Darkness Within
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: Gohan's life seems hard to go on as he blames himself for his father's death.That is until a young girl enters his life.This happiness wont last as something evil is rising in Gohan threatinig anyone who tries to help him. - Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

Dragon Ball Z Fan fiction – Darkness Within

Author's Note:

I don't own the show or whatever comes with it. This is just my fan fiction since I'm a big fan like anybody else. Besides, if I was the owner I would have made all your crazy, but awesome stories into movies! And wouldn't have removed Toonami or DBZ from TV.

SPOILER ALERT: This chapter contains scenes from the Cell Games, so if you haven't seen them you might want to skip those parts. Episodes are: Cell's Breakdown, A Hero's Farewell, Cell Returns, The Horror Wont End, & Save The World. I know I'm making it like the episodes but in the future I promise not to make them like that. That's why this ch. Is called Painful Memories.

Dedicated to all the fans, show, and creator Akira Toriyama.

DRAGON BALL Z FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!

This is my 1st fic so sorry if it's not good. Some pointers would be great! And hope you like it!

Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Earth is once again able to rest in peace. But for Gohan life seems hard to go on as he blames himself for the death of his father. That is until a special young girl enters his life. But this happiness wont last long as something evil seems to be rising in Gohan, threatening anyone who tries to help him.

Chapter One: Painful Memories 

A young boy of the age eleven was flying through the sky, lost in his own thoughts. He was quite handsome with spiky black hair and was wearing a purple gi with a blue belt. The boy was none other than Son Gohan, son of the famous Son Goku.

It had been a few days since the young saiyan had defeated the diabolical android Cell and had followed in his father's footsteps as protector of Earth and saved the planet, just like Goku had so many times. But Gohan didn't care if he was a hero, failure, or whatever. All he wanted was his father there with him and his mother.

The thought of that made him cringe. Ever since Goku had died, it had brought a great impact to the Son family. His mother wouldn't admit how sad she was but Gohan knew. He just couldn't bare the thought of having killed his father because of his selfish arrogance.

That fateful day at the Cell Games, when his father had yelled at him to finish Cell off after he had been weakened by Gohan's enormous Kamehameha Wave.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's he waiting for?" Asked Tien.

"If he waits too long Cell will regenerate himself. Remember he has my Cell's inside him. Said Piccolo.

"Gohan! You've got to take down Cell before he can regenerate!" Yelled Goku.

"Take him down now? Hmm...No. I think I'll wait. I'm going to let him suffer for a little while".

"Wait? No Gohan."

"He's running out of time Goku." Said Piccolo.

"Yeah. Gohan, listen to me! You've got to get him! Do it now!"

All the while, Gohan looked on smirking, knowing that he had the power to defeat Cell, but just waited. Wanting to make the villain suffer for all the pain he had created.

"We all know you have the power! It's time to use it!" Yelled Goku.

(End Of Flashback)

~ It's all my fault. If I had only destroyed Cell when I had the chance, dad would still be here with me and mom. I let my stupid pride get the better of me. Everyone says I'm the strongest and smartest warrior on the planet, but what good is it when you get your own family and friends killed. ~

"Hey Gohan!"

Being so lost in his thoughts Gohan didn't realize where he was or where he had arrived. He was at Kami's Lookout, but ever since Kami fused with Piccolo, they just called it the Lookout.

The source of the voice was Gohan's long time friend Dende.

Gohan stopped in midair and landed. Standing in front of him was Dende and Piccolo.

Trying to hide his feelings Gohan spoke, "Hey Dende, hey Piccolo."

The namek smiled "Hey kid."

"So what brings you over here Gohan?" Asked Dende.

(Silence)

"Gohan?"

The saiyan would have answered his young friend's question, but he couldn't help thinking back to the Cell Games. Flashes of the Goku's sacrifice and the final battle between him and Cell kept entering his mind, threatening for him to snap with all the emotions he was feeling at once.

Anger towards Goku, his so called father who was always leaving his friends and family to train. And finally he decided to stay in Other World because of villains coming after him, but that was no excuse to leave him and Chichi who still needed a father and husband.

Guilt for feeling the way he did. He knew his father was only trying to protect them and the Earth but...and for not finishing Cell more quickly, otherwise Goku would still be here.

And sadness for the loss of his father, who even though he was angry at, still loved and missed deeply. Gohan just couldn't believe that Goku had decided to remain dead rather than be there with him.

~ He probably doesn't want to be here because what dad would want to be living with a murderer, his own son. ~

"Hey Gohan!!!"

That yell finally knocked out of his thoughts.

"Huh, What? Oh, sorry Dende. I must have spaced out there." Said Gohan, putting a hand on the back of his head.

Dende looked towards Piccolo who was looking at Gohan with a worries look on his face and back to Gohan again.

"Are you alright Gohan?"

The young saiyan seemed to get a bit nervous with that question.

"Yeah! I mean why wouldn't I be?!" Asked Gohan rather hasty.

Gohan's sweat dropped. He sure wasn't comfortable with the situation. He didn't want his friends to worry about him.

Now it was Piccolo who broke the silence. "Are you sure your alright kid? You seem a bit tense."

~ Oh just great Gohan! You idiot! Your making yourself look suspicious when you you don't even want anyone to worry. ~

Having heard that, Piccolo gave Gohan a look.

Remembering that Piccolo could read minds the half saiyan made sure nothing else entered his mind.

"No really, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

Piccolo was still giving Gohan a I don't believe you look.

"Yeah, so..ugh...What did you ask me before Dende?"

"I asked what brought you over here, not that I'm not happy to see you."

~ What do I say? I was so lost in my thoughts thinking back to how I killed my father. ~

Of course Gohan made sure Piccolo didn't hear that by mentally trying to block him.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd drop by and see how my friends are doing." Said Gohan, even though he was lying.

Dende bought that but Piccolo on the other hand didn't. He knew Gohan too well to know he was hiding something. But for now he decided to act like he believed him. Didn't want to make him any more nervous than he already was. He would though, eye Gohan carefully and see if he could figure out what was bothering him.

Dende spoke, "It's been great up here. Piccolo and Mr. Popo having been helping me on how to be a better guardian for the Earth."

"That's great. So I'm guessing the job's been going well?"

"Yes it has."

"Well, I guess I should be going now. Mom will be mad at me if I'm late for lunch. Then I'd have to face the 'Frying Pan of Doom'. Wouldn't want that."

Of course, this was just an excuse to leave.

Gohan powered up and levitated of the ground.

"Bye Gohan!" Yelled Dende. "See you later kid."

Gohan raised a hand signaling good bye and took off.

Once the young saiyan was out of hearing shot Dende spoke. "Piccolo, do you think Gohan was telling the truth about being alright? He seemed kinda troubled by something."

"I couldn't really say. He was trying to block me out. But I think we should keep an eye on him. Something definitely not right with him."

(Meanwhile with Gohan)

After flying a few miles Gohan decided to stop. Gohan was at a desert wasteland.

~ Great. Out of places to land I land here. Oh well. ~

The place was indeed where the Cell Games arena had once stood.

"That was Piccolo. He almost saw through me. I don't want to worry them. I deserve to feel the way I do."

Memories of the fight with Cell came flashing back to him.

Cell had just spat out Android 18 and was reversed back to his second form. Wanting Cell to continue to suffer Gohan toyed with him. Suddenly the android started to pump himself up like a balloon. He had created himself into a bomb, ready to explode in one minute.

"No you won't!" Yelled Gohan, ready to attack.

"Watch out! You might make me explode! You don't want to make me upset. One little shock could set me off. Then it's bye bye Gohan, bye bye Goku, and so long Earth!"

There was nothing Gohan could do but watch as Cell continued to grow. He dropped to his knees. "I failed. What have I done." Gohan curled his hands into fists and started pounding on the ground, making small cracks. "Grrr. I've been a fool. I let Cell win again."

Next thing he knew his father was right there in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan. I'm proud of you."

"What daddy?"

"Take care of your mother for me. She needs you. Tell her that I had to do this Gohan....Goodbye my son."

Gohan got up to try to stop his father but it was too late. In an instant he vanished, taking Cell with him.

"NO COMEBACK!!"

Gohan couldn't believe it. His father had sacrificed his life again to save them all. And he wouldn't be able to be brought back to life. The dragon wouldn't grant the same wish twice. Tears started to fall down Gohan's face.

"DADDY!!!!"

The young saiyan was once again down on his knees crying. Krillin had come and put a comforting hand on Gohan's back.

"That's right cry. Let it all out little buddy."

"It's all my fault. Dad didn't have to sacrifice himself. I wish it would have been me. Now he's gone and I'm still here."

"Hey don't blame yourself. If it weren't for you the Earth and all of us would be history. You saved us. Your dad was very proud of you Gohan, you know that. And he had to do what he did because he loves you."

Gohan finally looked up, tears still falling down his eyes.

"Noe c'mon lets go."

Both warriors got up. Seeing android 18, Krillin went over to her and picked her up. As for Gohan he looked up in the sky, tears still in his eyes. "Daddy."

All of the Z Fighters thought it was over but suddenly a giant storm cloud appeared.

"No it can't be." Said Vegeta.

"What is that?" Asked Trunks.

"H-He's back." Said Piccolo.

There was no denying the danger everyone could feel it in the air. But there was little warning for what was about to happen next. A death beam was fired hitting Trunks.

"Hahaha. Who was it that I hit? Was it Trunks?" Laughed the cruel android. "What's wrong? Surprised to see me?"

"Cell you monster! Look what you did to Trunks!" Yelled Gohan.

Cell explained that one living cell had survived and that's how he was able to regenerate himself. His cell's had tasted the power and reawakened it after the explosion, even though he had lost android 18. He also discovered that he had the ability to use the Instant Transmission. Somehow his cell's absorbed the knowledge from Goku.

"There. There you have it. I'm alive but I'm afraid I can't say the same thing for Goku."

Gohan had just about had it! With a yell he powered back up to a ssj2.

"Still won't give up?" Asked Cell.

"Not a chance."

"Hmm. Really?"

"That's right. One thing I learned from my father is too never give up. Even when the odds are stacked against you. If your as powerful as you say you are, then bring it on! Well, what are you waiting for?"

"You've still got a lot to learn boy. I'll make sure you end up just like Goku!"

Everyone was scared but Gohan stood his ground. All eyes were then turned back to Trunks.

"Look! Trunks is moving! He's alive!" Yelled Krillin.

"Trunks hang on!" Yelled Yamcha, running up to him. "He's in really bad shape. He might not make it!"

"Trunks my son." Said Vegeta. Something inside the prince snapped as he saw his son lying there, dying. With a yell Vegeta shot forward, turned Ssj and threw a energy wave to Cell. Vegeta continued his merciless assault and threw energy blasts. After a few minutes he stopped. "At last it's over."

All of a sudden Cell appeared out of the smoke. "Wrong! It's over when I say it's over!" With a hit Vegeta was sent flying to the ground. "And it's over now!"

Seeing as Cell was about to kill another person, Gohan flew at top speed towards Vegeta. He wouldn't let anyone else die again!

Gohan threw himself onto Vegeta and got hit by the attack full force.

Next thing he knew Gohan woke up and slowly got up. Blood poured to the ground. His hand was soaked in blood, broken.

"Gohan! I told you not to get in my way! I sure do hope you not planning on continuing this fight! I wouldn't want you to suffer. Hehehe." Said Cell. "Well, have it your way. Let's get this over with."

~ I'm not giving up. No way! This is for my dad! ~

Cell cupped his hands together, getting ready to use the Kamehameha Wave. Gohan's eyes widened knowing that Cell was intending to put enough energy there to destroy the Earth.

"Gohan! This is it! It ends here! First I'll destroy you, then your friends, and then this worthless planet! But before I do I want you to remember something. I will live forever!

Everyone was scared knowing that it was all over. There was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"Hahaha. This place has been good to me. But all my feasting here is done! Soon it will be nothing but a cloud of dust!" Yelled Cell.

~ I can't stop him! I can't. He's come back so strong. Dad, I'm sorry. It's my fault it's come to this cause I didn't kill him quickly like you said. ~

"Just like it's my fault that your not here with me anymore."

"What's wrong Gohan? Aren't you going to try and stop me now? Hahaha." Asked Cell.

"What's the point? I know I've lost my one chance to beat you. Now all of us will die together and b with my dad."

"Huh, how boring! I expected the end to be a little more dramatic. But if this is all I get then there's no use in dragging it out!"

~ So this is it. This is how it ends. ~

(End of flashback)

"I'm no hero. I'd given all hope in defeating the enemy. Dad's the real hero. If it wouldn't have been for him Earth wouldn't be here right now. But I promise, I will never give up like that ever again. I'll start training again, that way I won't let anyone else down."

With that Gohan stood up. "I guess I should ask mom first. She won't be happy but hopefully she won't get too upset."

Powering up, the young saiyan flew off towards his home and got ready to face his mother about wanting to continue his training.

But as he left a dark figure had been watching him the whole time, waiting and planning it's first attack.


	2. Chapter 2: I Have To Keep Training

Dragon Ball Z Fan fiction - Darkness Within

Author's Note:

Like I said I don't own anything of the show or what comes with it. If I did own it all your Fan Fics would definitely have been turned into movies and DBZ would still be passing today.

"This means talking"

~ This means thinking ~

Dedicated to all the fans out there, the creator Akira Toriyama, and the show itself!

Dragon Ball Z Forever!

Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Earth is once again able to rest in peace. But for Gohan life seems hard to go on as he blames himself for the death of his father. That is until a special young girl enters his life. But this happiness won't last long, as something evil seems to be rising in Gohan, threatening anyone who tries to help him.

Chapter 2: I Have To Keep Training!

The young half Saiyan was flying towards his home wondering what Chichi would say about him wanting to continue to train.

"I wonder what mom will say about me wanting to fight? She sure won't be happy that's for sure." Said Gohan.

As he reached the 439 Mountain area a small white house came into view.

Gohan landed on the ground and prepared himself to what exactly he would say and prepare himself for his mother's reaction.

"Hey mom, I'm back!"

"Hi Gohan." Responded Chichi from the kitchen as Gohan sat down at the table ready to eat lunch and taking his time on how to say what had been on his mind.

"So where were you this morning? I called you a hundred times and you didn't answer. And when I went to check on you, you weren't in your room. You really had me worried."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I should have left a note saying where'd I be."

"Yes. That would have saved me the trouble of worrying. Especially since you didn't even come home to eat breakfast."

~ Wow. I thought she'd be really mad about me not coming home to eat or about just sneaking out like that. I wonder what's up? ~ Thought Gohan.

"Yeah. It's just I needed some time alone, away from home".

"Well okay. I understand. Your father's death has been hard on us, but, don't worry about it Gohan. Sooner or later you'll find peace with your father's passing."

"Yeah I guess."

~ Easier for you to say. At least you didn't kill your husband. It's all my fault everything's turned out this way ~ Thought Gohan, daring to keep his thoughts to himself, knowing his mother would get upset and worried if she'd heard that.

Finishing cooking, both of them sat down and ate. None said a word at all. Chichi could see that Gohan was being bothered by something but just waited for him to say what was on his mind.

After eating Gohan helped his mother with the dishes and once they had finished he finally decided to say what he had had bottled up inside all during Lunch.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie, what is it?"

"Well...I was wondering...you see...I made this promise to myself and father about something...and I was hoping that you'd approve of it....I want to keep on training..."

"Of course you....Wait! WHAT?!"

~ Here we go ~ Thought Gohan.

"Mom please. I can't stop training now. If I keep on studying and never train another threat might come and I won't be strong enough to face it."

"OH NO YOU WON'T! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GROW UP WITHOUT AN EDUCATION! YOU WILL KEEP ON STUDYING AND FORGET THESE CRAZY IDEAS OF FIGHTING! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BECOME A LAZY DISOBEDIENT DELINQUET!"

Gohan had already started to make his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry mom. But I have to do it. I couldn't bear it if anyone else got hurt or died because I didn't keep training. I don't want to let them down again."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN SON IS REBELLING AGAINST ME! YOU WILL BECOME A SCHOLAR AND NOT SOME GOOD FOR NOTHING KARATE BUM!"

Gohan opened the door but before he walked out he turned to face his furious mother.

"I know you want me to be a great respected scholar but there's no more time for that. I can't let anyone innocent die because of my stupid decisions."

And with that Gohan flew off to Capsule Corp, ignoring his mother's yells behind him.

Ready to begin his training. Ready to face the second strongest. The mighty proud Saiyan Prince, Vegeta.

It wasn't long before Gohan arrived at his destination. And right there walking out of the shadows was the prince.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vegeta in that same tone he always uses when talking to someone he doesn't like or isn't happy to see.

"I came here to train. Just because the Earth is at peace now, doesn't mean we should just take it easy. You should know that better than anyone. We can't let ourselves get weak. Can we now?"

Vegeta smirked at that.

"At least you have some Saiyan pride in you. Your right, we can't grow weak, not that I was planning to. I knew you'd come to face me sooner or later."

"Enough talk let's get to it." Said Gohan smiling as well. "Lead the way."

Both of them walked inside.

There, inside was Bulma feeding a baby Trunks.

"Oh hey Gohan! Wotcha doing over here?" Asked Bulma.

"Nothing. Just came over here to train Vegeta."

"Yes. And he is getting impatient!!" Said the prince. "Let's go."

"Well, I guess you should go with him now, before mister hot head over there blows a top." Said Bulma.

Vegeta growled at that.

"Yeah. See ya". Replied Gohan.

With that Vegeta and Gohan made their way to the Gravity Room.

As soon as they entered Vegeta put the gravity to 300x Earth's normal gravity. Instantly, Gohan fell down to his knees.

"What's wrong? We haven't even started and your already down on your knees?"

Vegeta didn't want to admit or show it but he was affected some by the gravity. If it would have been a couple years ago he might have with stood it but with the Androids appeared no time to train.

A few drops of sweat dropped down on Gohan's face as he struggled to get up. But not willing to give in he got into a fighting stance followed by Vegeta.

Vegeta was the first one to charge. Seeing this Gohan powered up and charged towards him as well. There was a bright white flash as the two collided, throwing several punches and kicks at once. Exchanging blow for blow. Each managed to punch or kick each other in there fight.

They separated and Vegeta charged once again. Being to quick to follow his movements Vegeta managed to punch Gohan in the stomach. Gohan clutched his stomach while Vegeta seeing Gohan opened, hit him on the back of his head, sending the young Saiyan to the floor. Just as the prince was about to bring his foot down on Gohan he disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta kicking him in the face. Vegeta was sent flying backwards but fired back his Big Bang Attack. The young Saiyan, though managed to redirect it somewhere else.

"C'mon Vegeta I know you can do better than that." Said Gohan.

"Funny. I could say the same about you!" With that Vegeta flew forward. Gohan got ready for the attack but suddenly Vegeta vanished. He was behind Gohan but as Gohan turned to throw a punch he had once again vanished.

Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Vegeta's ki.

"There!" Gohan powered up his attack and threw it. "Masenko - Haaaa!".

The energy wave flew into air hitting it's intended target.

Not willing to give up the prideful prince stood up and started increasing his ki as he transformed Super Saiyan.

"Want to take it up a notch, huh? Alright then."

Mimicking what Vegeta did, Gohan also turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Ready for another round?" Asked the Prince.

"Oh yeah." Replied the young half Saiyan.

They charged each other again. Vegeta punched Gohan in the face and Gohan returned kicking Vegeta in the face. Being left opened Gohan started punching Vegeta several times in the stomach and punched him down to the ground.

They both charged at each other once again matching their attacks blow for blow. Neither one of them willing to give up.

Gohan punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta did the same. Gohan kicked him in the face. Vegeta punched Gohan in the face. Gohan hit him in the stomach, sending the prince to the ground followed by a another Masanko.

Ready to make the finishing move Gohan started gathering energy for his father's famous technique, the Kamehameha Wave.

Vegeta stood up a look of shock in his eyes as he saw what Gohan was doing. The prince also gathered energy for his strongest attack, the Final Flash.

With a yell. Both warriors threw there blasts at each other. The energy waves collided and both of them struggled to keep the attack from hitting. Powering up more, Gohan pushed his attack further on as it came closer and closer to Vegeta. The prince struggled to push the attack back with no avail and finally it hit.

There was big flash of light. When it cleared Vegeta lay on the floor no longer a Super Saiyan, unconscious.

"I guess I put a bit too much energy into that last attack. Well, at least Vegeta and I will get stronger. I'd better take him to the infirmary."

Gohan dropped out of Super Saiyan and carried Vegeta. After dropping off Vegeta Gohan got a senzu bean from his belt and ate it. (Yes Gohan has some in case of battles like this).

In a second Gohan was fully healed but that did nothing for his tore clothes.

After saying bye to Bulma Gohan headed home, hoping his mother wasn't still too upset with him.

Well, that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it! And hopefully the fight scene wasn't bad! I'm new at this so please don't kill me if it's not good. Please review and tell me what you think! I promise to update in at least 7 days or less.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

Dragon Ball Z Fan fiction - Darkness Within

Author's Note: Like I've said, I sadly don't own anything that has to do with DBZ. Oh yeah and sorry if some words get deleted. I'm trying a new writer and hopefully this one works. If it doesn't and the words do get deleted, just ask if you don't understand something.

"This means talking"

~ This means thinking ~

Dedicated to all the fans out there, the creator Akira Toriyama, and the show itself!

Dragon Ball Z Forever!

Summary: After the defeat of Cell, Earth is once again able to rest in peace. But for Gohan life seems hard to go on as he blames himself for the death of his father. That is until a special young girl enters his life. But this happiness won't last long, as something evil seems to be rising in Gohan, threatening anyone who tries to help him.

Chapter 3: The Dream

After having trained with Vegeta, Gohan was flying back to his home after having left his angry mother.

~ I hope mom can forgive me for just letting her down like that. She wants me to be a great scholar but I can't. Not if it means putting all of my friends in danger, not to mention the Earth. ~ Thought Gohan as his small home came into view.

Gohan landed and made his way towards the door.

"Mom, I'm back!"

"I'm in the living room, sweetie." Replied Chichi.

Gohan slowly made his way towards the room and found that his mother was on the couch with the television on. He walked to the couch and sat down next to Chichi. Both sat there quietly not saying a word at all, the atmosphere a bit tense.

Finally, Gohan broke the silence. "Mom I'm sorry for just leaving like that. But I want to keep training now that I've taken place as protector of the Earth."

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry Gohan. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I just can't help to think that my little boy is growing up so fast and taking on a dangerous title like that."

"I know but, that's why I have to train. I mean sure the others could have it but I'm the most powerful and I can't let that power go to waste. It's the least I could do for my father, you know in a way of honoring him."

"As much as I hate to say it, your right. You've earned it and I know that your father is so proud of you for being stronger than he is. But that doesn't mean you've given up on studying. I'll let you train everyday if you promise me to be careful and try to keep up with your studies as well, okay. Do we have a deal?"

Gohan smiled. "Yes. We have a deal. I love you mom. I promise not to let you down." Said Gohan as he hugged his mother.

"I know you won't, Gohan. I love you too."

They broke the hug and Gohan stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll go upstairs and change and get right to studying then." Said Gohan.

"Okay honey. Be sure to study hard."

"Right."

With that said and done Gohan went up to his bedroom and began to study.

Unknown to both mother and son a tall dark figure had been watching through the window the entire time, not liking all the warmth and happiness it had seen in there. All of sudden the creature vanished.

( 2 weeks later)

{ In Gohan's Dream}

Everything was dark, pitch black. No light could be seen anywhere.

Gohan looked around but couldn't see anything. He tried to look at his hands but even then he couldn't see them, it was far to dark.

~ Where am I? Why is everything so dark? And more importantly how did I end up here? ~ Wondered the young half Saiyan.

All of a sudden there was a small bright glow. Walking out of the light was a figure as tall as Gohan and as it came closer and closer it was an exact replica of him.

Gohan was surprised to be seeing someone that looked like him, but kept his voice steady as he asked, "Who are you?"

" I am you." Answered the replica. His voice sounded just like Gohan's except it had a hint of strangeness within it, something not right.

Gohan was taken back by this. "What? What do you mean your me if I'm standing right here?"

The other Gohan stayed silent.

"Now who are you really?" Gohan asked, getting a bit apprehensive.

"Like I said, you and I are one in the same."

"I don't understand. One in the same? What are you talking about? Are you insane or what? We've never even met before."

"Don't worry Gohan, everything will be made clear in due time". Replied the replica.

Now Gohan was getting really nervous, how can there be a person that looks just like him and know all about him? And how did he even know his name? He hadn't told him, had he?

"All you can know is this. We once fought as one. Don't you remember? The rest of the times I took control for only a short while, but in this one specific fight, we truly fought as one. You needed the power and I gave it you. Your friends were in danger and we joined as a single being, to make the ultimate warrior."

~ When we joined as one? When my friends had been in danger? And what exactly did he mean by when I took control? ~

"It's almost time we joined once again. You can't deny the power hidden within you. You've unleashed it before and you'll do it again whether you like it or not. You can't hide from it forever Gohan. Soon the time will come again for it to be unleashed."

~ Unleash my power? No, he can't possibly be....Then if that's the case...the fight....it must be from that fight with....but how did he get strong enough to come to me? ~

The replica broke Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Aah. It seems your finally beginning to realize who I am. You won't be able to keep me suppressed for much longer and you know that. Sooner or later I'll be in total control and you won't be able to do anything to save them. Hahahaha."

And with that the replica slowly disappeared.

(End of dream).

Gohan woke up with a start. He was covered in sweat his heart racing a bit.

It was still dark out.

Gohan looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 4:00.

~ That replica. It was him, I know it. He's getting stronger. And that's not good. I just hope I can keep him at bay, if not everybody's in danger. ~

With that Gohan tried to go back to sleep, fearing the worst over what he had dreamed.

Well, that was chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it and thanks for reviewing my story! Like I said I'll update in about a week or less.

I bet it's getting interesting right?

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Slowly Losing Control

Author's Note: Do I really have to say it? Don't own the show or anything. Dedicated to the fans out there, the creator, and show!

I know my chapter are getting shorter but I'll see if I can make them more longer.

"This means talking'

~ This means thinking ~

Chapter 4: Slowly Losing Control

It was about 5:00 in the morning, when Gohan woke up. His mother was still not up yet and he just really couldn't go to sleep, not after what he dreamed.

"You won't be able to stop me this time. And you won't be able to save them." It's what his duplicate had told him. But he wondered if it was merely a dream or a warning of some sort.

Seeing as he couldn't sleep, Gohan got up and dressed himself in that purple gi he had worn when he fought against Cell.

He opened his window and got out quietly not wanting to wake his mom.

Out in the fresh air, Gohan shot up into the air and went to the place where his father used to take him all the time.

For him, it was still painful knowing his father would never come back. He had the chance and blew it. And now because of it, everything's changed.

Arriving at the place Gohan landed and laid down thinking about all the great time he had had with his father.

Riding on the nimbus cloud with him laughing and flying with the seagulls as flying fishes jumped right over them. Enjoying his first four years of life with his father before the arrival of the saiyans. Being able to be with him those three peaceful years before the androids showed up. And even though they were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber they still managed to have a lot of laughs.

He remembered this specific moment.

(Flash Back)

Gohan himself had been training in SSJ level when Goku called his name.

"Lunch is ready! Come and get it!" Yelled Goku.

"Kay."

Gohan came running to his father, who had been holding a piece of meat.

"It's time to load up son. And remember a true super saiyan eats everything on his plate. Got it."

"Right."

"Oh and could you grill this for me?" Said Goku throwing the piece of meat into the air.

Gohan threw a small energy wave at it and in a split second it was cooked.

Goku caught it as it came down. "Ah yeah."

The meat started to smoke and all of a sudden it went up into flames and disintegrated. Goku's face was a bit dirty from the flames but his hair had caught on fire, just a little though.

"Dad your hair."

"Now Gohan, what did I tell you about controlling your power?" Asked Goku. And as he spoke the fire started to spread a little.

"I know, but dad, your hair's on" - Gohan was cut off. "Don't change the subject Gohan. You've got to learn – Aaahhhhhhh! Put it out! Put it out!" Goku started to yell as he finally realized his hair was on fire.

"I told you dad! Hold still!"

(End of flashback)

Gohan couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory.

He also remembered when his friends and him also celebrated his birthday. Hanging out with Krillin, fishing with his dad, and how when he tried to blow his candles out the whole thing got destroyed with the air.

"I sure do miss you dad. I still just can't understand why you decided to stay in other world when you had the chance to come back." Said Gohan, recalling what Goku said.

"Gohan's so strong now I've got nothing left to teach him."

"But that doesn't mean I don't need you." Said Gohan.

"You all better take notes of everything that happens in your life cause when there through I'll want to hear all about them. Until then goodbye."

And that was it. Just like that Goku decided to remain dead.

"He said that it was because of all the enemies that were after him. But not every single one of them is out for revenge on him. The saiyans technically came for the dragon balls, frieza did come after him, but when Garlic Jr. came he was after me not father. The androids came after him but even so not every single villain is just here for revenge. Like Dr. Wheelo, Turles, or Lord Slug, they wanted the planet."

"I'd give anything just to be able to take it all back and destroy Cell when dad told me too. It's too late now though. Speaking of late I should be getting back before mom realizes I sneaked out."

All of a sudden a dark shadow fell over him. Noticing this, Gohan quickly turned around but there was no one in site for miles.

"That's strange. I could have sworn someone was behind me."

Gohan quickly scanned the area for any ki signals but he picked up nothing at all.

"Huh. I guess I must have imagined it or something."

With that Gohan powered up and headed back home.

After Gohan left the creature that had been behind him emerged from it's hiding place. A big smile spread over it's face.

(Hours later)

Gohan was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. He couldn't help but narrow his eyes when he saw the buffoon of Hercule Satan, the man who stole his credit for defeating Cell. Of course Gohan and his friends could care less about that but, it always got on his nerves that he would insult him,his friends, and especially his father.

It was a wonder how people could actually believe that he defeated Cell.

"Gohan." Said a voice that broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes mother."

"Are you alright Gohan? Ever since the Cell Games you don't seem yourself. Your always such a hyper happy kid. Your still not upset over your father are you? Because if you want you know we can talk about it."

The truth was that he still was. He blamed himself for Goku's death. And not being able to be with him was painful. His friends keep telling him that it's not his fault. But when he hears that all he hears is lies. How can they not blame him? It was after all his responsibility to finish Cell.

"No of course not. I'm fine. Don't worry."

Chichi walked away, not pleased with the answer. She knew he was lying to her. That much was pretty obvious. Gohan always wore a smile on his face even when he did things that he didn't like.

Knocking her out of her thoughts was the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi chichi. It's me Bulma."

"Oh hi Bulma. What is it that you called for?" Asked Chichi.

"I called to ask if you and Gohan wanted to come to a party we're throwing at the Lookout. Trunks came back and told us that he beat the androids in the future so everyone is going to be there."

~ This party could be good for Gohan. ~ Thought Chichi as she looked back at her son.

~ Maybe seeing all his friends again is just what he needs to cheer him up. ~

"So are you guys coming?" Asked Bulma.

"Yes. We'd be glad to come over."

"Great. The party will be at 5:00. See you then. Bye. "

"Bye."

Chichi hanged up and walked back to the living room.

"Gohan get up and get dressed were going to the Lookout to go to a party that Bulma is throwing."

"Do I have to go? I don't feel like celebrating anything."

Chichi put her hands on her hips. "Yes you have to go. Bulma said that Trunks is back and since he defeated the androids in his time line were going to celebrate."

Gohan was glad that Trunks was back and all but he just couldn't shake the feeling of sadness.

"Really? That's great." Said Gohan trying to smile. "I guess I'll go then."

(About an hour later)

Gohan and Chichi both got on the nimbus cloud and left for the lookout.

They were one of the first ones to arrive. Bulma was already there and so was Krillin. Of course Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were already there since they lived on the lookout.

"Hey guys!" Said Gohan, a bit cheerful for seeing his friends but still hurting inside, of course he hid it well.

"Hey Gohan. Hey Chichi" Responded everybody else.

"So how have you guys been since...you know?" Asked Krillin.

Gohan cringed at the question. He answered trying to sound alright. "Me and mom have been a little sad about it but of course who wouldn't be? But were doing pretty well."

"Yeah. It is sad but life goes on and it's not like we'll never see him again."

Gohan wasn't really listening he was to preoccupied with his own thoughts.

~ If only they knew how I truly feel. But they couldn't possibly understand. I'm more angry at myself for being so stupid. ~

Soon after all of the other z fighters arrived. Even Vegeta was their, although he didn't have much choice since Bulma made him go.

After talking a bit about how Trunks beat the Androids the others started the party. Vegeta, Tien, Chiatzu, and Piccolo were by themselves watching the others. Bulma was feeding baby Trunks at the table. Krillin and Chichi were dancing on the dance floor.

Gohan on the other hand was isolated, by himself trying to sort out his feelings. He was mad, sad, felt guilty and was depressed all at once. It was overwhelming for him. Being like that was giving him a serious headache, that he clutched his head.

He could feel it. He was trying to break free. He didn't know if he could stop him.

The figure that had been hiding in the shadows was watching Gohan smirking.

~ Hehehe. It's not long now. He's about to snap. ~

Well, that was chapter 4. Hope it was interesting! Remember to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Unleashed

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviewing my story and glad you like it! Hopefully it'll stay that way. I know I have mistakes here but so what. Besides it's not like it's a big deal. As long as you can understand it, it's okay.

By the way 'This means the replica is talking'

So here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Unleashed

Gohan could only grit his teeth as he tried to fight the pain in his head, not to mention trying to keep him at bay. But it was difficult. Every passing second he was getting stronger.

'What's the matter? Can't handle the pain'?

He was taunting him. Which was only making Gohan's head hurt more.

'I thought you were stronger than this. A headache shouldn't be enough to make a saiyan cringe. Then again you couldn't even save your father from Cell.'

Gohan eyes shot open at that comment. "What!"

'You heard me. Your father had to intervene to help you stop Cell. By yourself your no more stronger than one of those pathetic humans. That's why I'm here.'

"Grrr. What are you talking about?'

'You had the chance to finish the enemy off. But you didn't and at that came at a terrible price. Your father might have saved the Earth but what he did was a disgrace. You should have never let him interfere in your fight.'

"Why do you care? That fight was weeks ago. What does that have to do with anything?"

'You still don't get it do you? At that moment you lost the battle. That was a disgrace to your father. And even now, your still denying everything about you.'

"So this is what it's all about? Then I was right. I should have known you'd come sooner or later."

'Yes. You've been suppressing me for far too long now. It's time for that to end. Either you accept it or I'll be sure to force you. Whatever the cost.'

"No! You may be part of me but I'm nothing like you."

'Oh. Is that so? Then why did you toy with Cell like that? I'll tell you why. Your arrogance was getting in the way. That's a sign. You are more like me then you realize.'

"Grrr. Shut up! Just shut up already and leave me alone!"

'Now, now Gohan. You talk about how your stronger than me. That you'll be able to stop me, but now look who's losing control.'

Meanwhile the others had been to busy enjoying the party to really notice. They thought Gohan just wanted to be alone to feel a little better over what happened the past weeks.

Trunks on the other hand noticed Gohan clutching his head. Walking up to Gohan Trunks asked "Hey, are you alright Gohan?"

Gohan looked up. "Huh? Ugh, yeah I'm fine."

'You know you want to. Do it!'

Gohan cringed a bit. His head was throbbing but he tried his best not to show it.

"Are you sure. You seem kinda tired."

'You can't fight the urge. Just give in. It's that simple'.

"I'm fine, Trunks. Just, leave me alone."

Gohan's head was killing him and it wasn't helping the fact that Trunks was asking him if he was alright. It was only helping the replica get closer to what he wanted.

"If you want to talk I'm listening. You know I'm here for you after all that's happened. We all are."

'Give in. There's no wrong in doing so. Let go. Give in.'

"I said to leave me alone! I don't want your help!" Said Gohan snapping back.

Trunks was taken back.

Gohan realized that he had yelled at Trunks. ~ Why did I do that. I know that I'm upset but to yell at one of my friend's. ~

'It seems your having trouble controlling yourself, are we know.'

Gohan tried to ignore the replica but he was getting so annoying.

And the figure that was watching from afar could only smile at the situation. ~ It looks like I may not even have to step in. He's doing all the work for me. ~

Gohan spoke, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Trunks. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, that's okay. I can see your upset. And that's why I might be able to help if you'd just" - Trunks was interrupted by Gohan. "No Trunks. You can't help me."

Gohan stood up. He was facing the other way, looking down at the ground.

"No one can. This is something I have to do alone. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Gohan your not making any sense. What are you talking about?"

'It doesn't matter if your friends help you or not. Each decision you make brings you closer and closer.'

"It's nothing Trunks. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'm just going through a lot lately."

"Why don't you just let the brat be. It's obvious he doesn't want any help." It was Vegeta who had spoken, walking out of the shadows.

"Father? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Look Trunks, just let him be. Go back to the party. I'll talk with him."

"A-are you sure?....Well alright." Listening to his father Trunks headed back to the others.

"Hey, what's going on Trunks?" Asked Krillin.

"I'm not sure. Gohan seems a bit agitated about something."

"Really? He seemed fine earlier."

They both gazed back at Gohan and Vegeta.

There was a long silence between the saiyan prince and the young half saiyan.

"Well? What do you want Vegeta?" Spoke Gohan, in an icy tone.

"Just like the others. To know what's wrong."

"Why do you care?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't. But you are my rival's son and one of the last surviving saiyan warriors. Might as well help a fellow saiyan."

"Well thanks. But I don't need any help and even if I did I wouldn't want it from a weakling like you."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What was that!"

Gohan smirked. "You heard me. I don't any help from a so called prince who can't even surpass a child. Your pathetic."

"Now you listen hear brat! You better watch what you say or else!"

"Or else what? You'll seriously hurt me. I doubt that. Your way out of your league and you know that. I'm all open. You can come attack me if you want. It's your call." Said Gohan, taunting Vegeta.

With his saiyan hearing Trunks was able to hear the exchanges taking place. But what really got him was how Gohan was acting. He was actually provoking Vegeta into fighting him.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Spoke Trunks aloud.

"What is it Trunks? What are they saying?" Asked a concerned Krillin.

"Gohan's not acting like himself. He's saying things to my father to try to get him mad enough to fight."

Krillin was shocked. "He's what!"

Before Krillin could say anything else Trunks powered up and flew over to Gohan and Vegeta.

By now the others had noticed that something was indeed wrong. Now all eyes were on the saiyans.

"Father listen to me don't get mad. Gohan isn't himself right now. He's only trying to get you angry".

"You know Vegeta, you should listen to your son's advice before you get hurt." Said Gohan smiling.

Vegeta clenched his fists growling.

"Well, this is a sight. I never thought I'd see the mighty prince scared to fight a battle."

Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye Gohan was punched in the stomach and sent flying right where the others were, crashing into the temple.

Gohan quickly flew out of the ruble. As he looked down Vegeta was at super saiyan level headed straight for him. Gohan transformed and charged him as well. Each were

fighting like crazy. Throwing punches and kicks at each other. Matching there hits blow for blow.

As the others were watching Piccolo and Trunks powered up and tried to stop them before they did any real damage.

"Father! You have to stop this nonsense!" Yelled Trunks trying to calm his father.

Piccolo was facing Gohan. "Gohan what's the matter with you? Why are you fighting when this is supposed to be a celebration!"

"Hey. Don't give me that. I wasn't the one who threw the first punch, now was I. Besides me and Vegeta haven't even finished our fight. Either you get out of my way Piccolo or you'll be the first one to get hurt!"

The others couldn't believe what they just heard, besides Chichi who had fainted, as usual. Gohan was actually threatening his long time best friend. That wasn't like him at all.

"I don't know what's going on with you kid. But this isn't like you. You have to calm down and we could just talk about what's bothering you."

Gohan was getting more irritated by Piccolo's jabbering.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you! Get out of my way or face the consequences!"

Trunks spoke, "Gohan please. Listen to Piccolo. We're only trying to help you."

"If you know what's good for you Trunks. You'll shut up and stay out of it!"

Piccolo grabbed Gohan's shoulder, resulting in a punch to the face. Before Piccolo had time to react Gohan was punching and kicking him wildly until he send him flying to the ground.

Gohan looked Vegeta. "What's the matter? I thought you were so eager to fight me. Now, who's next?"

The z warriors couldn't believe that Gohan was actually attacking his friends so merciless.

"Well if no one will step up I'll choose!"

In an instant, Gohan charged at Trunks and punched him in the stomach and send him to the ground, then he charged at Vegeta and sent him flying as well. It all happened so fast neither of them had time to react.

"What's the matter? I thought you guys were tougher than this." Said Gohan grinning.

All three of them got up from the ground.

"Guys what is going on with Gohan? Why is he attacking you like that?" Asked the once former desert bandit Yamcha.

"We don't know. Gohan started taunting Vegeta and now he's attacking all of us just like that." Said Trunks.

"We have to stop him before he seriously hurts us or worse, kills us." Said Piccolo.

"Yeah but how? We can't fight Gohan. He's too strong." Said Tien.

"As much as I hate to say this. If we fight him all together then there's no way he could possibly stand a chance against us." Said the proud prince.

Everyone agreed. They'd have to at least render Gohan unconscious.

Each of them flew up to Gohan, surrounding him.

"Do you guys really think you can stop me. Heh, don't make me laugh."

Neither of the warriors made a move. Seeing as they wouldn't budge Gohan disappeared from the spot and punched Vegeta in the face sending him flying but before he hit the ground Gohan appeared beside him and sent him flying through the temple. He disappeared once more and hit Vegeta on the back sending him to the floor.

Having his back turned on them, the others charged Gohan. Trunks punched Gohan in the back but vanished and suddenly Trunks was kicked in the face. Seeing Gohan unguarded Piccolo threw a energy wave to Gohan. Seeing it just in time Gohan reflected it back at Piccolo.

Suddenly Gohan was sent to the ground by Vegeta. Gohan got up and growled at Vegeta. He was back down on his knees when Krillin had thrown a energy wave at him from behind. Getting more annoyed Gohan powered up and ascended to super saiyan 2.

He vanished and without warning punched Krillin in the stomach. Just as he was about to throw another blow he was hit by a big bang attack by Vegeta, followed by the wolf fang fist by Yamcha. As he looked up a Kamehameha Wave was fired at him. He easily deflected it but the others knew Gohan would do this and they attacked Gohan from behind. But it was too late, Gohan vanished from the spot.

They looked around for him and couldn't sense him. He was hiding his ki rather well.

"Grrr. Darn it! Where did he go?!" Asked Vegeta in frustration.

All of a sudden Piccolo was hit from behind.

"If that's really your best you guys, I'm more than disappointed."

The others started whispering amongst each other. Low enough so Gohan's saiyan hearing couldn't pick it up.

"What are we gonna do now you guys? He's too strong even with all of us together combined." Asked Krillin.

"We just have too distract him somehow long enough to knock him out. But the question is how." Said Trunks.

The others were silent thinking of what to do.

"I've got it!" Yelled Tien, startling the others.

"What? What is it Tien?" Asked Yamcha.

"Here's the plan..."

"Are you guys done talking? Because no matter how much you plan you'll never take me down." Said the over confident Gohan.

Each of them charged Gohan and started kicking and punching at him wildly. Of course Gohan was able to dodge it easily enough but they suddenly vanished. Gohan looked from left to right and couldn't see them.

"Grrr. Now where did they get too?" Growled the young saiyan in annoyance.

"Hey Gohan! Up here!" It was Tien. As soon as Gohan looked up, Tien used the Solar Flare on him. With a yell Gohan's hands went to his eyes. "Damn it."

Quickly Vegeta flew towards Gohan and karate chopped his neck. Gohan fell out of his super saiyan 2 transformation and fell to the ground unconscious.

Well, that was chapter 5. This must be my longest chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Can anyone guess what just happened? I know, it's a mystery, unless you know.

Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Love At First Sight

Author's Note: Don't own DBZ or any of the characters.

"This means talking"

~ This means thinking ~

'This means the replica is talking'

Chapter 6: Love At First Sight

Gohan let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and saw that he was in a bed covered with a blanket. As he looked around the room, he saw it was pure white with blue tiles on the floor. He was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"What happened?" Asked Gohan rubbing his head since he had a small headache. "Why am I in the hyperbolic time chamber? The last thing I remember was talking to Trunks and Vegeta and then nothing."

Gohan was deep in thought. Wondering what was going on.

"Oh no. Don't tell me. He took control of my body, didn't he? I hope everyone's alright."

Gohan pushed the covers off and threw his legs over the bed and stood up. As he headed towards the door he suppressed his ki so no one would find out that he was awake. He slowly opened the door and was relieved that the others were still alive. Gohan made his way to the others ki and hid behind the wall, listening on to what the others were saying.

"Okay. What just happened with Gohan?" It was Tien who asked the question. "He wouldn't just attack his friends like that."

"I know. I mean, what just made him snap like that? Neither of you guys said anything to tick him off, right?" Asked Yamcha.

Everybody shook their heads.

"What about you Vegeta?" Asked Krillin.

The prince gave him a glare. "Well, sorry. But you were the last person to talk to him before the fight began."

"I didn't say anything to that brat. I only asked him what was wrong and he turned back and said even though he might need help, he wouldn't need it from a weakling like me."

Everyone was pretty shocked that Gohan had dared talk to Vegeta like that.

"Is it possible that he's just going through puberty and acting up a bit?" Asked Yamcha.

"It doesn't seem likely. Gohan wouldn't dare do that to his friends." Said Krillin.

Trunks spoke, "In any case, we should all just stay here and check up on him later. It's pretty clear that he's hiding something."

"What make you so sure of that Trunks?" Asked Piccolo.

"Because when I went to talk to him before Vegeta, Gohan said that nobody could help him, that he had to do it alone. That he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him."

Behind the wall, Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard. He had insulted Vegeta and actually attacked his friends. ~ So much for being a hero. Instead of protecting my friends I may very well lead to their destruction....I sure wish you were here dad. Your a much better hero than me. ~

Not being able to bear listening anymore, the young saiyan made his way around to the other side of the lookout. Reaching the edge, Gohan flew down to the Earth below. The others weren't able to sense his leave since he had suppressed his energy level, but not enough that he couldn't fly.

After flying a few miles Gohan came to stop in a town called Satan City, renamed after Hercule Satan who had supposedly beat the monster known as Cell.

Wanting to clear his head, Gohan just started walking nowhere in particular, letting his feet drag him wherever.

~ Man I cannot believe what happened today. Some way of ending a party. At least no one turned out seriously hurt. I wonder if they know about him, if he told him who he really was. And that's the scary part. I have no idea what damage he might have caused. If only father was here. If he were that at least bring me some comfort. Dad always knew what to do. ~

The half saiyan was brought out of his thoughts by gun firing. "Huh?" As he looked to his left, Gohan could see that there was a bank robbery going on.

~ Another robbery. Criminals will never stop will they? I wonder if I should step in. ~

Seeing as the cops weren't doing to well against the bad guys Gohan decided to intervene, but just as he was about to a yellow helicopter landed right next to the cops.

"Hey, it's Videl!" Yelled one of the police men.

"I'll take it from here boys." Said the young girl.

Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan. She was one year younger than Gohan,had raven black hair tied in two pig tails and had sapphire blue eyes. She was a great martial artist, which Gohan was just about to find out.

~ Is she insane? She can't actually expect to beat those four guys all by herself. ~

But as Videl started to take on the criminals Gohan saw that she was actually holding her own out there.

~ Wow. She's really good. I guess she really won't be needing my help after all. ~

Then one of the men started shooting at Videl. She was barely able to dodge the bullets. Seeing the opportunity one of the men got behind Videl and got her in a strangle hold.

"Hehehe. I've got you know little girl. Your a good fighter but it looks like like your still not ready to play with the big boys."

Videl struggled to get loose. "Let me go!"

~ Uh oh. She's in trouble I've got to help her. ~ Thought Gohan. ~ I guess if I go super saiyan no one will recognize me, but they might remember me from the cell games as the delivery boy. Not to mention that the others will sense my power level and realize that I've sneaked out. Oh well. No choice the. ~

The young saiyan powered up to super saiyan level and instantly disappeared from the spot.

The man that had been holding Videl was hit in the neck by Gohan, knocking him out at once. Before Videl hit the floor Gohan was able to catch her and set her down.

"Are you alright?" Asked Gohan. Just as she turned to look at him, their eyes locked instantly, and it was as if they had slipped into another world and they were the only ones there.

~ Wow, her eyes ther – there beautiful. ~ But Gohan himself was unaware that he was starstruck by the girl. Videl on the other hand was in the same state. ~ His eye, there incredible, I wonder who he is. ~

Jerking out of her starstruck trance Videl responded. "Yes I am. Thanks."

Gohan smiled faintly at her.

He got up and turned to face the other three crooks. "You guys should leave while you still can otherwise you'll face the consequences."

Growling, one of the man started firing bullets at Gohan. Seeing as Videl was right behind him, the half saiyan stood his ground at captured all the bullets with ease.

"H-how can you still be standing?" Asked the man in utter bewilderment.

Gohan dropped the bullets to the ground and in a flash all three men were out cold on the ground. The attack was so fast all you could see was a blur and they were out.

~ Whoa. After how much trouble they gave me, he takes them down so easily and I couldn't even see what happened...Wait a minute.... ~

After the police had arrested all four men and thanked Gohan, the young saiyan turned to Videl. "Well it was nice meeting you and I should really get going. I need to meet up with my friends so bye."

Just as Gohan was about to fly off. He was stopped by the girl's voice, "Wait."

He turned to look back at her. It took everything he had not to blush. ~ Gosh, she sure is pretty. ~ Videl was also having the same problem. ~ He sure is handsome. ~

"Yeah, what is it?" Asked Gohan.

"Aren't you that delivery boy that was there during the fight in Cell's tournament?"

Gohan hesitated.

Videl smiled. "I take it by your reaction that you are. Am I right?"

Gohan spoke. "Y-yes. I am."

"I knew it. So, what's your name?" Gohan stayed silent. "Oh c'mon you can tell me. I won't tell anyone...Fine then, I'll tell you who I am since you don't seem to be from around here. My name's Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan."

Gohan was shocked. "Your father's Hercule Satan?!" "Yup. The one and only."

~ I can't believe Hercule is her dad. She seems a lot different from her father, that's for sure. ~

"Well, I told you who I am. So who are you?"

"Me, I'm Go – The Gold Fighter." ~ Oops. I almost told her my name. I can't let anyone know who I really am. I don't want the spot light. ~

"The Gold Fighter? You just made that up. Now who are you really?" Asked Videl.

"Sorry but I can't say."

"Alright then. Want to play it that way I see."

Remembering that Gohan had to get back to the others, he powered up and flew up into the air.

"Sorry Videl, but I really have to go. I need to be somewhere right now."

"Oh no you don't mister! I'm still not done with you!" Yelled Videl.

"Don't worry. If fate would have it, we'll meet again someday. Until then." Gohan waved an arm and was off.

"Why that. You might have got away mister Gold Fighter, but I swear I'll find out who you really are."

Meanwhile in the sky with Gohan. "I've never met anyone so pushy before, besides my mother."

Thinking about Videl made Gohan blush a bit.

~ But still, that doesn't make her any less cute. ~

As Gohan flew off towards the lookout, the creature that had been watching Gohan for some time now wasn't happy about the happy look on the young saiyan's face.

~ It looks like we'll have to do something about that smile. It won't last. I think it's time to awaken his other self now once again. ~ Thought the creature, smirking.

Well, that was chapter 6. Videl finally entered the story and later on she'll be in all the chapters. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading this far and remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Author's Note: Don't own DBZ ***sniff* *sniff***

"**This means talking"**

**~ This means thinking ~**

**'This means the replica is talking'**

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

**~ Man. What am I going to do now? They're going to have questions and I'm going to have to tell them. And not only that they probably sensed me when I turned ssj. So they know that I sneaked out. ~**

**After a minute of flying Gohan finally reached the lookout and saw his friends there waiting for him. ~ Time to face them. ~ He landed next to them.**

**Trunks spoke, "Hey Gohan. How are you feeling?"**

"**I'm okay."**

**Nobody spoke.**

"**Hey, listen Gohan you know that we have to talk about what happened but we have great news to tell you." Said Krillin. **

**Gohan didn't speak. He didn't know what to say after the fight between all of ****them.**

"**Well, you know how your mother's been feeling a bit ill lately right?"**

**Gohan's eyes widened. "Wait what?! Mom's sick?!"**

"**You didn't know?"**

**The young saiyan shook his head. "No. Ever since dad died...I haven't been in the house a lot. I always go out to train and stuff. Mom never mentioned anything to me."**

"**I see. She probably didn't want to worry you but don't worry she's fine. Right now she's at your place and Bulma also went back home. So after you were unconscious she had Bulma run a few tests. And they found out that your mom's pregnant."**

**Krillin gave Gohan a moment for it to sink in.**

"**No way! You mean I'm going to be a big brother?!" "That's right."**

"**Wow! That's incredible! Do you guys now if it's going to be a boy or girl?"**

"**No, it's too soon to tell." **

"**I just can't believe it! I'm actually going to have a baby brother or sister!"**

**Everyone smiled at how happy Gohan was. It sure was some change from earlier.**

**Krillin spoke, "By the way Gohan. I've been meaning to ask you something." **

"**Yeah what is it?" **

**Krillin smirked. "Who was that girl you were talking to after you'd stop the robbery? Is she your girlfriend?"**

**Gohan blushed madly at that statement. **

"**What! No way!"**

"**Aw c'mon you can tell us. Were your pals."**

"**It's not like that. She was just some girl I helped stop the bad guys."**

"**Oh, then what were you guys talking about so much if you didn't even know each other?" Asked the teasing Krillin.**

"**She kept bugging me about who I am and stuff. That's it nothing more."**

"**Well, okay. Whatever you say. Hehe." Said Krillin, still in a teasing voice.**

"**Back to the matter at hand. Gohan what were you doing down on Earth when you should have been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Asked Piccolo.**

"**Well, I ugh....I just...I wasn't ready to talk yet..about what happened. But then Videl, the girl Krillin was teasing me about, was having trouble fighting the criminals so I transformed into a ssj so nobody would recognize me and helped her. And now here we are."**

"**That sums it up. But why did you attack us like that Gohan?" Asked Yamcha.**

"**I...I can't say." **

"**You can't say or you won't say? Look Gohan, we know your hiding something." Said Trunks.**

**Gohan stayed silent, looking down to the floor.**

**Trunks walked up to him. He put his hands on his shoulder and knelt down. "Gohan we want to help you but we can't if you don't talk. Now, what is it that you know that you won't tell us.**

**~ What do I say? I never thought this would happen. I've only let him out when I needed the power. And now he's fighting for control. ~**

**Gohan cringed when he felt a pain in his head. ~ Oh no. Not right now. ~ Thought Gohan trying to fight off the headache.**

**Gohan stepped back from Trunks. "Just leave me alone."**

**Trunks got up.**

"**Gohan, please listen to Trunks. Tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Said Tien. **

**Gohan could feel him. He was laughing.**

"**I said to leave me alone! I don't need any help!" Yelled the young saiyan.**

**Everyone looked at each other. Gohan was acting like a different person all over again.**

**'Hahaha. That's it. Push everyone away.'**

**Gohan eyes widened as he realized he was losing control again.**

"**Gohan please, tell us what's wrong." Said Krillin.**

"**You guys have to get away from me." Said Gohan, clutching his head.**

**'Even if they do. They'll never escape from me.'**

**With a yell, Gohan dropped to his knees, still clutching his head.**

"**Gohan!" Yelled Trunks. **

**Everyone ran forward. "Just leave. Before it's too late." Said Gohan through gritted teeth.**

"**What do you mean? What's going on?" Asked Trunks.**

**There was a huge gust of wind as Gohan yelled transforming into a super saiyan. That gust made Trunks go backwards.**

**In a flash Gohan was gone flying down to Earth.**

"**We've got follow him!" Yelled Piccolo.**

**Everyone powered up to try to follow Gohan but he was already out of sight. They would have been able to follow him by his energy level but they couldn't even sense it. **

"**Oh great! Were the hell is that kid!" Yelled a frustrated Vegeta. **

"**It's like something's masking his energy." Said Trunks.**

"**Either that or he's suppressing his energy level. He's done it before." Said Yamcha.**

"**No. Something's not right. Gohan's energy is there but it's hazy." Said Piccolo.**

**This worried the others. Something was masking Gohan's energy and not only that, the kid wasn't himself right now. Who knew what he could do.**

**- () -**

**They young saiyan had been flying at top speed trying to get as far away from the others as he could. He didn't want to hurt them again.**

**Gohan landed on the ground, falling on his knees, no longer a super saiyan. A bit tired from flying. His head still hurt, but he tried to ignore it. When he looked up, he saw that he was once again back at the Cell Games arena and stood up.**

**~ I should really watch where I'm flying. I've always hated this place. The place where I foolishly got my father killed. ~**

"**Hahaha! That's it young one. Keep blaming yourself. It only makes him all the more stronger." **

**Gohan quickly spun around. He was face to face with the creature that had been following him, though Gohan didn't know this.**

**The young warrior couldn't see the creature's face or body at all. It was completely covered in a black cloak that hid all it's features. But the most nerving part was it's voice. It had a hint of evil in it, and somehow seemed familiar. **

"**Who are you?!" Asked Gohan, getting ready to defend himself.**

"**Don't you know? Typical. Your as stupid as ever." Responded the creature, smirking underneath the cloak.**

"**What?!" Yelled Gohan getting angry.**

**The saiyan's head started to hurt more as the replica emerged once again.**

**'What do you say you let me out. I can shut him up for you.'**

**~ No. No way. Your too dangerous. I can't risk setting you free. ~ Thought Gohan.**

**'Is that so. Well, in that case I think I might just borrow your body for a while!'**

**Gohan once again dropped to his knees, clutching his head. He screamed out loud trying to fight of the unbearable pain in his head.**

"**No! I won't let you!" Yelled Gohan. The half saiyan continued to yell as he once again turned ssj. Gohan was trying to fight him with all his might but the replica didn't even seemed faced.**

**'Hehehe. Why don't you just let it happen? It's that simple. You won't feel anything.'**

**The ground started to shake as if a earthquake was happening. "No! I, I can't let you hurt my friends again!" The young saiyan continued to struggle as he did everything he could to fight him off. All the while the creature was watching, a big smile plastered on it's face.**

**- () -**

**While that had been happening, the other Z Warriors had gone in separate groups to see if they could locate Gohan. So far none of them had had any luck. Seeing as they didn't find Gohan all of them met back at Korin Tower. But all that soon changed when they felt a tremendous power level.**

"**Hey that's Gohan!" Yelled Tien. **

"**He must be in trouble! I can sense complete darkness around him!" Yelled Trunks.**

**All of them could sense it as well. They were scared for their young friend. They didn't know what was happening or what that evil energy was and Gohan was right in the middle of it.**

"**C'mon we've got to go check it out!" Yelled Piccolo.**

"**Right! If Gohan is in trouble he'll need our help." Said Yamcha.**

**Everyone nodded. Each of them powered up and flew off towards the direction of Gohan's ki. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review! That's really important to me! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan Vs The Creature

Author's Note: If you've been reading my author's note, then you should know all this already. Don't own DBZ. And thanks to all of you guys who have been reading and reviewing my stories! And by the way, in this fan fiction, Gohan has already fought Bojack and his henchmen.

"This means talking"

~ This means thinking ~

'This means the replica is talking'

Chapter 8: Gohan Vs. The Creature

"Aaaaghhh!" Yelled the young saiyan Gohan. He was on his knees, clutching his head.

"Come now Gohan. Do you really think you can fight your other side?" Asked the creature. "You can't, he is part of you."

"No! I am nothing like that! I don't like the thrill of a fight like my father does. I'm not anything like a saiyan."

"That's what you'd like to think wouldn't you. You can't deny what you feel inside. Deep down you know I'm right."

Gohan continued to struggle. "I might be part saiyan, but don't forget I'm also half human."

"Hehehe. Like that makes any difference."

The creature started to walk towards Gohan. He knelt down in front of Gohan. With his hand he lifted Gohan's head forcing him to look at him. "I can help you young one."

"Why should I believe you?" Asked Gohan.

"I'll show you."

With a yell, the creature's hand started to glow a bright white. There was a big flash of light.

When everything cleared Gohan was on the ground no longer a super saiyan. He slowly got up. The replica was gone when a minute ago he'd been trying to regain control.

"What did you do?" Asked the young boy.

"Nothing really. Let's just say I simply put him to sleep for a while." Stated the creature.

Gohan was getting suspicious "But why? Why help me? Just moments ago you were talking about how I wasn't strong enough to fight him. And now suddenly here you are helping me. It seemed like you wanted him to take over."

"Yes. That does seem strange doesn't it. Maybe it's time I show you who I really am."

The creature took off the cloak revealing to the young saiyan who he really was.

Gohan was too shocked. "You! But how?!"

- () -

The Z Fighters were worried to say the least. First Gohan takes off saying that he's a danger to them all, evil energy then completely surrounds him, and now they couldn't sense his energy level at all again.

"What the heck is going on?" Asked Yamcha.

"This is crazy. Gohan's energy keeps vanishing and rising." Said Tien.

"Not only that. What do you guys think all that evil energy was?" Asked Krillin.

Nobody said anything. They were all trying to comprehend what was going on.

"What happens now? How are we supposed to find Gohan? He was too far away to tell exactly where he was." Said Tien.

"I guess we should all fly to where Gohan's energy was mostly like and if we don't find him, we should just search near there." Said Trunks.

Everyone agreed and flew off again to search for their young friend.

- () -

Standing right in front of Gohan was a villain he had never wanted to see again.

"No, this can't be. You can't be. Your supposed to be dead. My friends and I helped destroy you. I saw you die with my own eyes."

"Yes shocking isn't it. Luckily fate it seems, has given me another chance to destroy this pathetic planet."

"How did you come back to life? It isn't possible every last bit of you was destroyed and no one has used the dragon balls since the Cell Games, besides the balls are useless for a whole year now."

"That is none of your concern."

Gohan smirked. "Have it your way then. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll soon send you back to wherever it is you came from."

The young half saiyan transformed into a super saiyan and got into a fighting pose.

"Do you really think you can beat me this time?" Asked the newly revived enemy.

"I've done it twice haven't I?"

"Hmph. Cocky, are we now. You'd better be careful with that arrogance Gohan. You don't want anything else to happen because of it." Said the enemy with a rather mocking tone.

The young saiyan got angry at that comment. The enemy had been referring back to the Cell Games. Flashes of Goku's death raced back into Gohan's mind. But he tried to shake it off.

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me." Said the young warrior.

"Oh really? Then why have you been so sad these past weeks grieving over your father's death?"

Gohan growled angrily and charged the enemy. His opponent saw Gohan coming but made no attempt to block. Gohan threw punches wildly, while he just dodged them quite easily. All of a sudden he vanished and kicked Gohan on the side. But the young saiyan rebounded quickly enough with a full powered Masanko. The blast hit or so Gohan thought. The enemy had in reality used an after image.

He reappeared and was about to kick Gohan, but the saiyan managed to block it. The two threw punches and kicks at each other quickly and wildly without remorse. Both threw a single punch and managed to hit each other in the face. In an instant he managed to punch Gohan in the face sending the saiyan to the ground.

Gohan stood up and wiped the blood that had streamed down his mouth. He smiled. "Not bad. You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought." The enemy smiled.

Both charged again, colliding with each other, that their was a huge bright flash of light. Gohan seemed to have the upper hand as he punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the face, and managed to hit him even more powerful blows again.

"C'mon is that all the power you have?" Asked Gohan.

The opponent charged a powerful energy wave and threw it at the young saiyan, but he managed to deflect it easily enough.

He charged once again. The villain threw a punch, but Gohan dodged it easily enough. He followed the saiyan and tried another punch but Gohan kept dodging easily enough.

The villain headed straight for Gohan but at the last moment disappeared and reappeared taking the young half saiyan by surprise, managing to kick him in the stomach. Just as he was about to throw a punch, Gohan blocked it and managed to punch him in the face.

"If that's really all the power you have then I'm more than disappointed."

"Foolish boy. I'm just getting warmed up."

"Is that a fact. Then let's see your real power then. Your starting to bore me."

"If that's really how you want it then fine. So be it."

The creature started to yell as he started to power up. There were great winds as the whole place started to shake due to the tremendous power.

Gohan's sweat dropped. ~ He wasn't kidding about being a lot more powerful then last time. ~

He smiled. ~ But even so, this should be interesting. ~

Finally the saiyan's opponent had finished powering up. "There, this is my full power that you wanted to see."

"Hmph. Maybe this time you'll actually give me a challenge." Said a ever so smirking Gohan.

Each of them fired a powerful energy wave at each other. They both struggled, seeming to be equal. But the enemy/creature started over powering Gohan. The saiyan was about to be hit when suddenly he vanished from the spot.

Gohan was up in the air completely surprised. Not because of how close he came to being hit but because he had actually used his father's technique, the Instant Transmission technique.

~ H-how did I do that? My dad never had a chance to show me that technique. And I never tried to learn it. ~ Gohan wondered what just had happened, but had no time to think anymore as he saw the enemy coming for him.

His opponent started throwing energy blasts at the saiyan, but Gohan deflected all of them before they hit. When Gohan looked he had vanished out of sight.

~ Darn it. Where is he. I can't even sense where he is. ~

All of a sudden, the young half saiyan was hit in the back and sent flying to the ground.

"What's the matter Gohan? Am I too fast for you? Hehehe." Said the creature, mocking our young hero.

~ Incredible. Not only has his strength increased, but so has his speed. If I'm going to beat him I'll have to transform, but...I can't. It's too dangerous. ~

"C'mon Gohan are you too scared to fight or are you simply giving up like that pathetic father of yours."

Gohan growled in annoyance. ~ How dare he insults my father. I'll make sure to shut him up for good. It's risky, but I have no choice. It's the only way too beat him. ~

Gohan smirked. "It's not over yet. I've still got one more trick up my sleeve."

With a yell, the young saiyan started to power up as gold energy and wind surround him. Gohan could feel the energy once again surging through his veins. The power that had helped him destroy the android Cell. Lightning surrounded his body. He was now is super saiyan 2 form.

"This time I'll finish you off for good!" Said Gohan. Hatred in every single word.

"So, you've decided to transform, I see. Hehehe. Do you really think that such a good idea? Hmph. Remember, don't let your power go to your head."

"Enough! Are you going to keep running your mouth or are we going to fight?!"

"Anxious to fight are we now? Fine. Have it your way. Let's get this over with."

Both charged at each other. Gohan kicked him in the face sending him flying through a rock. The saiyan reappeared and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying through more rocks and into the dirt.

Gohan flew down to where he was, his back facing him. The enemy charged him but Gohan turned around and with his energy send him backwards. Before he could get up Gohan punched him hard on the face. The creature fired a powerful energy wave, but the saiyan tilted his head, dodging the attack.

Gohan smirked. "What's wrong? You were doing so well before."

"Hehehe. Do you really think you have beaten me?"

Instantly he vanished. Out of nowhere Gohan was hit in the face and send to the ground. He got up and disappeared. Gohan was in the sky punching, kicking, and throwing energy blasts and the opponent, as he did the same thing. Both warriors kept vanishing and appearing.

Gohan looked around as he searched for him. He saw him and threw a powerful energy. The enemy vanished. Gohan followed him as he saw him directly under the sun. In a flash, the opponent got ready to use the solar flare. ~ Oh no! ~ Seeing this Gohan closed his eyes, and blocked his face with his hands.

But that had only been a bluff. ~ Heh. He fell for it. ~

All of a sudden, Gohan felt himself paralyzed. He couldn't move at all. He slowly opened his eyes to see purple sparks of energy around his body. It was the creature, he was using a similar technique like the men of Bojack had used. Except this one was more stronger and drained his power more quickly.

It took everything for the young saiyan not to scream. The attack was like electricity. Gohan struggled to break free, but it was useless. He slowly reverted back to normal. His struggling made the attack drain his energy faster.

"Hehehe. It looks like you fell for my trap. Indeed this attack is like the one you call Bojack. But as you can see, when your trapped in this one it drains energy much faster and you can't escape unless I stop."

- () -

The others were quickly racing towards the spot where Gohan was. They had sensed it when he had transformed super saiyan and when he had gone beyond that. All of them felt it when he had been fighting, but none of them were able to sense any enemies. Just complete darkness.

And now, Gohan's energy had vanished as if though something or someone was masking it.

"C'mon you guys we've got to hurry!" Yelled Trunks. "We have to help Gohan!"

"Why are you so worried. The brat's a saiyan he can take care of himself." Stated the proud prince.

"Because we don't know what were up against Vegeta." Said Piccolo.

"It doesn't matter. We're strong enough to handle anything."

"Let's hope so." Said Krillin.

They continued to fly to their destination.

- () -

Gohan was on the ground, barely conscious.

"Remember what I told you. You have up to a few months. Then I'll come back to see your decision. But it doesn't make any difference either way. You will come with me even if I have to force you. Besides, you can't fight me. I've already proven that I can beat you. Now as for your wounds. I will heal them, I don't want those friends of yours to know I'm here. This won't help you stay conscious but this way they won't find out."

This was the last thing Gohan heard before losing consciousness.

Well, that was ch.8. Hope you liked it! Remember to review!


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

Author's Note: I am so sorry I am late you guys. But my net book got busted up, so I had to use my bro's laptop to rewrite my fan fiction. And I was busy doing other things and I had to download OpenOffice into my brother's laptop. And yeah. But don't worry I'm never abandoning this story.

SPOILER ALERT: There's scenes where things happened in the anime. From almost every saga. So if you haven't seen them, skip those parts.

Most of you guys know who 'he' is, but I know my friend that's reading my fan fiction doesn't so I'm going to reveal it. Don't own DBZ.

"This means talking"

~ This means thinking ~

So anyway here's ch.9.

Chapter 9: Revelations

"So, anyone have any ideas on what's going on" Asked Yamcha.

The whole Z gang was back inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where Gohan was on the bed, still unconscious. This time everyone decided to stay there to make sure that when Gohan woke up he wouldn't sneak out again like last time.

"Well, it seems that all we know is that there's some kind of evil force out there. And whatever it is, it seems to be after Gohan." Trunks said.

"Do you really think so?" Asked Krillin.

"Anything's possible at this point."

"Yeah. And let's not forget about how Gohan battled with us like we were enemies. There was something strange with him. He was acting so...just so different."

"Could it be that there's two Gohan's?" Asked Yamcha.

Everyone stared at Yamcha as if saying 'Your joking right'?

"What?! Like Trunks said anything's possible! Gohan wouldn't try to hurt us like that on purpose. We've known him his whole life. I mean, what else could it be, then?"

"It doesn't seem likely that there's two. Remember what he told us? That he didn't want to hurt us, that he was dangerous. It seems as if something is trying to get a hold of him." Said the namekian Piccolo.

"That's right. Not to mention that he told us that we couldn't do anything to help him. That he'd have to do it alone." Said Trunks.

"The way you guys say it, it seems as if something's trying to take over Gohan." Said Tien.

Everyone stared back at him, considering the idea. The way the kid acted, it seemed like a high possibility.

"You morons still don't get it, do you." It was the proud saiyan prince who had spoken.

"What do you mean Vegeta? Asked Krillin.

He growled in annoyance. They really couldn't figure it out? "Can't you idiots see what's in front of you? Think. The boy is half saiyan, half earthling."

All of the warrior stayed silent. Trying to figure out what Vegeta meant.

Krillin spoke, "I don't think any of us understand what your trying to say."

The prince grunted. "Really, it's hard to believe any of you have brains. You don't even know how to use it. Just think. Two sides of a coin. One light. One darkness."

The others eyes widened in realization.

~ Finally. It seems as though they've gotten it. ~ Thought Vegeta.

"W-wait a sec. You don't mean...?" Said Tien.

"Yes! I knew I was right! There really are two Gohan's!" Yelled Yamcha triumphantly.

Everyone fell down. (Anime style. If you know what I mean) ; )

"Well, what? He said one dark and one light."

Vegeta got up, angry. "No you idiot! What I had meant was - "

He hadn't finished his sentence because a small groan was heard. Everybody turned their heads to the direction of the bed. Gohan's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, Gohan! Your awake!" Said Krillin.

Gohan slowly sat up. "I'm back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Asked Gohan, rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Me and the others brought you back here after we found you unconscious in the desert. What happened back there, anyway?" Asked Yamcha.

Gohan's eyes widened as he remembered. He had been with his friends, who had been wondering what was going on with him, since he had attacked them. Then he had tried to get out and an old enemy had resurfaced.

~ I can't believe this is happening. It's just one nightmare after another. And it's all my fault. ~

The saiyan clenched his fists. ~ I should have been the one to die at the Cell Games. Not my dad. If father had survived and I'd died, then none of this would be happening. I wish it could have been me to sacrifice myself. ~

"Hey, ugh, Gohan are you alright?" Asked Yamcha.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Said Gohan.

Everything stayed silent. The young half saiyan had been dreading this moment. He had lost control and the others had seen. They wanted to know what was up. And the enemy he had faced was not stronger than him, but clever. He was using everything precious to him, against him. And he had made Gohan an ultimatum: Do as he wants or kill him and all his friends and the earth.

Piccolo broke the silence. "Gohan, we know that your upset at the moment and that you don't want to talk to anyone, but you have to let us know what's going on." Said Piccolo.

Gohan kept his eyes down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He also made sure that whatever he thought wasn't read by Piccolo. The saiyan still didn't say nothing.

"Gohan, please. Stop being so stubborn and listen to us. What's wrong?" Said Trunks.

The mighty prince was starting to lose patience. "Enough of this useless waiting! If that brat won't tell you what's going on then I will!"

Gohan looked up, shocked. Vegeta knew?!

"Alright, fine." Everyone stared back at the young warrior. "I'll tell you." ~ Not like I have a choice anyway. ~ Thought Gohan, sighing.

Gohan hesitated before continuing. "I-I know I've been acting weird lately. And your all wondering why I fought you guys, right?"

All of them nodded their heads.

"Well, to tell you the truth...Th-that wasn't really me."

Everyone looked at each other. Besides Vegeta who already knew. "What do you mean Gohan?" Asked Tien. "I'm telling you guys, there's two Gohan's." Said Yamcha.

The saiyan smiled at his friends statement. "No. There's not two of me...but, it...it was my other side...my saiyan side."

"Hmph. Just as I thought." Said Vegeta.

Gohan looked at Vegeta. "That's right. But, how did you know?"

"Well, it seems since your half saiyan and half earthling, the other side would want to get out. It's that simple. Besides, there's now way Kakarot's son could be evil. You guys are to pure for that to happen."

"Yeah, but, if he gets full control, then it will be like I turn bad. And that's what worries me."

The others looked on with blank faces.

"Do you guys mind telling us what the heck your talking about." Said Krillin.

"You guys still don't get it, do you?" Asked Gohan. All of them shook their heads.

"It's like Vegeta's been saying. I'm half saiyan, half human, right. And you guys know how saiyans are. Ruthless, cocky, cold blooded killers who love to fight."

"Sounds kinda how Vegeta was before. And not to mention Goku, who did love a good challenge." Said Tien.

Gohan nodded his head. "Exactly. And so now, my saiyan side is starting to unleash itself. It's like my saiyan DNA is getting stronger inside of me and I guess you can say that Yamcha is kinda right. It is like there's two of me. The good me that's talking to you right now and my saiyan side that only wants to fight and kill. But really it's just me."

All of the Z warriors were listening, shocked. Except Vegeta, who already knew and could really care any less.

"So, now you guys know. That's why I've been telling to get away from me. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Each time I'd let him out before he'd get stronger and stronger. And now he's trying to take over my body." All the while Gohan had been talking he had kept is eyes down.

"Gohan, you said that each time you'd let him out and he'd stronger. Does that mean he's gotten out before?" Asked Piccolo.

Gohan looked at Piccolo, complete guilt in his eyes, for he had been the one to bring this on all of them.

All eyes turned back to Gohan. "Well, it wasn't really me. But you guys know how whenever I'd get mad my hidden powers would be unleashed. And that power came from my saiyan side. He would only get out for a minute, but, that would be enough to stop the enemies we were facing."

"Now it makes sense." Said Trunks.

"Gohan, you said that he'd get out. Did you let him out on your account?" Asked Krillin.

"To tell you the truth...yes." Everyone looked shocked.

"Gohan, why would you do that? You know how saiyans are. You even told us yourself." Said Trunks.

"I know, but it was the only way."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, look you guys. I'll tell you every single time I'd let him out. The first time was when I was a baby. My mother and father had been with me walking outside and I had been in a little toy car. My dad had been watching these birds with mom and carelessly let go of the handle."

"Heh. Typical Goku. Letting go like that." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah. So anyway I went rolling down the mountain and a rock made me go flying out of the car and I was about to hit a tree but, at that exact moment I released my saiyan side and saved myself. The second time was when Raditz was fighting my father. I was trapped in his space ship but, I could still hear my father's yells. I snapped and got free. Next thing I knew my power was sky rocketing and I slammed into Raditz, weakening him. Piccolo could probably tell you the next time I unleashed my power."

Piccolo nodded his head. "I had just told Gohan about his head power and to prove my point I got him and threw him at a huge rock. In an instant Gohan let out a huge energy wave destroying the whole thing and that blast left a big trail behind it."

Gohan continued, "While I was still training in the woods sometimes my powers would get unleashed and I'd save myself from whatever danger there was. And then there was Frieza. Krillin had been hurt really badly. But, Frieza stopped me from saving him. I couldn't control what happened next. I just exploded and attacked."

All the while everyone had been listening. "Each time I'd get mad the barrier that kept my saiyan side at bay would break. Even if it was just for a second, it'd be enough to stop our enemies in their tracks. My memories from those moments weren't all clear. I didn't care who I was fighting or how strong they were, all I wanted was to make them pay."

"So, is that what happened at the Cell Games Gohan?" Asked Krillin.

The saiyan nodded his head. "Yeah. After watching Cell kill 16, I couldn't bare it. I needed the help from my saiyan side. I searched deep within myself and I saw him. He told me that if we became one, we'd be the strongest warrior who ever lived. I agreed to join with him. I just didn't want anybody else to die because of me. And I guess you could say that's how I transformed. That was the first time he was in full control. But, I was conscious of what we were doing. And now my saiyan side wants complete control of me. I guess, you could say he wants me to be more like a saiyan rather than a human. And he's willing to do anything to make that happen."

After Gohan had finished talking everybody was quite shocked. They had quite a situation on their hands.

~ I wonder if I should tell them about...No, I don't think they should know...This is between me and him........Maybe he's right. Maybe I am more like a saiyan then I realize. There were those times when I wanted to fight and train rather than study...No! I can't let him get to me. I only wanted that to help father protect earth. But, still I can't help and shake this feeling that he's right. ~

"There's still something I don't understand." It was Tien who had spoken. All eyes turned to him. "Why is it that only Gohan's dealing with this? It's not like he's the only one who's half saiyan." Tien had been referring to Trunks.

"Tien's right. Trunks' is half saiyan too. So why is it that his saiyan side hasn't tried to break free too?" Asked Krillin.

All of them were stumped with that. It was an interesting point.

"I think I can answer that." It was Gohan. "It might be because I was the very first born half saiyan hybrid. And so I have the potential to be the strongest fighter in the universe. And it makes sense that my saiyan side would be powerful enough to try to get out."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Said Yamcha.

"So, now that we know what were dealing with, what are we going to do once Gohan's saiyan side, starts acting up a bit?" Asked Tien.

"I think I could answer that one too." Said Gohan. "Well, every time that I'd train, I'd get more control of my abilities. So maybe that could work."

"That's a great idea! None of us can really stand a chance against you but, Vegeta can!" Exclaimed Krillin.

"What! Why would I bother in helping that brat?" Yelled Vegeta.

"Oh c'mon Vegeta. It'll really help your training."

"Grrr. Fine. I'll do it!"

"It looks like we've got everything under control." Said Krillin happily.

Piccolo put a hand on Gohan's shoulder since he could feel his uneasiness. "Everything will be fine kid. You'll see. We'll beat this thing."

Gohan smiled. "Right."

Everyone started to exit the chamber. "Let's get something to eat you guys. I'm starving!" Said Yamcha.

Gohan got up and slowly walked behind. He knew that what he told them wasn't completely true. His saiyan side wasn't acting up all on it's own. 'He' was causing it. And in a few months he would return to see what Gohan decided. Either way, everything seemed hopeless. He only hoped that everything would turn out alright.

"Dad, I wish you could be here. At least I'd feel safe with you around." Said Gohan, closing the door behind him.

Author's Note: Well, that was chapter 9. Again sorry I'm late. And I might be late again since I have to turn in this big science essay that I need to start, that's worth like a 1,000 points. So, I can't afford to lose my A. Trust me, my mom's kinda like Chichi with my studies. (I shudder). Well, hopefully I can update soon! And remember to keep reading and reviewing! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10: First Day Of School!

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late again. But, now since I'm on Spring Break I have a lot more time to write. So, expect faster updates now. It's the least I could do for being late. You guys rock! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 10: First Day Of School?!

It has been about 3 weeks since the others had found out about Gohan's saiyan side. So far, no more outbursts have occurred. Gohan has kept training with Vegeta and it seems as though the training has paid off in keeping the young boy's other side at bay.

The young warrior was in his room studying, just like he had promised his mother he would. A knock was heard on the door. It was his mother Chichi who was carrying a drink for Gohan.

"Here you go Gohan. You sure have been studying hard today."

"Thanks mom."

"By the way Gohan, I have some great news. Your grandfather called me and told me that he wold need a new heir to his kingdom, since he's going to retire soon. When I married your father I didn't accept the thrown, so now your going to be the future king of his kingdom."

Gohan was shocked. "I'm going to be a what?!"

"You should be a proud, inheriting your own kingdom and becoming a great scholar. It's a great thing!"

"I guess so." ~ Wow. I'm going to be a king. Vegeta is sure going to be jealous of that, that's for sure. He's always been proud of being the only prince around. Not to mention since he was the prince of all the saiyans. ~

His mother broke him out of his thoughts, "Of course becoming a good king will take a lot of work too. Every weekend, Saturday and Sunday, for two hours you'll study with my father at his castle."

"Okay. It's only two hours. So, I'll have the rest of the day to train after I study, right? Besides I have all day weeknights."

"Not exactly." Replied Chichi.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember those lasts exams you took?" Gohan nodded his head. "You got 100% on everything which means your now going to attend Orange Star Middle School next week."

"What?! Your saying that I have to go to public School! "That's right." Replied Chichi happily.

"Mom do I have to?" "Yes. You have to. Just think Gohan going to school, many opportunities will show themselves and you'll actually make friends your own age. Besides, I want you to get yourself a wife so I'll have grandchildren someday. Your going and that's final."

"Alright."

And with that Chichi left Gohan's room.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to school. I mean, how am I supposed to fit in? I've never been around kids my own age. And with all this, I'll have less time to train. Oh well, I'll see how this works out."

- () -

1 week later.

"Gohan time to get up! Remember, today's your first day of school!"

The young saiyan could only let out a groan. He didn't want to go to school. He was nervous about fitting in and hiding his amazing strength from everyone. But, mainly because of his saiyan side. It could try to get out at any moment. And 'he' was still out there, waiting for his decision.

Reluctantly he got up, took a shower and changed into a white long sleeved shirt and black pants. (It's the same outfit that he wore in the episode "A Girl Called Lime", in case you want to know more on how it looks).

Gohan made his way to the kitchen where Chichi had already made them breakfast.

"Good morning honey." Said Chichi. "Morning mom."

"How are you this morning sweetie?"

"Well, to the you the truth, I'm a little nervous. I've never been to school before so..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make a great first impression."

"Yeah I guess so."

After finishing eating, Gohan got ready to leave. "Nimbus!" The yellow cloud quickly came to view and stopped in front of the young saiyan. He jumped on it.

"Now, make sure to pay attention to all your teachers okay Gohan."

"Right. See you later mom."

With that he took off towards to class.

"Have a wonderful first day!" Yelled Chichi behind in the distance.

- () -

After flying for about 20 minutes, Gohan had finally arrived to the city. The saiyan jumped off the cloud. "Thanks for the ride Nimbus! I'll catch ya after class!"

In front of Gohan was a big sign that read 'Satan City'. And in front was a huge picture of Hercule Satan, the man who had supposedly beaten Cell. "I can't believe people actually think he saved the world. And they even named the city after him. Well, I'd better go. Don't want to be late on my first day."

With that Gohan took off running deeper into the city.

In the distance a bunch of gun fires could be heard. Gohan looked in the direction of the commotion and saw that a bank robbery was happening. And the police seemed to be having a hard time with the crooks. "Again with the robberies. Don't they ever learn their lessons? Might as well stop them."

Gohan turned into a super saiyan and prepared to jump into action.

"Hahaha! Take this you pigs!" Yelled one of the robbers as he shot at the cops. Of course they couldn't do anything but, hide behind a car to avoid being hit. "So much for the big bad police!"

Then out of nowhere the man that had been shooting was kicked in the side of his face. "What the hell was that!" Yelled another.

As the crooks saw who was behind that. They saw that it was only a kid with golden glowing hair and blue-green eyes.

"I suggest you guys stop this now unless you want to end up like your friend over there."

"You little brat. Nobody messes with us and get's away with it!" The man charged Gohan and threw a punch at him. Gohan ducked, easily evading it and punched the man in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Let's see how good you are now! Eat led!" The last crook that was standing started to fire at Gohan. The young saiyan ran through all the bullets being fired at him and punched the man, sending him to the ground, knocked out.

Everyone in the crowd was amazed. This little boy had just stopped these crooks all by himself, when the police couldn't even stop them.

One of the policemen walked up to Gohan. "Wow son. That was amazing. We sure could use you on the team. Good work out there. Thank you for the help."

Gohan smiled and put a hand behind his head. "It was nothing."

"By the way, what's your name my boy?" "My name? You can just call me the Gold Fighter."

Before any one else decided to ask questions, the young warrior decided to leave. "Well, ugh, I have to be headed off." With that Gohan took off into the sky.

After he had left Videl Satan had come to see what had happened.

"Oh hey there Videl!" It was the officer that had talked to Gohan a few moments ago. "It looks like your a little late the party. You should have seen it. A little boy about your age stopped these men all by himself. He was super fast and the bullets didn't even seem to face him."

~ A little boy my age? I wonder... ~

"How did this kid look like?"

"Well, he was wearing a white shirt with black pants. He had glowing golden hair with green eyes. He said to call him the Gold Fighter."

~ I knew it! So it really was him! I can't believe I missed him! ~

Videl remembered the last time they met. He had helped and saved her from a bunch of crooks. And he had just left her wondering who he truly was.

The cop broke her out of her thoughts. "I thought you might have known him since he had the Orange Star badge on him."

"All the kids at school have to wear this thing." Said Videl looking down at her badge. "If he really goes there, I will find him." She smiled. ~ I guess he was right. Fate it seems, will have us meet again. ~

- () -

At Orange Star Middle School, Gohan was in the principle's office getting his classes.

"Great to have you at our school. Here is your schedule and I've called one of my students to show you to your classes."

At that moment a young girl with black hair tied in two pig tails came in. "You wanted to see me sir."

"Ah, yes Videl. Gohan, this is Videl Satan. Videl this is Son Gohan. Videl can you kindly show Gohan to his classes?" Said the principal.

"Of course sir."

Both of them walked out of the principle's office.

~ I can't really place it, but she looks familiar to me. ~ Thought the eleven year old boy as he looked at Videl carefully.

"So, Gohan it looks like we have all the same classes together." Said Videl.

"Yeah. Looks that way. So, your the daughter of Mister Satan right?"

Videl nodded her head. ~ Oh no here it comes. Every time some one finds out about my father they freak out, all excited. ~

"That must be nice being a celebrity's daughter and all." "Yeah I guess."

~ I wonder why he didn't freak out if he knows who my dad is. Everyone else does. And now that I think about it. He's wearing the exact same clothing as that mysterious Gold Fighter... ~

~ Now I remember! She's the girl I helped stopped those bank robbers a few weeks ago. She really is a good fighter, compared to her dad I mean. I said that we might meet again but, I didn't think that would actually happen. ~

As the both of them thought about the other, they had made it to their first class which was math.

Videl walked in and sat down, while Gohan handed his papers to the teacher.

"Good morning class. Today we are having a new classmate join us. That's your cue my boy."

Gohan walked in, a bit nervous. "Hello. My name is Gohan."

"Gohan here made perfect results on his entry exams. English, math, chemistry, many of you can learn from his example." Most of the students found this amusing, a nerd joining the class.

"Quiet! You students are an embarrassment to public school! Now, Gohan, you may sit wherever you'd like."

He nodded his head. The teacher sat down at his own desk while Gohan looked around the room for an open seat.

"Yoohoo new boy! Here's one!" Said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was pointing to a desk next to her's. As Gohan walked closer, thanks to his saiyan hearing, he heard the blonde girl whisper something to Videl, "Look at him Videl. He's a cutie." Of course Videl could care less. Her friend was always checking out every single guy in the school.

The young half saiyan tried not to blush at that. Gohan took his seat and sat down. "I'm Erasa, with an E and this is my friend Videl." "Yeah. I know Videl, I met her just a few moments ago."

"You did?" Said Erasa looking at Videl. "How come you didn't say anything?" "Why? There was nothing to tell."

Erasa spoke, "So, Gohan did you just move into the city? Maybe we could study at your house." "No, I commute here." "Oh, that's cool. Where from?" "The 439 Mountain area. You see it's pretty small." Erasa stood from where she was sitting. "Get out of here! The 439 area is 500 miles away!"

Seeing as how Erasa wasn't paying attention, the teacher got mad. "Excuse me miss, but I am trying to teach a class!"

Erasa quickly sat down and got her book, pretending to read. The book covering her face, she whispered to Gohan. "How in the world do you get here? That's gotta be close to a five hour car drive." "Yeah, well. I guess that's how much my mom wants me to go to public school. I've been home schooled my whole life."

"By the way Gohan. I've been meaning to point out something." It was Videl who had spoken. "The Gold Fighter who had mysteriously vanished earlier after stopping a bank robbery, was said to be wearing a white shirt and black pants. Sound familiar?"

"How strange. You and the Gold Fighter dress alike." Said Erasa. "Yeah that is strange."

~ Oh great, she's on to me. ~ Thought Gohan.

"Come on Videl. You know he can't be the Gold Fighter. Who's ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero. The guy's gotta be buff." It was Sharpener who had spoken, the guy who was sitting next to Videl. He had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

Erasa spoke, "Ignore him. I bet you could fight crime if you wanted." "Oh, I doubt it."

Of course this did nothing to stop the ever suspicious Videl. ~ Maybe Sharpener's right. His hair's not even right. But, then again the fighters in the Cell Games videos changed their hair color, although dad said it was a cheap trick. ~

The rest of the day went on with not much happening except in P.E, where Gohan had caught a ball 25 feet in the air and didn't even seemed fazed by being hit by the baseball right in the face. And not to mention by hard he throws.

After school Videl had been following Gohan. She was hiding behind a tree. "How strange. He said he lives far away but, it looks like he's walking home."

Being able to sense ki, Gohan noticed Videl following him. Making a turn behind a building Gohan jumped up to the roof, leaving a stunned Videl from his sudden disappearance. "Where'd he go?"

"Fheww. This could turn annoying with her trying to find out my secret." Said Gohan as he flew off on the Flying Nimbus. "Might as go see Bulma to see if she can make me something so I can automatically change into my gi when stopping those bad guys."

And with that the young saiyan flew off to Capsule Corporation.

~ You only have a few months Son Gohan. Then I'll come back for you. ~

Author's Note: Hope you liked this ch. And I'll update much sooner now that school is out of the way. Remember to Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting Crime

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late. Again. I know I said I'd update sooner but, personal things got in the way. I know. Lame excuse. And then I had to fix my net book from the viruses it got. Well, enough of making you wait. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 11: Fighting Crime

"Gohan, why would you need a device like that?"

Gohan had made his way to Capsule Corporation and he had just told Bulma about how he needed something that helped him automatically change to his gi.

"Well, I just thought I help the police and Videl fight the criminals, seeing as though their a lot of them."

"Yes. I guess being a super hero is too much in your blood. By the way who's this Videl person?"

"She's a classmate of mine and the daughter of Hercule Satan. She's always helping the police stop the bad guys. And unlike her father, she's a really powerful fighter."

"Oh, I see. The way you put it Gohan it seems if you have a little crush on this girl."

Gohan's whole face turned as red as a tomato. "What! No way! I've only known her a day! What makes you think that I like her?!"

"Well, for starters, why is your whole face red?" "Because your embarrassing me." "Oh come now Gohan, something as small as that shouldn't make a person red as a strawberry. You don't have to be shy with me, you can tell me the truth."

"What's to tell except that she's a girl who I want to help fight crime. And the reason I need that device is because she's starting to suspect that I'm the Gold Fighter. She really is smart and if I'm not careful she'll find her suspicions are correct. Besides, she's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, okay. Whatever you say." Everyone of those word had a teasing tone to it.

Gohan let out a mental sigh, relieved that Bulma finally dropped the subject. I mean there was no way he could actually like Videl, could there?

"So, where's Vegeta? I thought I might train with him while I wait." Asked Gohan.

"Why, he's right here." Said Vegeta coming out of the shadows. "How long have you been standing there?" Asked Bulma.

"Long enough to know that Kakarot's brat has found himself a mate."

It took everything Gohan had to not blush. "If that were true Vegeta, then you would have heard the part about how she's just my friend."

"Oh is that a fact? Hmph." Said Vegeta and smiled.

"Right. So, how about we start training now. I don't want to get slow in case a new enemy shows up."

"Anxious to fight are we now? Is this really Gohan or his other side speaking?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Gohan smirked. "Maybe a little of both. Hard to tell?"

Bulma spoke, a little nervous, "Now, Gohan. Remember what happened last time? Your not supposed to let your saiyan side out. Not even a little bit."

"Don't worry Bulma. I'm in complete control. I'm just having a little fun with Vegeta over there."

"Well, if your positive about it."

"Alright then. Let's get started." Said Vegeta as he started to walk to the gravity room.

"I guess I'll see you later Bulma." Said Gohan.

"Be careful Gohan." He smiled. "I will be."

With that the young saiyan went after Vegeta.

Entering the GR, Gohan saw the prince waiting for him impatiently. "It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry but, I was talking to your wife." "I gathered as much. So, shall we begin?"

"Hold on a sec. Before we start, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Grr. I thought we came here to fight, not for some chit chat."

"Aw C'mon Vegeta. I'll be quick." "Grr. Oh alright what is it?" "Well, you know how me and Bulma were talking about how supposedly I like Videl, right?" Yes. What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering how you exactly know when you've found your true mate."

"Why do you care about something like that? Are you wondering because of that earthling?"

"Ugh. For the last time I don't like her like that! We're just friends! But, I was just wondering you know."

"Hmph. Either way I really don't really care about your silly emotions. But, if you really want to know, it's simple. When a saiyan finds his mate they form a kind of bond. So, when your near each other you'll be able to hear each others thoughts. And you'll be able to sense things about them that others can't."

"Oh, I see. Well thanks. Now, let's begin." Said Gohan getting into a fighting pose. "At last your ready to fight." Both of them charged each other, ready to give it there all.

- () -

After about two hours Gohan and Vegeta had finished training and Bulma had finished making Gohan the device that he had asked for.

"So, all I have to do is push this button?" Asked the young saiyan looking down at the watch on his arm. "That's right. Just push that red button and you'll automatically have your gi on." Responded Bulma.

Pressing the button, Gohan was no longer wearing the clothes he had earlier. Instead he had on the purple gi that Piccolo had given him.

"Wow. Thanks Bulma. This should really help in keeping my identity a secret."

"Your welcome."

Having gotten what he had come for, Gohan said his goodbyes and headed home.

"I'm going have to hurry up since I'm already late. I should have been home hours ago. Mom must be really mad."

Flying for a few moments, the saiyan noticed that some driver below was driving way to fast on a crowded street. "What is it with all these people? Can't they ever follow the rules?" Gohan quickly transformed into a super saiyan and flew down, standing right in front of the path of the car.

The two men in the car saw Gohan just in time and pushed the brakes before they run him over. Looking out the window, one of them yelled, "Hey you little punk! What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?!"

"The real question is, why are you guys driving so fast in the middle of the street. You could cause an accident because of your reckless driving." Responded Gohan.

Both men got out of the car. "What is this a lecture. Now you listen here kid. If you don't get out of the way you'll be sorry!" The saiyan didn't move an inch. "Alright that does it!" The tall muscular man ran forward, throwing punches at Gohan. But, of course he managed to dodge them easily.

"You missed me. Now, try this." Gohan ran forward and kicked the man in the face, sending him to the ground.

His other friend was surprised. "What! He's just a kid." "I guess you've learned your lesson. I suggest both of you be more careful on the road."

Grabbing his friend's legs, the other man dragged him into the car. He got in the car and drove off but, not before saying, "We'll be back! Nobody messes with the Red Shark Gang!"

Having taken care of that, Gohan flew off into the sky, leaving a stunned crowd behind.

- () -

"Really Gohan. One day with those kids and your already coming home late." Said Chichi. "And why on Earth are you wearing your gi?"

"Well, I went over to Bulma's house to train with Vegeta."

"I see. If you were at Bulma's you should have at least called me." "Yeah, sorry about that."

~ I don't think I should tell her about me fighting crime. She barley even let's me train. She'll most likely say that I'm just wasting my time and that I should let the police handle it. ~

"Gohan, wash up dinner will be ready soon." "Alright."

- () -

(A few days later).

The next day was a regular peaceful day. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Gohan was seated in his English class copying down notes. He didn't have to copy them since he had already learned it when he was five years old. But, that way he wouldn't be bored. Erasa was asleep in her chair, obviously bored as well and Sharpener was looking at himself in the mirror, admiring how he looked.

Videl, on the other hand was glaring at Gohan. She had heard about how this kid with super powers stopped some crazy driver on the road just yesterday. And how when she went to stop these criminals that had hijacked a bus, Gohan had disappeared as well.

She was sure he was the Gold Fighter. Gohan matched the description perfectly. ~ He doesn't look like much of a fighter, but looks can be deceiving. And he doesn't talk much about his life which, makes it all the more mysterious. ~

A small beeping noise was heard, knocking Videl out of her thoughts.

"This is Videl. Go ahead captain." "Videl! A gang called the Red Shark Gang has kidnapped the mayor and is keeping him hostage! We need your help right away!" Said the chief of the policemen. "Okay. I'm on my way."

Getting up from the seat she ran down the stairs. As she headed for the door she asked the teacher, "May I be excused sir?" But, she didn't even wait for a reply. "Thank you."

~ She's going after those criminals and she might need my help like last time. I've got to help her! ~ Thought the young saiyan.

Gohan also got out of his seat and ran for the door. "And where do you think your going?" Asked his teacher. Stopping for a moment, Gohan replied, "Bathroom." And kept on running. Reaching the ceiling, Gohan changed to his gi and turned super saiyan.

"Now, if I can only sense where Videl went to." Searching for Videl's energy signature, Gohan found it. "Got it! She's close. Good."

Videl on the other hand had already arrived where the Red Shark Gang was.

"So, your the daughter of that pathetic Mr. Satan. Has he no shame, sending his little girl to do his dirty work?" It was the tall guy that had spoken. (You know, that guy who looks like Nappa from the episode Rescue Videl).

"My father's a busy man. Just think of me as a maid. I go wherever the filth is and clean it up. If you want to challenge my father, you'll have to get through me first." Said the confident Videl.

"I came here for your father. But if I have to defeat you first to get him out here, then so be it."

With that Videl threw a kick which the man managed to block easily. She threw more punches managing to punch the guy in the stomach. Videl kicked him in the face sending him backwards.

"Not bad for a little girl. You'll pay for that one." With quick speed he punched Videl in the face, sending her to the ground hard.

At that exact moment the Gold Fighter arrived. "You better back off if you know what's good for you." One of the men pointed their gun at Gohan. "Why don't you listen to your own advice before you get hurt." The saiyan easily enough bended the material.

"Who do you think you are little boy?" Asked the tall guy. "Just call me the Gold Fighter."

"Get out of here!" It was Videl who had spoken. ~ The last thing I need is for him to show me up. I'm the only number one fighter in this town. ~ "I don't need any of your help. I didn't even ask for it!" "But, Videl I'm only trying to" -. He was cut off. "You just want to get in my way. I already told you. I don't need help."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Yelled the tall guy. "Boys! Shut this kid up!" All of the three men started to fire at Gohan. He disappeared from the spot and quickly knocked each men out. Gohan made his way to the mayor and untied him.

"Now I've got you!" The tall man had Videl in a stranglehold and she didn't seem to be able to get free. Gohan ran forward. "Let her go!" Even as he said those words, with her elbow Videl hit him in the stomach, released from his grip. Then with a kick to the face, she rendered the man unconscious.

~ Wow. What an amazing girl. She decked him. She sure is a heck of a fighter. ~ Thought Gohan.

After the police arrested the bad guys and put them in the car, Gohan decided to get back to class. He had been gone for almost half and hour and he didn't want to be more late. He was in enough trouble as it was.

"Hey Gold Fighter!" It was Videl who had called Gohan. "Thank you for helping me." Gohan smiled. "It was my pleasure." "Just don't think this means I'm going to try to stop figuring out who you are. I have a pretty good hunch." "Hehehe. Is that so? Well, I guess I'll see you later."

With that Gohan flew quickly back to class.

When he got there English class had already ended but, he did still managed to get in trouble. He another one day of detention again.

After school, he and his friends were walking together.

"Okay. Spill it Videl. Is there something going on between you and you know who?" "Who are you talking about? You mean Gohan?" "Yes. Each time you leave he disappears."

"Really. Hey, Gohan!" When Videl turned around Gohan had once again vanished. "Now, where did he go?" Asked Videl.

"Look, your not suppose to worry when a nerd disappears. Besides Videl needs a strong man not some bookworm." "Videl doesn't need a strong man. She can kick your butt all by herself." Stated Erasa. "No she can't!" "Yes I can!" "Whatever."

All the while Gohan had heard everything. After they had walked far enough where they couldn't see him, Gohan blasted off into the sky and headed home.

Author's Note: Sorry I'm updating late now you guys. Like I said I've been busy with a lot of things. I'll try my best to update quicker. Remember to Review! And thanks to all you guys who have been R&R!


	12. Chapter 12: The Return

Author's Note: Hope u like this chapter! And thanks for all the reviews! BTW - This chapter starts when a couple of months have passed. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 12: The Return...

Everywhere Gohan looked, there was complete darkness. It was eerily quiet, not a single soul was in sight. It was just a complete void of blackness. "The last thing I remember was falling asleep and now I'm here." Spoke Gohan.

As he continued walking a bunch of ruble came into view. What was once a city now lay in ruins. Everything had been completely destroyed. "Whoa. I wonder what happened here?" Even as Gohan asked that, a faint laughter could be heard behind him. With his saiyan hearing he was able to hear it.

Gohan turned around but saw no one in sight. ~ I could have sworn I heard someone laughing, but then again I couldn't sense a power level. ~

Even so, the young saiyan kept his guard up. He couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching him. He was about to keep on walking when out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. He quickly turned around, but still no one. ~ Okay, this time I sure I saw someone. And yet I couldn't sense anything. ~

Once again movement could be seen. "Whoever you are, why don't you come face me, face to face?! Or are too scared?!" Yelled Gohan into the darkness.

At that moment footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer. Stepping out of the shadows, the person was revealed.

"So, it's you again." Said Gohan. "Now what do you want?"

The person that had been hiding in the shadows turned out to be Gohan's saiyan side.

'Hehehe. Do you really need to ask? You know exactly why I'm here.' "Look I already told you. The answer is still no!"

'Come now Gohan, you always say no, but you know that you can't fight me off. I know everything about you. Your fears, your weaknesses.'

"Why don't you just shut up already?! I don't care what you say! I'll never give into you!"

'You know, you should really do something about that anger. Not to mention all those other emotions.' "Grrr." 'I don't get it. I thought you would want to get back at those called friends of yours. Putting you threw intense training and fighting when you were still just four years old.'

"Look! No matter how tough my childhood might have been, they'll always be my friends no matter what. And why don't you just leave them out of it! This doesn't concern them. It's between you and me!"

'Hehehe. So, is this really how you want? It doesn't matter what you think. I've already proven that I'm strong enough to defeat you, but I didn't come here to fight. I came here to give you one last warning. If you don't accept me, I'll do more than just hurt your friends. This time I'll kill them for sure. Face it. Your outmatched. '

And with that, Gohan's saiyan side slowly disappeared.

- () -

In that instant, Gohan woke up from his dream. ~ Man, this isn't good. He's coming back. I was sure that training would keep him at bay, but he seems to be just as powerful as ever. I can't let him regain control. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will defeat him. No matter the cost. ~

- () -

The next morning Gohan was woken up from his mother calling him to get up since it was time for school.

Gohan didn't want to go anywhere. After all, his saiyan side was back again. And this time he really meant business. What would happen if he lost control while at school? Everyone could get seriously hurt or killed. There was no telling what he would do.

~ I really thought that it was all over, that I had complete control over him, but I should have known better. After all, that freak is still out there somewhere. If I knew where he'd was, I'd go there and kill him myself. It's a miracle that he hasn't killed anyone or made himself known yet to the others. I guess that he really is only after me. ~

- () -

At Orange Star Middle School, not much was happening. It was just a regular day. Besides the fact that Gohan had ditched class again to help Videl in fighting the bad guys. It was just one call after another. First, stopping a hijacked bus, saving people from a burning building, and finally rescuing a kidnapped baby dinosaur.

And poor Gohan had been getting a lot of grief from his teachers for never coming back to class. Even so, he was just glad that his saiyan side hadn't decided to show himself.

Right now though, Gohan was just having lunch with his friends Erasa, Sharpener, and Videl. His friends still couldn't get used to how much Gohan ate, but what they didn't know was that, that wasn't even half of what he could eat.

"Gohan, why don't you just spill it? I know your hiding something from us." It was Videl who had spoken. As always she was still suspicious of Gohan being the Gold Fighter. "What would give you that idea?" Asked Gohan, trying to sound innocent. "Don't play dumb. Every time I go to stop the bad guys, you always disappear. And even though we've been friends for a few months, we still know barely anything about you. So, what is it with you?"

"You know Gohan, Videl has a point. You've never told us anything about your past and we've told you everything about us." It was Erasa who had spoken.

~ Oh great. What do I say? Now, all of them are asking questions. I guess I could tell them a few things, but nothing about how I had to cross the galaxy battling evil tyrants and being half alien. ~ Thought Gohan.

"Well, alright. I'll tell you guys." ~ This should be interesting. ~ Thought Videl. All three of them listened with interest.

"I guess I could start with saying that both my parents are famous martial artists." ~ Famous martial artists? Maybe I've heard of them. ~ Thought Videl.

"My mother is Son Chichi. She was supposed to be the princess to my grandfather's kingdom, but declined it when she married my father."

"Wait a minute...Gohan don't tell me your grandfather is..." Said Sharpener. Gohan nodded. "That's right. My grandfather is the Ox King. Anyway, since my mom didn't want to be princess and the kingdom will need a new king in the future, I'm going to be that new king. And as for my father he's Son Goku, winner of the World Martial Arts Tournament at one point.

~ Wow. They look so surprised and they don't even know the half of it. ~

"The same day that he won the Tournament he married my mother. So, they both moved to the 439 East District in Mount Paozu, where me and my mom still live."

The bell then rang signaling that it was class time. Each of them got up and headed for their classroom, which would be History.

~ I wonder why Gohan said only him and his mom? Could it be that his parents got divorced or something? In any case, now I'm sure he is the Gold Fighter. Fighting is in the genes. ~

It was about an hour into class when the police were calling Videl for assistance. There were more crooks terrorizing the people of the city. Of course she went to help them out. As for Gohan, he too ran out of class without the teacher's permission.

When Videl, arrived at the scene, she saw that the crooks were two men with rabbit ears on who were stealing a bank. ~ Okay, why are grown men wearing rabbit ears? ~ Thought Videl.

As Videl got closer, one of the men spoke. "You better get out here little girl, unless you want to get hurt." Videl smiled. "I don't think so. If you guys don't stop now, your the ones who will get hurt." "You'd better watch what your saying." Responded the man angerly.

To prove she could defend herself, Videl punched the guy hard in the stomach. He doubled in pain on his knees. "See, you guys should have listened to my advice."

Even as she had spoken that, the other man had been talking into a phone calling the boss. In the next two minutes a car was heard approaching. It was a car that was shaped like a rabbit. The man that steeped out also looked exactly like a rabbit.

"Okay boys. Who is this person that gave you so much trouble?" Asked the boss. The man that had been on his knees, slowly walked over to him. "It was her." He said pointing to Videl. "That little girl gave you so much trouble." Said the boss, obviously annoyed that his men couldn't handle one little kid.

"I don't know who you think you are little girl, but you'd best get out of here before you regret it." Stated the boss. Videl could only roll her eyes. "We'll see about that!" Yelled the young fighter running towards him, throwing quick powerful punches. Her opponent though, was able to dodge all her punches.

In that moment, Gohan arrived on the scene. "Looks like you could use help Videl." Said Gohan. "For the last time I don't need any help! I can take care of myself!" "C'mon Videl. Why won't you just let me help you? I mean what's the big deal anyway?" Asked Gohan. "I'm the top fighter around that's what. And I'll prove it." With that, she once again started throwing punches and kicks to the boss. ~ Man, she's as stubborn as ever. I guess I'll let her have her way for now. ~ Thought the young saiyan.

Try as she might, Videl couldn't land a single blow to her opponent. She threw a punch, but was suddenly thrown by the boss. Videl though, managed to land on her feet. Then all of a sudden she was turned into a carrot.

Gohan could only gasp in shock at what had occurred. The boss on the other hand was laughing. "I told her that she was way in over her head." Gohan then realized something. He remembered who that guy was. He was Monster Carrot a enemy who if you touch by would turn you into a carrot. He had heard the story from his friends. His dad had fought this guy when he had been a little kid.

Just as Monster Carrot was about to grab the carrot that Videl turned into, using his super speed Gohan tried to get to it, but failed. "Ugh, ugh", He said, shaking his finger, "I have your friend in my hands now. If you don't want anything to happen to her. I suggest you stay where you are."

Gohan only smiled. "Hmm. Why are you smiling boy?" Putting to fingers to his forehead, he disappeared from the spot. All of a sudden Monster Carrot was thrown to the floor from a blow behind the head, dropping the carrot. Quickly Gohan grabbed it.

~ It's a good thing I managed to learn how to use the Instant Transmission technique. I never would have guessed it was part of my hidden powers. I guess I can thank my saiyan side for that. ~ Thought Gohan.

"Now, unless you want to get smacked again. I think you should turn her back to normal." Said Gohan in a firm tone. Not wanting to get hit again, Monster Carrot did as told and in a flash Videl was back to her original form.

"What happened?" Asked Videl who now sat on the floor. "Oh nothing. I just stopped the bad guys and got you turned back from a carrot to a human." Said Gohan.

Even as Videl turned to look at the bad guys, the police had already arrested them.

Gohan offered his hand and helped Videl stand up. "Wow. Thank you then, for saving my life." Said Videl. Gohan tried not to blush. He just couldn't help, but feel awkward around Videl, a good awkward. "You don't have to thank me. I just didn't want you get hurt." Now it was Videl who tried not to blush. Both of them just couldn't help but be like that when near each other.

"I'd better be heading off now." Said Gohan. Videl said goodbye and Gohan flew back to class. ~ He sure is an amazing guy and an incredibly gifted fighter. ~ Thought Videl, blushing.

- () -

(A few days later).

Gohan was in his science class when the teacher told him to pack his things up since he was going home. "Hey, Gohan why are you leaving early?" Asked Erasa. "I don't know. My mom would never think about taking me out of school early." Responded Gohan. He said his goodbyes and left.

Exiting the room, the saiyan was surprised to see that it was not his mother waiting for him, but Bulma. "Bulma? What are you doing here?" "Picking you up obviously. We're going to the hospital." "What! Why?! Did something bad happened?" Bulma smiled. "Let's just say your family has a new edition."

Gohan smiled. "No way! You mean my baby brother was born!" Bulma nodded. "That's right. Now, c'mon let's go. The others are waiting for you." "Well let's go then." Said Gohan excitedly.

- () -

Five minutes later Gohan and Bulma made it to the hospital and entered the room where the others were.

Everyone looked up to see their friends. "Hey Gohan." It was Krillin who had spoken. "It's about time you got here."

Gohan had heard him, but his eyes were on the baby that his mother was holding. He slowly made his way to the bed. "Wow. He's so tiny and he looks exactly like father." His mother nodded and slowly gave Gohan his baby brother to hold. Chichi spoke, "I named him Son Goten. I thought the name would suit him."

All the while, Gohan had been looking down at his baby brother. Complete love on his face. "Hi there squirt," He whispered gently, "I'm your big brother Gohan." That caused Goten to giggle which, made Gohan grin a little more. "I promise I'll never let anything happen to you Goten. I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what."

After having held his brother, Gohan let the others hold him. They thought that Gohan should have been the first to hold the newborn. As the saiyan watched the others carrying Goten, there was one thing that ran through his mind. ~ I also promise you Goten, that you'll have the childhood I never had. ~

"Hey, Gohan. I've been meaning to ask you something." It was Krillin who had spoken. "Yeah, what is it?" "Since when did you start going to school? I mean, your already way ahead of everyone else." "Well, my mom wanted me to make friends my own age and something about meeting someone special." Krillin laughed. "That sounds like Chichi."

At that instant, Gohan felt a stinging sensation in his head. ~ No. Not now. I-I have to stay in control. ~ It took everything he had not to flinch under the pain. This was supposed to be a great day. He just didn't want the others to worry.

"Hey, Gohan are you alright? You spaced out there for a second." Said Krillin. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Gohan, trying to sound as if he really was okay.

Author's Note: Well, that's the end of ch.12. Hope you liked it! Remember to review! And hopefully I'll be able to update sooner :P


	13. Chapter 13: Fight Against A Saiyan

Chapter 13: Fight Against A Saiyan

'You know you can't resist me much longer Gohan. You've never been able to before. I can make the pain go away, you know that.'

The headache in Gohan's head was starting to become unbearable. ~ No. I can't-I can't let you! ~ Gohan clenched his fists.

Piccolo walked up to Gohan. "Hey, kid. Are you alright?" The namekian had sensed a bit of an increase in the child's ki. "Of course I'm fine. I mean I couldn't be happier seeing my baby brother and all." Said Gohan, trying to put on a smile. "It's weird, your the second person to ask me that." He had been referring to Krillin.

'Why don't you just give in? Don't you want the pain that you've been feeling all this time to go away?'

"Hey, can you blame us for worrying about you? After all the things you've been through, who wouldn't worry?" Said Krillin.

'That's what they say, but who knows what they're really thinking.' ~ Will you just shut up already! They're my friends and they wouldn't go against me. ~ 'Is that a fact? Really, who would want to be friends with someone who kills their own father and let's everyone down? Face it. I'm the only one you have.' ~ No! That's not true! I know it isn't! ~

"Hey Gohan, Gohan!" Said Krillin. "Huh, what sorry." "Is something the matter? You keep spacing out."

Everybody's attention was now on the young saiyan. "No, nothing's wrong. I just want to be alone right now." With that, Gohan walked out of the room not telling anyone where he was going.

Everyone stayed silent, not sure what to make of Gohan's sudden leave. Seeing his baby brother for the first time you'd expect him to be happy. And yet he seemed as if he were down about something.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Asked Yamcha. Nobody said anything. That's what they had all been wondering. "You would think Gohan would be happy seeing Goten."

"I was watching the brat closely and it looks like the battle within him has not been won yet. He's still struggling against himself." It was Vegeta who had spoken. "Yes. I noticed it too. He's trying to hide it, but if we don't help him soon things could out of hand like last time." Said Piccolo.

"Ugh, do you guys mind filling us in, on what's going on? It looks like if the two of you know what's up with Gohan." Said Tien.

"Of course we do you idiots! Can't you see what's going on in front of you?" Yelled the ever so mad prince. "That kid's saiyan side is trying to take control of him again like last time."

Hearing that, everyone's eyes widened in shock. "What! That's impossible. Gohan's been in complete control all these months. Why would his saiyan side suddenly appear again right now?" Asked Krillin. Yamcha spoke, "Maybe he's planning something. You know, to get Gohan to become completely saiyan. And if so, he might just be ready to carry it out."

"Yes, but Gohan wouldn't betray us. We've known him his whole life and been there for him and his father through thick and thin." Said Tien.

As everyone had been speaking, a certain raven haired women was getting more and more angry by the second. "Then what are you guys standing around for!"

That sudden outburst made everyone jump except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

It had been Chichi who had yelled those words. "If my baby's in danger than go do something about it instead of just standing around! Get your butts in gear and go help him right now!"

"She's right. We've got to go find Gohan before something bad happens." Said Krillin. Vegeta smiled. "Hmph. Don't worry if something does happen, I'll just beat that kid until he loses consciousness." "Vegeta, I don't think this is the time to be telling jokes right now." Stated Yamcha.

"Be careful you guys. And Vegeta, don't you even think about hurting Gohan. It's not his fault his saiyan side is trying to control him." Said Bulma.

And with that said, all of the Z Warriors went to search for Gohan.

- () -

Meanwhile, the young saiyan Gohan had flown all the way to a desert wasteland. The place where the fight for the fate of the world took place several months ago, the Cell Games arena.

Gohan continued walking, lost in his thoughts. He soon came to a large crater in the ground. The crater where Gohan had finished Cell of with the help of his friends and...father. ~ I don't know why I always come back here. I guess it's because this is the place where it all started. ~

'And the place where you accepted my full help. I don't get it. Your a saiyan. You should be proud and honored to posses the power that you have. I know that Vegeta would kill for a power like ours.'

Gohan tried to ignore his haunting voice, but it was hard for he was inside him, part of who he was.

'You can't deny me Gohan. I know you can feel the power behind all that pain and anger. You've given into it before.' "No! That's not true!" 'Is it? Then how can you explain the times when you toyed with your enemies, fought them merciless and killed them.' "I didn't have a choice! I had to everything in my power to protect the earth!" 'You know as well as I do that you gave into your power no matter what the reason was for.'

By this point, Gohan started to clutch his head again. Trying to fight the pain and his other side.

All the while his friends had finally located his location. "Oh no! We've got to hurry! Gohan's energy signal is starting to darken." Said Krillin.

Everyone was scared for Gohan and themselves. In this state, the saiyan could cause serious damage and if that happened, nobody would be able to stop him.

Gohan was on his knees, screaming. He had to stop him. He couldn't let him regain control. Everyone would be in danger and it would be all his fault for not being strong enough to resist.

Finally, the others had arrived in the desert wasteland and saw their young friend screaming, trying his hardest to stay in control. Everyone ran up to him. "Gohan!" Yelled Krillin, complete worry in his voice. Gohan slightly opened his eyes.

Through gritted teeth Gohan spoke, "No. You guys have to get away! I-I don't know if I can stop him! You have to leave now!"

"Isn't there something we could do to help him?" Asked Yamcha frantically. They just couldn't stand around and let Gohan succumb to his saiyan side.

Gohan's yells got even louder as a yellow aura surrounded him and he transformed into his ssj form and then into a ssj2. The whole area started to shake under the intense pressure of the power. Suddenly there was a bright light and everything went silent.

Opening their eyes, the Z Fighters saw Gohan, still in ssj2 form, standing up now, his back towards them. "G-Gohan, are you alright." Asked Tien. "Hehehe. Now I am." Replied the young saiyan.

The others looked at one another. Something wasn't right. Gohan's ki felt off. "A-are you sure your alright Gohan?" Asked Krillin. This time he stayed silent. Yamcha spoke, "Gohan if your playing some kind of joke it isn't funny."

The saiyan turned to face them, an evil smirk plastered on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Gohan isn't here anymore. I'd leave a message, but he's unreachable at the moment."

The others could do nothing but stand in shock. Gohan had lost the battle. His saiyan side was now in control. He was far more powerful than they had originally thought.

"What did you do with Gohan?" Yelled Piccolo. The saiyan's smirk faded. "Why would you care? You left him alone for months in the wilderness and you made him go through hard intense training."

Piccolo could only let out a growl. How dare he say those things. Gohan wouldn't hold that against him. He didn't have a choice. They had to be ready when the saiyans would arrive or else the planet would have been history. Besides, surely Gohan knew how much he cared for him even though he didn't show it a lot.

"Look! I'm not going to ask you again! Where's Gohan?" He smiled. "If you really want to know he's been sent into a kind of coma, just like he has been doing to me for far too long. That weakling doesn't understand the power he could posses if he'd just accept me. He's a saiyan the strongest race in the universe." He looked at Vegeta. "Isn't that right, prince Vegeta?"

Everyone's eyes were know on the mighty prince. Vegeta spoke, "Yes. I have to admit that your right about that. The saiyans are the strongest fighters to ever live." "In that case why don't you join me. Both of us could easily destroy these pathetic people and its puny planet. So, what do you say?" Vegeta laughed. "You've got to be joking. The Earth is my home now and I'll do all that I can to protect it."

"Your making a big mistake, but have it your way. If you won't join me then the other option you have is to die."

In that instant 'Gohan' vanished from the spot and kicked Vegeta right in the stomach sending him backwards. Then he quickly punched Piccolo in the face sending him to the ground as well. "Hahaha. What's wrong? Aren't you guys going to help your friends?" Said Gohan looking at the other Z Fighters.

The others were frozen in the spot. They couldn't fight Gohan. He was too powerful and they just couldn't bare fighting their friend, even if he wasn't in control.

Piccolo and Vegeta both stood up. "Why you little brat! Your going to pay for that!" "Then let's see you try."

Without another word to say, Vegeta transformed into a super saiyan and charged right forward at Gohan. The young saiyan charged as well. Both collided with an intense force. Kick after kick, punch after punch collided with one another.

"Vegeta, Gohan you have to stop it!" Yelled Krillin. "I can't believe this! What are we gonna do now?" Piccolo spoke, "We don't have any other choice, but to fight." "Are you crazy! We can't fight Gohan!" Said Yamcha. "We don't have any other choice Yamcha." Said Tien.

Vegeta threw punches and kicks, but Gohan managed to block them all with ease. Gohan started to laugh. "Is that all you've got?" With a punch to the back he sent the prince to the ground, creating a small crater.

From behind Piccolo threw him a Special Beam Cannon. Gohan turned around and deflected it the sky above. "Did you really think you could sneak up on me? You'll have to do better than that." The saiyan disappeared and Piccolo was punched in the face. From below a series of energy blasts were fired from below. Gohan easily evaded them all.

Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin all flew towards Gohan. All threw together attacking Gohan, but it was no use. The saiyan just kept dodging every single blow. "Let me show you how it's done!" Without any mercy Gohan brutally started to attack the others, sending them crashing right into the dirt.

Gohan started to power up a powerful Masanko that would finish them off once and for all. Right when he was about to throw it, Piccolo quickly managed to kick the blast away. Before the saiyan could react he was kicked in the face by Vegeta.

"You two are going to pay for that." Piccolo spoke, "Gohan, I know your still in there somewhere. You have to keep fighting him!" He smirked. "Don't waste your breath you namek filth. He's gone and I'll make sure it stays that way."

In a flash, Gohan had once again vanished and started to punch Piccolo in the stomach. With a energy wave he sent the namekian flying.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me Vegeta. I'm surprised your being foolish in standing against me. You know that you don't have the power to stop me." Vegeta smiled. "We've been training together for a long time now and I've been training while you've been at school. It's obvious that I'm stronger."

By this time everyone had gotten back on their feet and now surrounded Gohan.

Gohan laughed. "Is that really what you think? Poor Vegeta you still haven't realized how weak you are compared to me. Unlike me, you haven't been near death." "If your talking about the fight with Cell, we were both near death. Besides, that fight was a long time ago."

"I didn't mean the Cell Games. With that idiot back he managed to make a number on us, but he had caught us off guard. Should he strike again, I'll make sure that he really dies this time."

The others looked at one another. They had no idea what Gohan was talking about. Had he been attack? And if so, by who? Those were the questions running through their heads. (If you don't know it's 'the creature' he's talking about).

"G-Gohan, what are you talking about?" Asked Krillin. Gohan laughed once again. "He hasn't told you? You don't even know what's been going on with Gohan all this time. There's a number of things that he's been hiding from you all. Really, what kind of friends are you?"

"Stop trying to play your little mind games. We know for a fact that, that isn't true. Gohan's been happy this entire time. The only problem happened when you decided to show up!" Said Tien.

"Of course I'm the only one who knows everything that Gohan has been thinking and feeling this whole time. I'm a part of Gohan. In other words I'm his darker half. He's been trying to suppress me ever since the Cell Games, but that is going to stop whether any of you like it or not."

"No, your lying. Gohan's pure of heart, there's no way he has any trace of evil." Said Yamcha. "Don't you get it? Gohan is pure of heart, but there are other negative things that could easily let me out and change that."

The others were shocked. All that he said couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"Hahaha. In any case, it's too late now. All of you combined don't have the power to stop me. You've lost."

Gohan put two finger on his forehead and disappeared from the spot. "Was that the technique I think it was?" Asked Krillin. "When did he learn to do that?" Asked Piccolo. "Did any one of you guys know he could do that?" Everyone shook their heads.

If Gohan hadn't told them that he had learned how to perform the Instant Transmission technique, then maybe his saiyan side was right. Maybe Gohan was hiding a lot of things from them.

The others tried to sense where the saiyan was, but they couldn't find him. All of a sudden they heard him saying the words to a famous attack. "Ka Me Ha Me."

"Where is that kid?" Yelled a frustrated Vegeta. "He's right above you!"

The Z Fighters looked up, but it was already too late. Gohan fired his wave, hitting all of them. Each one of the warriors fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hahaha. I told them they couldn't stop me." Said the young saiyan as he flew to a nearby city...

A/N: Hope you guys liked this ch. And remember to please review! Thnx! I'll see you all next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Help From Loved Ones

Chapter 14: Help From Loved Ones

It was a bright and sunny day. Laughter could be heard in a lively city. Everyday people in the city were walking calmly on the streets going on with there daily activities, unaware of the danger that was about to occur...

A certain young saiyan was watching the inhabitants from atop of a building, a smile on his face. Extending his finger, the saiyan fired a energy wave to a tall sky scrapper cutting it in half and making it fall down on unsuspecting people.

Most couldn't make it out in time, but those who did started to run in a panic. The building that had collapsed had started a huge fire.

Seeing the earthlings running scared made Gohan laugh. Gathering more energy, the saiyan started to blast the buildings all around him. Destroying everything in sight. And every person he saw, be it old or young he killed them, even the children as well.

As he flew down into the city, there was no mercy in his eyes as the young boy continued on destroying everything, ignoring the cries for help and the begs from people who pleaded not to be killed. He just killed them without regard, sending energy blasts right through them.

When he flew off once again, the city was in shambles. Raging fires everywhere and dead bodies lay on the ground. He had left no survivors.

Meanwhile, a loud engine coming from a car could be heard getting closer and closer to a desert. Inside the car was a man who was friends with our heroes, Yajirobe.

Having arrived at the place where the unconscious warriors were at, Yajirobe got out a bag which held the senzu beans. Giving one to each fighter, they slowly got up.

"How did you know where to find us Yajirobe?" Asked Krillin. "Korin saw everything that happened and made me come here to help you guys out. Really, I'm getting tired of having to save you guys." Replied Yajirobe.

"What are we gonna do about Gohan you guys?" Asked Tien. "We can't stop him, he beat us all without breaking a sweat." "Yeah, and now we can't even render him unconscious. I don't think he'll let that happen. And he doesn't seem to be making any mistakes this time." Stated Yamcha.

Piccolo spoke, "I think I might have a way to get Gohan back." Everyone looked back to him in shock. "What did you have in mind Piccolo?" Asked Krillin. "If we try to reach out to Gohan, he might be able to regain control again, but it'll be dangerous of course. His saiyan side will do anything to make sure Gohan is out of the way for good."

"What do you mean reach out? Gohan already knows who we are, He does remember us, but he's still attacking us anyway." Said Yamcha. "That's because the kid's not in control. Gohan's saiyan side has always been with him, of course he knows who we are." Stated Piccolo. "His saiyan side doesn't care for us like the Gohan does."

Krillin spoke, "So what your saying is that we need to try to wake Gohan up from the coma he's in right?" "And by doing so he'll be able to fight off his other self." Said Tien.

"Well I for one would rather fight that brat until he loses consciousness." Said the prince Vegeta. All eyes were no on him. "We still haven't settled our battle." "Ugh Vegeta, I don't think fighting Gohan is going to help him." Said Krillin.

Vegeta would have responded, but everyone's attention was on the north area. They could feel it. Gohan was in a city and by the feels of it, he was killing all of the people.

"We have to go now, before he starts killing more innocent people." Said Piccolo. Everybody nodded. They just couldn't believe they were actually going to stop Gohan. The sweet innocent boy they all loved. Powering up, they each flew off to the direction where the half saiyan was at.

Yajirobe on the other hand, seemed rather annoyed as he watched the others fly away. "I come all this way to help them and that's the thanks I get, them flying off like that without giving me a single thank you."

As the others were flying towards the city all their thoughts were on Gohan. How could they not notice that his darker half was acting up again? And why would he be hiding things from them? It just didn't make sense.

As they continued flying, the others passed the first city that Gohan had destroyed. It literally broke their hearts that a child would be forced to do such a horrible thing. Not being able to control his own actions.

~ Gohan, I promise I'll do all that I can to save you. And whatever your going through, you'll see that you don't have to go through it alone. ~ Thought the namekian Piccolo.

In less than a minute the Z Fighters had made it to the destroyed city.

Floating above the city, everyone could see smoke coming from it. Everything was completely demolished. There was no energy signals meaning that all the people were dead. Our heroes were trying to sense where the young saiyan was, but they couldn't seem to feel his energy.

"Hahaha. So, what do you guys think of my work so far?" The voice had come from above, shocking the fighters. Looking up, they saw that it was Gohan. How had he done it so they couldn't sense his power level, even though he was so close?

Seeing as the others were unable to speak from utter shock made Gohan smirk. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He said in a kind of sarcastic sweet voice. Nobody said a word. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

"Gohan, please. You have to remember us. We're your friends." Said Yamcha breaking the silence. "Of course. How could I forget you guys. I grew up with all of you." Stated Gohan, still smiling.

At that exact moment, a noise could be heard from down below. Crawling out of the rubble was an old man who was badly injured. He had blood seeping out of him from many places. "Well, it looks like one pathetic human managed to survive, but not for long." "No! Gohan don't!" Screamed Krillin, but it was already to late. Gohan fired a energy wave killing the old man.

The others couldn't believe what just happened. Gohan had actually killed that poor man right in front of their eyes. It seemed as if even the young hero couldn't stop him, so what chance did they really have?

"Gohan you have to stop this! You have to keep fighting him! This isn't who you are kid!" Said Piccolo trying to get through the saiyan. Gohan's gaze hardened. "I've already told you. Your precious Gohan is gone. I'm the one who's in control now." "No, that's not true. I know your still in there somewhere."

Deep within the saiyan's consciousness something began to stir. ~ _That voice. It sounds so familiar, but I just feel to weak to remember anything. ~ _Thought the good Gohan before losing consciousness once again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint like I've done my whole life, but he's never coming back." Piccolo looked him straight in the eye. His eyes had that cold and evil look that all villains had and yet somewhere in there, there was still a trace of good, even if it was just barely there.

Piccolo spoke quietly to the others. "We have to keep trying to get through Gohan. It's the only way." "Are you sure? It just doesn't seem to be working." Said Tien. Krillin spoke, "No, he's right. We just can't give up. If it were us, Gohan would do all that he could to bring us back."

"Enough!" That sudden outburst startled the others a bit. They looked back at Gohan as he spoke once again. "I'm getting tired of watching you idiots talking. Who's going to be the first to fight me?"

"G-Gohan please. We don't want to fight you. We're your friends. Don't you remember all the great times we've had together?" Asked Krillin. "Like when I was over at your house celebrating your 11th birthday with you and your family."

Gohan's eyes widened in remembering. _~ I-I remember. Mom, grandpa, and father...We were all so happy back then, but I just can't find the strength to save them. ~ _

Gohan growled in annoyance and without any warning punched Krillin right in the stomach. Having been caught off guard, there was nothing he could do to defend himself. With a punch to the face, the warrior was sent to the ground hard. The saiyan turned to face the others. "Anyone else want to keep adding?" He yelled in complete anger.

"Piccolo, this plan doesn't seem to be working. Gohan just seems to be getting angrier." Said Tien. "Then it is working. Didn't you see that look on his face. Gohan's starting to wake up and his saiyan side isn't liking any of it. We have to keep trying."

"I have just had about enough of your insolence babbling! If none of you will fight me then you better prepare yourselfs right now!" Yelled Gohan. "If these cowards are too afraid too fight you, then I'll battle you myself." Said Vegeta. "I want to settle our battle here and now."

Gohan smiled. "If it isn't the mighty prince. Are you sure you want to fight me again? Well whatever. It'll be fun to pound you around."

Vegeta and Gohan charged each other. Vegeta threw a punch at Gohan, but ducking beneath he dodged it, he then kicked Vegeta in the stomach and punched him several times in the face. With a flip he send the prince flying. "Hahaha. I told him it was useless to try." He looked up at the others. "What's wrong? Why aren't you helping your friends?" Said the young saiyan smiling.

"Gohan c'mon! You can still fight him. You have the power to stop him!" Said Tien. "Please, don't make me laugh. Where do you think all his powers come from? He gets it all from me. Without me he's a weakling with the same power level as a one of these worthless humans."

Deep within his mind a voice could be heard. "Gohan. Wake up. You can't give up. Your friends lives hangs in the balance. It's your duty to protect the Earth." _"That voice...It can't be..." _

On the outside, the saiyan seemed to flinch. The Z Warriors noticed this. They all looked at each other. What could that have been about?

Krillin, who had gotten back up spoke, "Gohan, you don't have to keep fighting us. We're your friends. We don't want to fight you. We know that you've been through a lot, but we all got through it together."

"_That's right. We all fought together no matter the odds. And my friends never abandoned me, not once."_

"We all know how hard you had it. Fighting battles with evil tyrants from across time and space, being near death, losing someone you love, but that only brought all of us closer. You have to know that. All of us here care about you. Isn't that right?" Said Krillin looking at the others. They all nodded their heads.

Gohan clenched his fists. He could feel it, his power beginning to rise, but it wasn't strong enough to be a threat. Either way he had to dispose of the others before his other human half completely woke up.

Gohan smiled. "Well, wasn't that a touching speech. Too bad it didn't work. No matter what you say, nothing will bring Gohan back." In a flash he vanished and with a punch sent Krillin to the ground. Before the fighters could register what happened Gohan vanished again and targeted every single one of them. He easily sent them to the dirt.

"It looks like these weaklings can't keep up with my speed." Said the saiyan hybrid with a smirk.

Inside his head the real Gohan was still having trouble finding the strength to wake up from his coma. Deep within the blackness a voice yelled out. "C'mon Gohan! Don't give up on me! You have to get up!"

Gohan's eyes opened slightly. "I feel to weak. I just can't find the strength to move." Said the young boy, having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "No, you can Gohan! I'll lend you my strength. You'll see, together we can beat him."

At that instant a bright yellow aura started to surround him. He could feel the power of the one who had helped him running through him. He was slowly getting his strength back.

On the outside every one of the Z Fighters got up again. All of them stood on the ground facing each other. Yamcha spoke, "Gohan. Were not giving up until we've got the real you back. Just remember, you've saved us all before." "And we've saved you before as well." Added Tien. Krillin spoke, "Even Vegeta cares about you. He just doesn't like showing it." The prince grunted in response, but it was true. Deep down he did care about the kid.

Piccolo spoke, "If you think we're disappointed in you, Gohan. Then think again. You've never let us down. We don't think that your some scared whiny little kid. That's why I gave my life to save yours."

The saiyan's eyes widened. He remembered. It was the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. He would have been a goner if Piccolo hadn't thrown himself in front of Nappa's furious attack. The words that Piccolo had said would always stay with him. 'Your like the son I never had.'

The evil that had been in Gohan's eyes was slowly fading. "Piccolo...I...I." At that moment Gohan fell down on his knees clutching his head. "I can't let him hurt my friends!" Yelled the innocent boy.

Everyone ran to him. "That's it Gohan! Don't let him win!" Yelled Krillin.

The saiyan continued to scream as he tried to get back in control of his own body. The energy that he had been given really helped, but the man who helped him, he wasn't sure who he was. He had kept drifting in and out of consciousness to be exactly sure who it could have been.

There was a bright flash of light as everything went silent. Looking at Gohan, the others saw that he was no longer in ssj2 form. His hair had turned from yellow to black, his eyes green to black. And looking in them, they no longer held hatred and evil, rather the purity that Goku and Gohan had always had.

The last words he spoke was, "I'm sorry you guys", before falling to the ground unconscious.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Can any of you guess who was the mysterious person that helped Gohan out?

Well, anyway remember to please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Family Assault

Chapter 15: Family Assault

All of the Z Warriors had taken Gohan back to Capsule Corp after he had collapsed unconscious. He now lay resting on a bed while the others stayed with him in case he woke up.

"That sure was a close one. We almost didn't get through to Gohan. I was sacred that we might have really lost him this time." Said Tien, looking down at the young hero. Nobody said a word. They didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

"I still don't get it." Said Yamcha. "Why is Gohan keeping things from us? Like the fact he could use the Instant Transmission. If he kept that big of a secret, then who knows what else he could be hiding. He could have told us, but chose not to." Piccolo spoke, "It's likely that's he's scared of us telling us. Scared of how we might have reacted."

"Yeah, well I don't blame him. Poor kid's been through so much already. Why add more worry." Said Krillin.

(About an half an hour later).

Gohan's eyes slowly begin to open. Upon waking up he saw that all of his friends were in the room with him. He instantly recognized that the room was one that was in Capsule Corp.

"Hey Gohan. How you feeling?" Asked Krillin. "I just feel a little tired." Replied Gohan a little weakly. Getting your body controlled by someone else was pretty exhausting. "Are my brother and mother all right?" "Don't worry their fine. Their still at the hospital and Bulma's there with them." Responded Krillin.

Gohan smiled and nodded. At least nothing bad had happened to his friends or family. He didn't know what he'd do without them.

His smile faded as he tensed up. He could hear 'his' laughing deep within him. 'Don't think I'll let you win so easily. I told you I wasn't going to stop until you've accepted me. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way.'

~ No! I'll never give into you! I can't let you hurt anyone else! ~ Gohan clenched his fists around the bed. 'Fine. Have it your way.'

"No! Stop it!" Yelled the young saiyan as he felt that all too familiar pain in his head. All eyes turned back to Gohan as he held his head and yelled out. "Gohan!" Yelled Piccolo. They all ran to him, but there was nothing they could do to help him.

Gohan started to physically power up. His hair started to turn from black to yellow and then to black again. The same thing was happening with his ki as it went from light to dark.

"C'mon Gohan. You have to keep fighting him! Remember all the people your fighting for." Called out the same voice that had helped him before. The others hadn't even seemed to heard the voice calling out. "F-father..." Said Gohan, before passing out.

All of the Z Fighters could only stand there in shock. Gohan had stopped his saiyan side from controlling him again, but why had he said father? And just how long would he be able to keep this up?

- () -

Everywhere you looked, it was a big black void of darkness. Pitch black as the night sky. Gohan already knew where he was. It was the same place that his saiyan side always showed himself, which must mean that he was unconscious.

In a flash, his darker half was standing in front of him, a big smile plastered on his face. "You know, I'll never understand you humans. Especially you Gohan. With me you have great power ahead of you and you still don't want it."

"I don't care about any of that! All that so called power managed to do is kill our father. And cost our friends their lives!" The evil Gohan began to laugh. "That might be, but don't forget that the both of us were in control at the same time. You also let our power go to your head. It wasn't just me."

All Gohan could do is growl in frustration. He didn't want to believe it, but deep down he knew it was true.

Hearing enough, the young saiyan flew forward throwing a punch. Just as it was about to hit, his saiyan side vanished. Looking up, Gohan saw him floating above him, grinning. Flying upwards, he started throwing several more punches, but he managed to evade them with ease. Seeing him open, the saiyan punched Gohan in the stomach and with several punches to the face, he was sent to the ground.

Gohan stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Hahaha. Haven't I told you from the start? You can't beat me."

Our young hero once again charged towards his saiyan side. Ducking in time his saiyan side dodged his attack and managed to kick Gohan in the stomach, making him flinch and gasp out in pain. He grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Just look at how pathetic you are." His other half said with a smirk. "See, this is why you need me."

Gohan tried to punch him, but he blocked it. "You wouldn't have to go through this humiliation if you'd just say yes." "No! I'd die before I let you win! I would never think about betraying and letting down the people I love." He smiled. With a hard punch to the face, he sent our hero to the ground.

"I'm trying to give you the easy way out, buy you seem determined in making me have to control you. And don't say you'll stop me because so far you haven't even managed to land a single blow. Why don't you just give up? You won't ever have the power to stop me."

Gohan slowly got back on his feet again. "No...I...have to protect them..." Said the young half saiyan, powering up.

- () -

On the outside, the others could do nothing except wait too see if Gohan would wake up again. The worst part was that they couldn't help at all and it pained them to see their friend having to fight all alone.

Their attention turned back to the saiyan on the bed, as they could feel his ki increasing. He then started to toss and turn as he clutched the bed covers. Even though he was unconscious he spoke, "No!...I won't and can't give up!...I won't stop until I've beaten you!..."

The others looked at one another. Clearly Gohan was still battling for his own free will and he was really struggling inside. If only they knew what they could do. ~ I wish you were here Goku. We sure need you buddy. ~ Thought Krillin.

- () -

"Gohan, Gohan! Can you hear me?..._" _Called out the voice.

Gohan could feel a presence trying to reach him, but it was hard to concentrate on anything since he was in a fight for his life. His saiyan side kept on attacking and he could barely defend himself.

Getting up from the ground, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan and started to gather up energy for a famous attack. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Seeing the energy wave coming, his opponent threw a wave of his own. It wasn't even a struggle as the evil Gohan's energy wave zipped towards the eleven year old.

If that wave hit him, he was done for. All Gohan could do was stare with wide eyes in fear. Their was no time he couldn't dodge. He wasn't going to make it...There was a huge explosion as the attack hit its intended target.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he saw a figure standing in front of him. As the smoke cleared, Gohan was able to make out a orange gi. The person turned around revealing a warm smile and a purity in his eyes.

Gohan had tears in his eyes as he spoke, "D-daddy!" He got up and ran into his father's arms. "I don't believe it! It's you! It's really you!" Said Gohan, no longer able to hold back the tears. Goku hugged his son back as he spoke, "Hey Gohan. Sorry I was late. I promise that I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Gohan's saiyan side looked down from above. "Well, well, well. If it isn't father coming to the rescue." He said with a smirk.

Both father and son got into a fighting stance. Goku looked down at Gohan and smiled. "It'll be just like old times, huh. Fighting together like always." He smiled as well, but only for a second. "Yeah...I've missed seeing you dad. I wish you could have come back in a different situation."

Goku would have responded, but the other Gohan spoke, "If you two are finished talking. I'll get back to pounding little Gohan over there." He said looking down at the young boy.

Goku got in front of Gohan protectively. "No! I won't let you hurt my son!" The saiyan started to laugh. "Hehehe. Well, in that case you won't mind it if I beat you senseless too."

With that said, he vanished and in a flash Goku was punched in the chin and sent flying to the ground. "Father!" Yelled Gohan. Getting angry, Gohan gathered his full power and punched his darker half in the face. He then continued to punch him more and more in the stomach and once again in the face. With a energy wave, the saiyan was sent flying.

Goku had already stood up and had seen what Gohan had did. ~ Incredible. ~ Just a minute ago he couldn't even hit him once and now...He smiled. ~ That's my boy. ~ "Dad! Are you alright?" "Don't worry about me son. I'm fine."

Gohan's saiyan side stood up. Blood trickled down his mouth. He smiled. "See. I'm telling you Gohan, your more of a saiyan than you realize. Didn't you feel it? Your power shot up dramatically when you got angry."

Gohan growled in anger and charged forward. "Gohan wait!" Yelled his father, but the young saiyan didn't stop. He continued throwing punches, but the other saiyan kept dodging them like they were nothing. He blocked Gohan's kick and right to his face fired a energy wave. The young saiyan was sent flying.

His other half started to gather energy for an attack that would finish him off once and for all. Sensing this, Goku rushed towards the saiyan. He was about to fire it when his hands were sent upward by a kick from the full blooded saiyan.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said ducking and throwing his feet out, making Goku lose his balance, but he managed to throw a energy wave. The saiyan saw it coming and threw it back at Goku, making him hit the ground.

Getting more mad at his saiyan side hurting his father, Gohan powered up to his full power. He ascended all the way to super saiyan level two. "That's it! I won't let you hurt anyone else again!" Yelled the young hero. In a flash he vanished and kicked his half in the stomach. Just as he was about to punch him, he vanished. Each continued to disappear as huge explosions could be heard from every single blow hit.

As Goku looked on, he could see that his son was holding his own. His saiyan side seemed to have trouble keeping up and yet, he seemed worried. ~ This isn't good. If Gohan keeps this up...~

- () -

All the Z Warriors were worried for their young friend. His ki kept increasing every second and Gohan had that smile on his face when he had told them he wanted to make Cell suffer longer. He seemed to be winning, but something just wasn't right. They could feel it. If this kept going on, something seriously bad was going to happen.

- () -

Even though Gohan was beating his saiyan side, he oddly had a smile on his face. ~ It won't be much longer now...~ He thought to himself.

Goku couldn't just stand there and watch anymore. His son couldn't keep going on like this. He could see this clearly and it looked like he was also starting to notice. Powering up, Goku flew towards the action. Seeing his father coming Gohan spoke, "No dad! Stay back! This is my fight and I don't need any help."

Goku could only stare at shock. His son wouldn't be the one to say that. It seemed more of Vegeta's style. "Gohan! You don't know what your saying. Don't you see what he's doing! He's getting you to fight with your anger. You have to stop!"

The darker half spoke, "He said he doesn't need any help!" Extending his hand, he fired a energy wave catching Goku off guard. The energy had, had electricity in it. The saiyan landed with a sickening thud.

With him out of the way, Gohan and his saiyan side started to fight once again. And Gohan hadn't even seemed to care that his father had gotten hurt. He just kept attacking without remorse, a fury in his eyes that he never had when battling.

His other half looked on with amusement, a smirk on his face. ~ That fool doesn't even realize what's happening to him. All that furry is only making him get closer to giving into me. Once he gives out. I'll have complete control over him. ~

Goku could barely even stand up let alone fight. That attack he had been hit with had really did a number on him. It seemed to have zapped away all his energy and strength, but he had to get up for his son.

He knew what was happening to him. If he lost now he'd be gone forever and there would be no way to bring him back. He couldn't let that happen to his son.

- () -

The others could sense as well what Goku was feeling. Gohan's ki was starting to darken and that meant...

- () -

Goku had to somehow find the strength to get back up on his feet. He had to save Gohan, if not, all hope would be lost.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update, but my computer was starting to act up and school was kind of in the way since it's nearing the end. Hope you enjoyed and remember to please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Hopeless Situation

Chapter 16: Hopeless Situation

"Go-gohan. No." Spoke Goku as he watched his son fight. "I have to stand up. Gohan can't keep going like this." Our hero tried to get up, but he could barely even move. He had to do something soon. He just couldn't give up.

The young half saiyan continued on battling. His saiyan side threw a punch that hit him on the face and flying to him kicked him on the side. Gohan crashed to the floor. He was getting tired and his enemy didn't even seemed the least bit exhausted.

He got up again and charged the enemy once more. Moving to the side he managed to evade Gohan and kicked the half saiyan hard on the stomach. His saiyan side smirked as he noticed that Gohan lacked the power to stop him.

Gohan fell to the ground in pain. He couldn't believe it. Even at his fullest power, his other half was still too strong for him. He was just toying with him. "Hehehe. What's the matter? Aren't you going to keep on fighting?" The young saiyan slowly stood up once again.

Gohan's hair started to flash from yellow to black. He could feel that his energy level was starting to drop tremendously. "I see your still determined to fight me. Stop being so foolish!" Spoke, his dark half. "You can't win. Face the facts and admit your defeat!"

"Never!" Raising his hands up to his forehead, Gohan gathered up energy. "Masanko!" He fired it, but flying to the air 'he' evaded the blast. Gohan also took to the air and started throwing more punches. The enemy easily dodged them. Throwing a few punches he hit Gohan in the face and in the stomach. With a kick to the back he was sent to the ground hard.

As the smoke cleared, Gohan could be seen laying there, no longer in super saiyan form. He was obviously hurt really badly. The saiyan slowly descended next to Gohan. He grabbed Gohan by his shirt and raised his hand, energy emitting from it. "So, this is how it ends."

Just as he was about to hit Gohan with the energy, he was kicked in the face. Turning around he saw that it was the full blooded saiyan Goku. "I'm surprised you managed to stand up." He said with a smile.

Goku walked over to Gohan and picked him up. "Gohan." The young boy slowly opened his eyes. "Hey dad." He said weakly. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault this is happening." "Hey don't say that Gohan. This isn't anyone's fault." "But it is. I started to give into my anger and that gave him the advantage." "You can't keep beating yourself down son. It isn't your fault and I don't blame you for any of this. Okay. I know that we'll beat him somehow."

Gohan could only smile. His father always knew how to make you feel better. And with him there, it gave him hope that they could have a chance at winning.

"Well. Isn't that a cute sight." Said Gohan's saiyan side. "I wouldn't give him false hope. If Gohan didn't stand chance against me, than neither can you. After all your son's stronger than you are." He said looking straight at Goku.

By this point Gohan had passed out due to his injuries and exhaustion. Goku carefully put his son down and stood up.

"You may be more powerful than any of us, but it doesn't matter. I will stop you from hurting my son!" He smiled. "Then I'd like to see you try."

Both saiyans charged each other. Fists and kicks flying as both landed blow for blow. Goku released a volley of energy blasts, but gohan's saiyan side flew away to dodge the attack. Coming back he managed to punch Goku in the stomach. Just as he was about to be hit again, Goku vanished.

Each kept moving at tremendous speed, as you could hear the forces of their attacks from above.

"Not bad. Your quicker than I thought." Said the young saiyan. He smiled. "Now let's see how quick you really are!"

Goku's eyes widened as he vanished. Out of nowhere he was hit from behind. He tried to defend himself, but was hit in the face. He just kept on getting attacked and attacked. ~ I can't even keep up with him. He's moving too fast. ~

"Am I too fast for even you Goku?" Asked the saiyan from behind him. Goku turned around and threw a energy wave, but missed. He was hit in the back. He got up and flew to the air using his kaio-ken.

Still in the powered up kaio ken form, the full blooded saiyan threw his famous technique, the Kamehameha Wave. From below, Gohan's saiyan side looked on with amusement. "Do you really think that will be enough to stop me? Ha. Give it your best shot."

Goku had powered it up to 20x and threw it right at the intended target. The saiyan didn't even move an inch as the blast headed right for him. There was a huge explosion as it hit.

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing the saiyan still standing. There wasn't even a single scratch on him. Clearly the attack had no effect. All Goku could do was stare in shock. "There's just no way. He's too strong. I know I'm strong, but I'm no match for him like this."

"Well then. I think it's about time that I finish you off." All of a sudden gasp could be heard from our hero. He had been punched in the stomach. The opponent continued on throwing punches as there was nothing Goku could do to stop him.

"Ka Me Ha Me..." Gohan's dark half had started to power up a deadly wave that would knock him out for good. Goku tried to get up, but he was too hurt. "Say goodbye!" The wave was thrown as it's light engulfed Goku.

From above the saiyan looked on with a smile. There was no way he could have survived that attack.

After the smoke had cleared, even he was surprised at the sight below. Goku had survived the energy wave, but that was only because the attack had hit someone else.

"Go-gohan?" Spoke Goku in shock. It was indeed Gohan who had saved him. Having woken up and seen that his father was about to get killed, the pure hearted saiyan had jumped in front of the blast, risking his own life to save the person he loved.

At that instant Gohan fell to the ground again. The attack had been far too strong. He was just barely alive, hanging on by a thread.

"Looks like that pathetic weakling managed to save his father." He smirked. "But not for long."

The saiyan flew down to where the other two saiyans now lay. "No! Stay back!" Yelled Goku. "I must admit. The both of you were far more stronger than I had thought, but it's all over now." He said, walking straight towards Gohan.

He grabbed him by his shirt. "Now it's time to take care of you."

Goku jumped forward with all the energy he could muster. He had to protect Gohan. Seeing him coming, he raised his hand and with a blast of air, he sent the pure saiyan back to the ground.

Not about to stop, Goku got back on his feet. He was surprised though when he crashed into something. "What the.." Reaching out with his hand, he felt that there was some kind of invisible wall or something in front of him.

It was crazy. How could there be a wall there when a second ago there wasn't one? Crazy or not, our hero tried to break it, but to no avail.

"Hahaha. You won't be able to break that wall I created. It's made of solid crystal and since Gohan over here has a pure mind, it's unbreakable unless I destroy it myself. I was able to make one since I am a part of him."

Goku couldn't accept the fact that it was all over. He just couldn't, but things were looking pretty hopeless. "You can say goodbye to your son." Having heard that he looked up. He kept on trying with all his strength to make a dent in the wall. Yet, the wall remained in tact.

Just as he had done earlier, the saiyan gathered energy into his hand. Electricity coming out from the attack. "GOHAN NO!" There was nothing more Goku could do accept watch as his son was at the mercy of his darker half.

The attack hit Gohan on full force as he yelled out in pain. All the while his saiyan side looked on laughing.

- () -

On the outside the Z Fighters had been waiting to see if Gohan would wake up. They knew that a great battle was going on inside of him, but what they didn't know was that Goku was there with him.

All of a sudden a scream was heard coming from Gohan. All eyes turned to the young half saiyan as he started to toss and turn in the bed screaming. Everyone ran towards him. "Gohan! You've got to wake up!" Yelled Krillin.

~ Hang in there kid. ~ Thought the namekian Piccolo as he watched his best friend fight for his life. If only there was something they could do to help him, but they just didn't know what to do.

All of them didn't like the feel of this. Gohan's energy signal was starting to change so much that it was becoming unrecognizable. It had always felt pure and innocent, but now it was starting to feel more dark and evil.

A huge gust of wind came from Gohan as the others tried to withstand the force of energy emitting from the half saiyan.

- () -

On the inside, the same gust of wind was happening. There was a bright flash of light. As it diminished, Goku opened his eyes to see that gohan's saiyan side had disappeared and that his son lay on the ground not moving.

For a moment he thought that Gohan was really gone, but he was relieved when he felt his energy signal. As he moved forward, Goku found that the wall had as well vanished. He quickly ran to his son and picked him up. "Gohan! Gohan! Can you hear me? Please wake up!"

"Hahaha. It's over. You've all lost. Now nothing will be able to stop me. I'd destroy you myself, but I think Gohan will be the one to take care of you." His voice could be heard echoing deep within the young saiyan's consciousness.

Goku didn't know what to think. Gohan's saiyan side had left him and his son alive and all that time he had tried to kill them. He had even gone as far as to recover Gohan from all his wounds. Just what could he be up to? It didn't make any sense.

- () -

All of the Z Warriors opened their eyes after the gust of wind coming from Gohan had disappeared. It was eerily quiet as well. A tension was in the air. The kind that was always there when a dark force was in their presence.

Everyone looked at the bed, but to their surprise Gohan wasn't there. "H-hey guys. Wasn't Gohan just there a minute ago?" Asked Krillin.

"There's no way that brat could have gotten up. He was unconscious." Stated Vegeta. It was true, Gohan may have been screaming, but he had indeed not yet regained consciousness.

"Do you guys think that it could be..." Said Tien, not wanting to finish his statement. If it was what he was thinking. Then they were all in trouble not to mention the other people in the city.

"We've got to find Gohan quickly." Said Piccolo. As they all turned around, they were surprised to see that the young saiyan was right there in front of them.

"Gohan! You had us scared. Why didn't you say anything?" Said Yamcha with relief. The saiyan didn't say a word. He just stood their smiling. "Go-gohan. Is something wrong."

Yamcha turned his head to look at the others. They all seemed pretty tense. "Did I miss something here guys?" Even as he said that, he figured out what was wrong. "Oh no, don't tell me." He said as he turned his attention back to the young saiyan.

- () -

Back on the inside in Gohan's mind...

Still in his father's arm the saiyan slowly began to wake up. "Hey Gohan!" Exclaimed Goku, glad to see that his son was alright.

What happened next surprised Goku. The minute his son had woken up, he had punched him in the face.

Goku held his cheek where he had been hit, in shock. He had expected Gohan to be happy for the both of them to still be alive. And then that had happened.

"Why did you do that son?" Asked Goku as he slowly stood up. Gohan instantly got into a fighting pose. The full blooded saiyan didn't know what to make of the situation.

He looked into his son's eyes. They still had the same innocent purity, but if that was true, then why was Gohan acting as if Goku was the enemy?

- () -

On the outside, none of our heroes liked the situation in front of them. Gohan was emitting a huge amount of negative energy and he still held that smirk on his face.

"Ugh, guys what are we gonna do now?" Asked Krillin in a worried tone.

Nobody said anything. He was really far more powerful. If Gohan couldn't stop him, then what chance did they have against him.

- () -

Back on the inside, the young saiyan had started attacking his father. "Gohan what are you doing?" Asked Goku as he blocked and evaded his son's attacks.

There was no doubt in Goku's mind that this was the real Gohan, but why would he be fighting him?

- () -

Either way you looked at it, all of the Z Warriors were facing a huge problem that could very well destroy them all.

A/N: Hope you liked this ch! Sorry I took forever to update, but I had some trouble in writing it. And then I got Dragon Ball seasons 1-3 and 4 new dbz video games, and I just had to try them out.

Anyway remember to review! Thnx!


	17. Chapter 17: Gohan! It's Me Daddy!

Chapter 17: Gohan! It's Me Daddy!

All of the Z Fighters were facing a serious problem that could lead to their destruction. A battle against the person who was their friend and loved one.

"Go-gohan, please no. I know your still in there somewhere. You have to be. You can't let him win!" Spoke Yamcha as he looked at the young saiyan. The smile that Gohan had on face never left.

Everyone was being cautious and ready for anything. They knew that Gohan's saiyan side had taken over and in this state there was no telling what he would do.

"Hehehe. It's too late now. Once I finish my business here, I'll go back and destroy him for good."

- () -

"Gohan! You've got to stop!" Yelled Goku as he tried to defend himself from his son's attacks. The young saiyan didn't listen to anything his father was saying he just kept coming at him. ~ I don't understand. Why is Gohan attacking me like this? This doesn't make any sense. ~

- () -

There was an intense tension in the air as the others waited for Gohan to make his move.

"Hey, what do you guys think Gohan's saiyan side meant by saying that he'd take care of him later?" Asked Krillin. Piccolo spoke, "Remember what Gohan told us? He said that whenever one of them was in control, the other was sent to a coma. It must mean that Gohan's unconsciousness in his own mind right now."

"But do you think we'll be able to wake him up?" Asked Tien. "There's a slight chance. If we did it before, then we might be able to do it again. It's our only hope at this point." Stated Piccolo.

At that moment the sound of a door opening was heard. Everyone's gazed turned to the direction of the noise. Walking in the room was Bulma, carrying her 3 year old son.

"Hey Gohan! I've been worried about you. I thought you were in some sort of trouble." Said Bulma walking towards Gohan. "Oh no." Said Krillin. Things were looking dangerous with Bulma here. She could easily get hurt if they weren't careful.

"Hey what's with all of you guys? You look like if you've just seen frieza or something." "You have no idea." Spoke Gohan, smiling as he turned his attention to the blue haired scientist. "Tell me Bulma, where's your son from the future?" "Don't you remember Gohan? He went back to his own time after making sure you were alright, after well what happened."

~ I see. So that idiot's not here anymore which means I have the advantage, but it's not like I need it anyway. And with Gohan destroying his father for me, there will be no one left to stop me. ~ He thought with a smirk.

"Well, then. Thanks for telling me this information Bulma. Now that I know this, your no use to me anymore." The others eyes widened in shock as Gohan's ki increased. A small energy wave started to form in his hand as he prepared to kill the earthling.

~ No he doesn't! Not if I can help it! ~ Thought the mighty prince as he dashed towards them. There was a bright flash as the attack was thrown.

When all was clear, a small fraction of Bulma's home had been destroyed. And she and Vegeta were no where in sight.

"Well. He's gotten a little faster since last time." Said Gohan turning around, looking towards the sky where Vegeta held on to Bulma.

He slowly descended to the ground. "Okay, just what in the world was that? What the heck is going on you guys?" Asked their friend. "Gohan lost control to his saiyan side again." Answered Krillin sadly.

Vegeta spoke, "It's not safe for this women to be here right now. One of us has to take her to a safe place." "You know I have a name Vegeta!" Said Bulma annoyed. "I'll do it." Spoke Yamcha. "I don't think I'd be much help anyway. Just make sure that when I come back you'll all be alive."

The others nodded. They all hoped that they'd make it with their lives. With that, Yamcha left with Bulma flying.

"Now, that those pathetic humans are out of the way, let's get started." Spoke Gohan. "You've got some nerve attacking my family like that." Said Vegeta angrily. "No one does that and gets away with it!" "Then what's stopping you from coming at me?"

Transforming into a super saiyan, Vegeta flew straight to Gohan throwing a bunch of punches. Of course Gohan easily managed to dodge them all.

"Why does Vegeta always have to be so hasty?" Asked Krillin. "We have to help him! Vegeta can't fight him alone." Said Piccolo. None of them liked this, but they didn't seem to have any other choice right now.

- () -

"Gohan stop! It's me daddy!" Yelled Goku. Not listening to his father, Gohan threw a energy wave towards Goku. Seeing it, he deflected it aside. Looking up he saw Gohan throwing a punch towards him. Moving to the side, Goku managed to evade it, but then got kicked in the stomach.

Goku grabbed his stomach in pain. ~ Why would Gohan be attacking his own father? ~ Thought the saiyan as he stood up. ~ I couldn't have done something to anger him. Could I? There's just got to be some kind of explanation. ~

At that instant, the young half saiyan came towards Goku. He threw a punch, which he just barely managed to block. Gohan threw a kick and Goku grabbed him throwing him into the air. Stopping in mid air, Gohan quickly powered up a Masanko and fired it. Jumping backwards, he dodged it.

Even though Goku was being attacked by his own son, he couldn't help but smile. Gohan sure had gotten a whole lot stronger than him. Although he was just in his normal form, he was barely able to dodge his attacks.

"Gohan, please listen to me! You don't know what your doing! Don't you recognize me? It's dad!" This though, only seemed to be making him angry. Every time he would say that he was his father, Gohan seemed to just get madder.

"No! Just shut up! Your not my father!" Yelled Gohan. That statement literally broke Goku's heart. How could his son say such a thing?

"Go-gohan, what do you mean by that?" Asked Goku. "It is me. I am your dad." "Stop saying that! You are not my father!"

Gohan vanished from the spot and punched Goku in the face. The result of that sent him flying. He stopped himself and saw that Gohan had vanished again. Looking above he evaded his kick.

"Gohan! Please, it is daddy! Why do you think I'm not fighting back? It's because I wouldn't dare hurt my own son. I love you too much to do that. I just wouldn't have the heart." That made the young saiyan stop in his tracks. For a second he almost believed it. "That's a lie! Your mind games aren't going to work on me."

Goku looked into his son's eyes again. They indeed had that same innocent purity that both he and Gohan had always had, but he also saw a fury in them. And that fury was directed straight at him, but Gohan never felt that way towards his father. He had always loved him dearly.

That's when it hit him. Mind games. Could that be what was happening here? It seemed like the only explanation of why Gohan was battling his own father.

"I think I finally know what going on." Said Goku. All the while Gohan had started to throw punches and kicks at Goku, while he tried to evade them.

~ I hadn't known what Gohan's saiyan side meant when he said that he'd leave my destruction to the hands of my own son, but that had been his plan the whole time. That's why he hadn't killed Gohan when he had the chance. The energy attack he had hit Gohan with was intended to mess with his head. Somehow that attack made him think that I'm the enemy and not his father. ~

"Son, you've got to look at me. I am your father. You've got to believe me!" Yelled Goku, trying to convince him of the truth. Gohan simply laughed at that. "No way. I know how you play your sick games. And I am not going to fall for it."

It was clear that Gohan thought that Goku was actually his saiyan side trying to trick him into a kind of trap, but that wasn't true.

"You aren't going to make me fall for your little act. The minute I believe you and turn my back, your going to ambush me from behind right?" Said Gohan.

"No. I would never do that. Son, look into my eyes. I'd never hurt you. I came back to help you fight. I'd never turn my back on you." Said Goku, trying his hardest to convince Gohan of who he really was.

"No! My father's dead because of my selfish arrogance! He's never coming back no matter how much I want him too."

- () -

Meanwhile on the outside, everyone was struggling to keep up with the young saiyan, who had transformed into a ssj.

Gohan had Vegeta by the neck. He smirked as he saw the scared look in the Z Fighters eyes. Vegeta who had been in super saiyan form changed back to normal. He let him go and kicked him, sending him through his house. Firing energy blasts, the saiyan made the house crumble down onto the full blooded saiyan prince.

As the others looked back up, Gohan had disappeared. They couldn't sense his ki at all. Then all of a sudden, he appeared in front of Piccolo. Being to quick, Piccolo couldn't defend himself as Gohan fired a energy wave straight at his face.

From behind Vegeta had gotten back up and threw a punch at Gohan. As it was about to hit he duck and kicked the prince in the stomach.

Gohan turned his head to look at Krillin and Tien. "What's wrong? Are you weaklings to scared to fight me?" He asked with a smirk.

"C'mon Gohan! You've got to keep fighting him! Don't give into him!" Yelled Krillin, trying to get through to the real Gohan. "That's right! You have to remember about the people you care about!" Said Tien along side Krillin.

In a flash Tien was sent to the ground hard, having been kicked by Gohan. Krillin was than hit in the face and Gohan fired a powerful energy ball straight at him. He vanished and threw a strong energy wave at Tien.

Both those attacks could have easily killed them, but Vegeta and Piccolo had somehow managed to deflect the blasts managing to save their friends.

The half saiyan would have been impressed, but he wasn't even using half his power. It was amazing how strong he truly was.

- () -

Goku looked at his son. Is that how he really felt? At fault for his death? But he didn't even blame Gohan for his death. He couldn't be more proud of him for having surpassed him and beaten Cell.

"Gohan, I don't blame you for my death. I told you that if you wanted to blame anyone, to blame Cell. Not yourself."

"_C'mon Gohan! You've got to keep fighting him! Don't give into him!" "That's right! You have to remember about the people you care about!" _The voices of their friends could be heard echoing deep within Gohan's mind. Both he and his father could hear them loud and clear as they called out.

"Enough! Your a danger to my family and friends and I'm not going to let you hurt them!" Yelled Gohan. He transformed into a super saiyan 2 and let out a furious a energy volley. Goku didn't even have time to dodge as the attack hit him full force.

When the smoke cleared, Goku lay there. His clothes were tattered a bit and a trail of blood dripped down at the corner of his mouth. He slowly sat up, smiling. "Hehehe. He truly is my son."

"_Gohan! Please you've got to wake up! I know your in there somewhere! Don't give up on us!"_ Their friends voices could still be heard calling out. They truly did love Gohan. Not willing to give up on him.

By this point Goku had gotten up. "Gohan, you don't have to feel guilty about me dieing. It was my choice to stay dead. I didn't want the enemies that were after me to hurt you or your mother."

"That's not true. I know it isn't. Who'd want to live with their own son who got them killed just to satisfy his own stupid pride."Goku looked into his son's eyes. They had tears in them. He could clearly see the guilt, anger, and sadness in them.

What kind of father was he? He stayed away from them in Other World to keep them safe and instead he was hurting his son. Making him feel all this pain that he should have never been feeling all along.

Gohan's eyes widened as he saw that Goku had tears in his eyes as well. He know knew the truth. He could see that this really was his father. His saiyan side would never shed a tear like that or show any kind of loving emotion. If it would have been his darker half he would have probably killed him sooner.

- () -

On the outside, the Z Fighters were all hurt badly. Gohan's saiyan side had decided that it was time to finish them all once and for all.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you all, but it's time to say goodbye." He said as he powered up a Kamehameha Wave. The others couldn't believe it. It just couldn't end this way. "Go-gohan. No you can't." Said Piccolo as he looked on helplessly. All Krillin did was laugh. "Who would have thought it'd end like this."

All of a sudden, he started to scream in pain as if somebody were attacking him. Gohan fell to the ground as he clutched his head. "Damn it. H-how did he manage to break free?" Gohan's saiyan side was starting to lose his control over Gohan.

His hair flashed from yellow to black and his eyes green to black as he fell unconsciousness to the floor. The others couldn't believe it. Gohan still managed to pull through and save not only them, but himself as well.

- () -

The tears that Gohan had been holding back now fell down as he dropped to his knees and transformed back to normal. "I'm so sorry dad." Goku walked up to his son and knelt down, hugging him.

"No Gohan. I'm the one that should be sorry. I thought I was protecting you, but I just ended up hurting you even more." Said the hero as one tear fell down his face.

"It's all my fault that this happened." "Hey, don't say that. This isn't your fault. You've had to live in a tough world where you should have never gotten involved. Your a brave and strong kid. And I couldn't be more proud of you."

"R-really?" Asked Gohan, looking up into his father's loving eyes. "Of course. How couldn't I be proud of my super cool son." "Dad, I've missed you so much. I wish you could come back and be with me, mom, and Goten. I still need you. Your the only one I feel comfortable talking to about anything."

"I know son, but all you have to do is think about me and I'll be by your side no matter what."

By this point all the pain, fear, anger, and sadness Gohan had been feeling had disappeared. He was just glad to be in his father's loving arm's again. Even if it would be just for a few moments.

"And hey. I'm not the only one you can talk too. There's someone else that you already know that you can trust. You just have to find them." Both of them stood up. Gohan knew that it was time for his father to go.

"I love you dad and I'll miss you." Said Gohan as he got one last hug from his father. "I love you too Gohan." They pulled out of their embrace. "Remember that wherever I am and no matter how far away I am, I'll always be there for you. And remember our friends. They'll always fight along side you."

"Okay dad. I will." Said Gohan with a smile. "Goodbye son. I know that you'll be fine now." "Goodbye daddy." With that said, Goku slowly faded away.

The next thing Gohan knew, he awoke in a room as he saw his friends smiling faces. All he could do was smile too as he saw the people he loved were safe. He could have sworn that if he turned around, he'd see his father standing next to him smiling down at him. ~ Thank you father. ~

- () -

"So, he managed to regain control. I guess it's about time I make my reappearance." Said the mysterious creature that had a dark cloak on.

Things were only just beginning...

**A/N:**** Okay, so hope you guys liked this chapter and please remember to review! Thnx!**


	18. Chapter 18: Reappearance

Chapter 18: Reappearance

"Gohan! Your alright!" Yelled Krillin, glad to have his friend back. Gohan slowly sat up. He instantly saw that part of Bulma's house was destroyed. Seeing that kinda scared him. He wondered what damage had been done.

"Sorry for the mess you guys. I just can't believe that this is happening again." Said the young hero, a little sadness in his voice. He only wished that for once evil wouldn't appear anymore.

Piccolo walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it kid. The important thing is that you managed to pull through." Gohan smiled weakly. His friends always knew how to cheer him up.

He looked over to Vegeta. "Sorry about your house Vegeta." "Yeah, well you should be! I don't care if you weren't the one in control! You should have had more than enough power to stop your saiyan side. If it weren't for me, my family would be dead!"

Gohan could only listen in shock. Had he really almost killed his friends? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew that it was true. Besides, that would explain why Yamcha wasn't here. He had probably gone with Bulma to a safer place.

Seeing that Gohan was looking down about everything, Krillin spoke. "C'mon Vegeta. Cut the kid some slack. Like you said, you managed to save them. That's the good thing. What's done is done. And anyway, even if anything would have happened, we could just fix it with the dragon balls."

"Yeah! And remember that the dragon can now grant two wishes. You could just ask it to restore your home and the other one to repair the other damage." Said Tien. The prince only grunted in response. "Alright fine. Then that's what we'll do."

~ I wonder what Tien meant by repair the other damage. ~ Thought Gohan. He definitely didn't like the sound of that. He wondered if his friends were trying to avoid telling him something. "Hey you guys." Said the young saiyan getting their attention. "What did Tien mean by repair the other damage?"

Everyone's expression instantly got grim. The room, or what was left of it, got silent. None of them wanted to tell Gohan what had happened. By the way his friends were acting, Gohan could only guess it must have been something horrible.

"Please guys. Tell me what happened. You can't keep your mouths shut forever." None of them knew how to break it to him. Piccolo was the one who finally spoke.

"Gohan when your saiyan side had been in control, he fought us and knocked all of us unconscious. When we woke up we flew over a city that had been destroyed. Everyone who had lived there was gone. When we finally found you, that city had also been destroyed. There weren't any survivors."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could he have killed so many innocent people? He wasn't the one in control, but still. Those people died by his hands and it was his fault for not being able to stop him sooner.

"Don't look so down Gohan. It wasn't your fault." Said Krillin. "Yeah, but it's my responsibility. Because of me those people are dead." "Gohan, you can't keep blaming yourself for everything. We're your friends so we'll help you by looking for the dragon balls with you." Said Tien.

The young saiyan stood up. "No. I'd rather look for the dragon balls by myself." "C'mon Gohan! You know that you don't have to do this alone. We're a team and we want to help. Besides, you still need to rest." Said Krillin. "I appreciate that your worried about me, but don't be. This way at least I'll feel like I'll be able to redeem myself a little bit after everything's that happened."

The others knew that there was no arguing with him. He had made up his mind and he wasn't going to change it.

Piccolo looked at his former student with a smile. He was proud of how determined and strong Gohan had become.

With that said, Gohan went to get the dragon radar. Luckily, it hadn't been in the same room that had been destroyed.

"I guess I'll meet you guys back here when I've found all the balls. It shouldn't take me that long." Said Gohan, hovering in the air. Everyone of his friends, besides Vegeta wished him good luck and to be careful.

- () -

"Hehehe. Perfect. That foolish boy is going all alone with no one to back him up. Now, this will be my chance to strike." Said the evil that had watched every single of his move closely.

- () -

About an hour or so had passed since Gohan had gone searching for the dragon balls. He had found most of them without any real problems. "Okay, I just need to find the four star ball and then we can summon the dragon." Spoke the young warrior as he flew through the air.

Looking at the radar, Gohan saw that the last dragon ball was in the city below. "Huh, I never would have guessed that the dragon ball would be in Satan City." Said Gohan flying down into the city.

He landed in an alley so no one would see him flying. He then walked out into the streets. As he continued walking the radar indicated that the ball was nearby.

"Hey Gohan!" Yelled out a familiar voice. Turning around the saiyan found that the source of the voice had been Erasa. And following close behind her was Videl and Sharpener.

~ Oh no. I didn't realize that school had come out already. ~ When Bulma had picked him up it had been about 12:00. And with his saiyan side getting out, it had passed a few hours since then. Lucky for him he hadn't changed into his gi. If he had they would have seen how well built he was.

"Hey you guys what are you doing here?" Asked Gohan. "We could ask you the same question." Said Videl, giving him that same glare that she always gave him. "Aren't you supposed to be home? After all you did go home early today." Said the suspicious Videl. "Yeah, why is that?" Asked Erasa.

"Well, my friend picked me up early because my baby brother was born and right now I'm picking up some supplies for my mom." He knew half of that was a lie, but he couldn't tell them he was looking for magic balls to summon a dragon. "Oh wow. In that case congratulations Gohan. C'mon you guys. Congratulate him!" Said Erasa. "Congrats Gohan." Said Videl. "Yeah, congrats."

"Well, if your going to the mall we'll go with you. After all the three of us were going there anyway." Gohan didn't like this at all. Now, how was he supposed to find the dragon ball with them here? He didn't have a choice, but follow along. "Uh, sure." He said.

As they walked, Videl kept her eyes fixed on Gohan who was being asked a bunch of questions by Erasa over what it was like to be a big brother. What he said had sounded believable enough, but she couldn't help, but think that he was still hiding something. And the fact that he looked kinda nervous didn't help much either.

That's when she noticed a strange device in his hands. She'd never seen anything like it before. "Hey Gohan." "Yeah, what is it?" He asked turning around. "What's that thing that you have in your hand?"

The dragon radar. He should have hid it when he had the chance. ~ What do I say? ~ "Umm...It's just a watch." He said nervously. He hoped that she would believe that, after all when he told Vegeta that on Namek he had believed it.

The same intense glare of Videl never left. "Really? I know your not telling the truth Gohan. Your a terrible liar. So spill it. What is it, really?" "I am telling you the truth. It's different from other watches because it's an antique watch." Said the young saiyan trying to convince her, but it didn't seem to be working.

At that moment an explosion could be heard and seen right in front of them. There was an intense gust of wind as it happened and smoke rose from a building that had been destroyed. "What's happening?" Yelled Erasa. "Trouble that's what." Said Videl. "I think that the three of you should leave. I can take care of things."

Sharpener and Erasa nodded their heads and left to a place that would be safer. They knew that she could take care of herself, after all she was the daughter of Mr. Satan. Gohan on the other hand knew better. Something about that explosion wasn't right. A evil ki was emitting from there and he didn't like it.

"Videl. I don't think you should go." Said Gohan. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. You on the other hand should leave. You'll only get in my way." "Videl. This isn't the time to be stubborn. You'll get hurt." Videl looked at him in shock. She was the champ's daughter. Of course she'd be fine. "Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine."

With that, she ran off to where the explosion had come from. Gohan couldn't believe how stubborn she was, but that's what he liked about her. She wasn't like other girls. There was just something special about her. He was her friend and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. So he ran after her.

Where the explosion had happened, people were running in fear as more smoke rose from buildings that were being destroyed and as fires raged on.

Videl arrived on the scene. Standing in front of the destroyed buildings was a person who was wearing a dark cloak. "Are you the one who did all this?" Yelled Videl. The person under the cloak smiled, so it was pretty obvious that he had indeed caused all that destruction.

"In that case you'd better come quietly before you get hurt." "On the contry little girl. You'd better leave before you get hurt. Your not the one I'm after." It amazed Videl how many times every adult always said that to her. "Listen pal, your the one who doesn't know who their dealing with, so I guess I'll just show you!"

Videl quickly ran towards him and started to throw a fury of punches and kicks. Of course the cloaked figure managed to evade every single blow. "Not bad for someone who's wearing a bed sheet."

When Gohan arrived he was relived to see that Videl was alright, but as he turned to see who had destroyed the buildings his eyes widened. ~ No. Not now. ~ Thought Gohan as he saw the mysterious creature that he had fought only a couple months ago.

The creature smiled. "Aah. I see little Gohan has finally arrived." Videl turned to look at Gohan. He knew that guy, but how? And just what was the history between those two? "You, what are you doing here?" He started to laugh. "Don't you remember? I told you I'd return to see your decision." "Then you should already know the answer."

"Hehehe. Oh Gohan, your still as stubborn as ever, but you will be coming with me." Videl was really confused now. How on Earth did Gohan know a bad guy? Just how many things was he truly hiding? "Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but I'm the savior of this city. So, your fight is with me." Spoke the confident Videl.

"You should keep your little girlfriend out of this if you know what's good for her." Said the creature looking straight at Gohan. "Hey! Let's get one thing clear. I am not his girlfriend! And I've had enough of your big mouth!"

Videl took off into a ran. "Wait! Videl don't!" Yelled Gohan, but it was too late. She had once again started to attack. He didn't have a choice. Videl might see that he's a fighter, but at least she might not get hurt. Gohan took off into a run as well.

Both of them were throwing quick punches and kicks, but their opponent kept dodging them all like they were nothing. Gohan was the first one who managed to punch him in the face. Being wide open, Videl took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach.

She then tried a kick, but he managed to evade it. Gohan threw a punch at him, but he quickly vanished. And in a flash Gohan was punched in the face and sent to the ground. "Gohan!" Yelled Videl. Letting out a growl, she went back on the attack. The creature evaded them all and managed to trip her. Unable to block, she was also punched in the face and sent flying to the ground.

Having seen that Gohan ran to Videl. "Videl! Are you okay?" She slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Of course I'm fine! And what about you?" "I'm fine." He responded. "Not that! You are such a jerk! Why didn't you tell me you knew how to fight?" "Ugh...Well, maybe I wanted to avoid something like this."

"Yeah, whatever, but tell me something. Your the gold fighter aren't you?" She said glaring at him again. "Of course not! Besides, that guy has blonde hair and green eyes. And as you can see for yourself, I don't." "Yeah, right. Like I believe that. Who knows what else your hiding."

All of a sudden a beeping noise could be heard. It came from Gohan's pocket. Taking it out, it indicated that he was right on top of the four star ball. "Is this what your looking for?" Asked the creature extending it's hand. As Gohan looked up he saw that the creature had the final ball that he was looking for.

"You, how did you get that dragon ball?" Asked Gohan. ~ Dragon Ball? ~ Thought Videl. ~ What is Gohan talking about? "Let's just say it was merely a way to get you to come. And destroying the city, I knew would also bring you to me."

Gohan smiled. "It looks like you really planned this out. But this time I won't lose. With all this fighting that his been going on, I've managed to get a lot stronger than I was before." "Yes. Of course, you saiyans were born to fight." Said the creature.

Videl had no idea what either of them was talking about, but she wouldn't let that stop her from saving the city. And there was no way she'd let anyone else do her job. "I've had enough of listening to this nonsense. It's time to fight!"

Videl once again ran towards her opponent. She threw a punch, but the creature managed to block it. She tried another one, he still blocked it. Gohan now also ran towards him, seeing that the saiyan was coming, he threw a energy ball at Gohan. Jumping over it, Gohan evaded the blast.

The young saiyan then quickly threw a punch and managed to hit his opponent in the chin. He then released several punches, but in a split second he vanished and appeared behind Gohan, kicking him in the back. The creature then vanished again and punched Gohan in the face and stomach. Gabbing his leg he threw Gohan threw several buildings, making them collapse.

"Gohan!" Yelled Videl in worry. There was no way he could survive that. She turned to look at him in anger. "Why you! No one does that to my friends and gets away with it!" She threw a punch, but missed. At that exact moment she was given a devastating blow to the stomach, that made her cough up blood. "Silly little girl. I told you not to interfere." He said kicking her in the face.

Gohan had gotten up and saw Videl laying on the ground unconscious. And by the looks of it, the creature was gathering enough energy that could kill her. Powering up, Gohan flew as fast as he could. Just as the attack was about to hit, Gohan managed to get in the way of the attack and take it head on.

The young saiyan had managed to save Videl. He got up and with his anger in his eyes looked at his opponent. "Leave her out of this! If it's me that you want than that's what you'll get!" That only made the evil being smirk.

With a yell, Gohan transformed into a super saiyan. Unknown to him, Videl had been awake the whole time and she had seen him changed. "I knew it was you..." She said before losing complete consciousness.

"Your going to pay for everything that you've done!" Yelled Gohan. Getting into a fighting pose the mysterious foe spoke, "For your sake, I hope you really have powered up. And this time your friends won't be coming to help you. I've created a kind of invisible barrier around this city that blocks out all energy coming from it." He said with a smile.

With a yell, Gohan charged towards the creature. This was going to be a rematch to determine not only the fate of the planet, but also the very own fate of the young hero, Gohan. For if he fails, he'll be at the mercy of that monster...

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but my computer kept freezing on me. It was really starting to get annoying. If that wouldn't have happened I would have updated a few days ago.

Well, anyway please remember to review!


	19. Chapter 19: The Rematch

**A/N:**** I know, it was about time I updated. Wow nearly 2 months, this was my longest not updating. But I was having that writer's block, then the internet not working, and then I had to go to high school for the first time! And blah blah blah. Enough of keeping you waiting, enjoy!**

Chapter 19: The Rematch

As the ssj Gohan flew towards the creature that had been observing him the whole time, he pressed the red button on the transformation watch. He didn't want his clothes to get all warned out and risk his friends asking what had happened. So he wore his purple gi instead.

With a yell Gohan threw punches and kicks, which the creature all to easy avoided. His opponent then quickly vanished. Sensing him from behind, Gohan managed to land a kick in his face. Being off guard he didn't have time to dodge the powerful Masanko headed straight towards him.

There was a bright flash as the attack hit the target. Or at least that's what young Gohan had thought. All of a sudden he was punched hard in the stomach making him gasp. Grabbing his head, the creature hit him in the face with his knee.

Rebounding back, both of them flew straight towards each other. As they collided with each other. Gohan punched him in the face and he got kicked in the stomach. Gohan dodged his close range wave and punched him in the stomach. Grabbing him though, the creature threw him to the ground hard. As he was about to step on him, the saiyan managed to roll over.

Gohan quickly stood up and wiped the blood on his mouth. "Hehehe. Not bad." Said the enemy. "This should be more fun than I thought." Gohan smiled. "With all the battles I've been through lately, I've managed to get a lot more stronger than I thought I'd ever get."

"Yes. I was hoping that releasing your saiyan side would have that affect on you." Gohan's eyes widened a bit. "W-what do you mean by that?" "Hehehe. You mean you haven't figured it out? Now, you didn't think your saiyan side was acting up all alone." The young saiyan spoke, "What are you saying?" "I'm the one who's been awakening the saiyan side within you."

"But why? Why go to all the trouble?" The mysterious creature started to laugh. "What would be more better than seeing the look on your face, when you've destroyed all the ones you care about."

Gohan smiled. "Well in that case I'll make sure that doesn't happen, because you die right here and now!"

Now, that the saiyan knew it was the mysterious creature who was releasing his saiyan side, all he had to do was kill him for it all to be over. And he intended to do just that.

Gohan vanished from the spot and threw a punch. The creature moved aside evading it, but the saiyan kicked him full force on the stomach. The result of that made him cough up blood. Regaining his composure, he threw a huge energy blast at Gohan.

The attack pushed Gohan back a bit as he managed to grab it in time. With a yell he threw the energy blast up into the air.

As the saiyan looked back to where the creature had been, he was no longer there. He tried searching for his energy, but he couldn't locate it. Looking up into the air he saw a bunch of energy blasts heading straight for him. The young saiyan jumped backwards avoiding them.

Gohan realized that he was standing a few feet from Videl. He was worried that she might get hurt during all this fighting. But there was no way he could get her out of there. That creep wouldn't let him escape.

As he looked around he saw that the police had been standing there the whole time. It amazed him that they hadn't left yet with all this fighting and the buildings being destroyed. He yelled out to them, "Hey! One of you needs to get Videl out of here! I'll hold him off for you to get a chance. Then try to get far away from here!"

They nodded their heads. Clearly they had understood what he had told them. Hopefully his plan to get Videl to safety would work.

As he turned around, the creature suddenly appeared right in front of Gohan. Ducking he evaded his assault. Then with a kick he sent him flying up in the sky. He powered up and flew after him. Gohan disappeared and reappeared right on top of the creature. He thew a punch, but his opponent evaded it and he got punched in the face.

As he quickly looked down below, he smiled as he saw that the policemen had gotten Videl and were now driving to safety. At least now he knew that she would be out of harms way.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Asked the creature. "Now that I know that this city is empty I can fight to my fullest without worrying for anyone's safety." Responded Gohan. "And I think for your own good, you should do the same." The cloaked creature let out a small laugh. "You saiyans are way too confident. And that my boy will be your demise. Like you, I've gotten a whole lot stronger than before.

With a yell, he started to power up. A bright yellow aura started to surround him, showing off just how powerful he really was. Now it was Gohan's turn as he too started to power up to his maximum in super saiyan level.

Gohan knew that he could advance to ssj2, but he'd rather not take the risk. He knew all too well that doing that would awaken his saiyan side and he might end up loosing control again.

Both fighters took their stances. Then in a flash both disappeared. A huge explosion could be heard as both their fists made contact. Each fighter's attacks matched blow for blow as more explosions could be heard up in the sky.

Gohan came in flying towards the creature. He quickly powered up an energy attack and threw it. Just as it was about to hit Gohan he vanished. He then appeared behind the creature who didn't have time to react in time and was hit in the stomach and sent flying to the ground.

The creature stood up and charged towards Gohan who did exactly the same. Gohan hit him with a punch, while he also got punched back. The saiyan hit him in the stomach with his knee. Throwing a punch towards him, the creature vanished and kicked Gohan from behind.

The saiyan got sent flying, but stopped himself in mid air. The creature appeared from above and was about to him with his elbow. Moving to the side Gohan dodged the attack and kicked him in the face.

Gohan back flipped away from the enemy and got into a fighting stance. The creature started to laugh. "Not bad Gohan. That's exactly what I'd expect from a saiyan, but I'm afraid to say that this fight is over." The young saiyan didn't say a word to that.

"Gohan, why do you keep resisting? I know that you saiyans are very proud and thirst to become stronger and have more power. If you come with me you can get a lot more powerful than you are now. You can deny it all you want, but you know that deep down you enjoy fighting just like any other saiyan."

"I've got to admit that your right. The saiyan in me does like fighting, but your wrong if you think I'll be going with you. I have my family and friends and I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"Now Gohan, don't be so hasty." Responded the creature. "I don't have to be. I wouldn't ever dare betray them like that. I'd easily give up my life for the people I care about. So, my answer will always be no!"

"Hehehe. It doesn't really matter whether you want to come or not. You will come with me even if I have to force you. Now then, you will see my real speed!" At that instant he vanished from the spot. Gohan tried his best to feel out his energy, but he was moving at incredible speed that he couldn't detect it.

All of a sudden the saiyan was hit with tremendous force in his stomach making the saiyan gasp out in pain. The creature then hit Gohan again with huge force in the face. He continued on the assault, punching Gohan repeatedly. The young saiyan couldn't defend himself since he was moving way too fast.

Gohan was kicked in the stomach and sent flying up into the air. Gohan coughed up a little bit of blood. Regaining his composure he saw him flying towards him. He threw a punch at the creature, but missed when he disappeared. That got him kicked in the face.

"Hahaha. What's wrong Gohan? Can't you keep up?" Said the creature in a mocking tone. Letting out a frustrated growl, the saiyan charged towards his opponent. He threw several punches, but they were all too easily avoided.

The creature punched Gohan several times in the face. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "How about it boy? You can't beat me like this. I'll give you one more chance. Come with me and you can stop this humiliation." Through gritted teeth Gohan spoke, "Never." He smiled. "Fine. Have it your way." With a kick, he sent the saiyan crashing onto the ground.

Gohan slowly got up. "I'm no match for him like this. There's only one way I might be able to beat him, but I'd be taking a huge risk. I don't have a choice I have to go all out." "So, Gohan are you about ready to give up?"

Gohan's hair slowly started to stand up as he let out a yell and once again transformed into a super saiyan 2.

The young saiyan just hoped that his saiyan side wouldn't try to take over. He didn't think he'd be able to stop it. All he had was to hope that, that wouldn't happen.

"Hehehe. So, you've decided to transform." Said the creature amused. "Heh, I hope for your sake you can control yourself. Don't want anyone else to end up like your father do we now."

Disappearing from the spot, Gohan quickly punched him in the face. And kicked him in the chin. With a punch to the stomach the creature was sent flying towards the ground. At that moment Gohan, let out a furious energy volley that hit with a brutal force. Gohan then raised his hands to his head, "Masanko-Ha!", and threw the blast.

When the energy wave hit, the place shook because of it's tremendous force. When the smoke cleared, the mysterious foe was nowhere to be seen. Behind Gohan, he appeared. He was about to hit him with a punch, but Gohan grabbed it. Twirling around he threw him through several buildings.

The creature floated back up into the air. "You should be careful boy. Remember I still have the last dragon ball your after." Gohan smiled. "Are talking about this?" He said taking out the four star ball. The enemy's eyes widened. "How did you get that?" It was when he had thrown him through the building that he had swiftly gotten it from him.

Gohan spoke, "Look you took a gamble and you lost. You may have been the cause of my saiyan side getting awakened, but after I kill you I won't have nothing to worry about anymore."

Quickly flying towards him, Gohan threw a punch that went right threw the creature's stomach. He coughed up blood. Cupping his hands together Gohan charged up his attack, "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Throwing it, the blast hit the creature full force crashing to the ground.

Once again when the smoke cleared there was no sign of him. Sensing the area Gohan could no longer feel his energy level.

Gohan let out a sigh as he powered back down to his normal state. He smiled, "Now then. I have to get back to the other, but before I do I better go home quickly to get washed up." Since he had been fighting he had a bit of blood on him and he didn't want the others asking him questions.

With that he flew towards the Mount Paouz area.

- () -

About 20 minutes later Gohan finally arrived at Capsule Corp, where his friends had been waiting for his return.

"Hey look! It's Gohan, he's back!" Yelled Krillin. "So, how did it go? Did you find all of the dragon balls?" "Yup, I sure did." "Great. So, what are we waiting for? Let's summon the dragon!" Said Krillin.

Placing the dragon balls on the ground outside, Gohan spoke, "Shenron Arise!"

The dragon balls began to glow immensely as the skies above darkened. There was a bright flash of light as the dragon emerged from the balls.

"You have collected all seven dragon balls, so you have been entitled two wishes. Quickly name your desires." Spoke the mighty eternal dragon Shenron. Gohan spoke, "Shenron! Please revive all the people who were killed today." The dragon's eyes started to glow red. "Your wish has been granted. Quickly state your second wish."

What the young warrior said next surprised everyone. "Shenron you don't have to grant any more wishes today!" "So be it. I shall take my leave now." With that, there was a bright flash of yellow again as the seven dragon balls scattered all over the Earth once again.

Everybody was left shocked standing there. Why had Gohan told the dragon not to grant any more wishes? That's not what they had planned.

Gohan knew that the second wish was supposed to be used to repair Vegeta's house and all the other building's damaged during the fighting, but something about the battle with the creature didn't seem right. He was a tough opponent and he couldn't have been beaten so easily. Gohan just hoped that he was wrong. At least if anything happened, they would just have to wait 4 months for the dragon balls

Turning to his friends, he spoke, "I have to go." Without saying another word, the young saiyan took off into the sky and flew off before the others had time to ask questions.

**A/N:**** Okay so hope u liked this chapt. And make sure to stick around to see what will happen between Videl and Gohan, now that she knows that he's the Gold Fighter! And please remember to review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Aftermath

Chapter 20: Aftermath

All of Earth's heroes were left stunned. Gohan had just told the dragon to leave, conserving a wish, but there wasn't a need for that as far as they knew.

"Does anyone know why he just did that?" Asked Tien. Everyone remained silent. "...Maybe Gohan just wanted to save the wish, you know just in case his saiyan side reawakens." Said Krillin, breaking the silence. "Yeah, maybe." Added Tien.

All of them knew for a fact that Gohan was hiding things. Even his saiyan side had said so. _"He hasn't told you? You don't even know what's been going on with Gohan all this time. There's a number of things that he's been hiding from all of you." _That's what his other half had told them. They could approach him about it, but they needed to give him space after everything that's happened.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Said Krillin. "Come to think of it, we should tell Yamcha about what happened. And the bad thing is that Chichi and Bulma will also be waiting there." Tien laughed. "Knowing those two, you'll probably get an earful."

"And what about the brat?" Asked Vegeta. All eyes turned to him. "At any given moment he could lose control again." Piccolo spoke, "I'll keep an eye on him to make sure he's alright." "Oh, now there's a good plan, considering how well it worked the first time!" Yelled Vegeta. "We all know that you're always watching over him, but even then you didn't notice that something was wrong with him."

Hearing that, the martial artists had to admit that he had a point. Gohan was always somehow good at hiding how he was truly feeling, even from the ones he was really close too.

"Well, I guess we could all visit him from time to time and just hang out. And we just be straight forward and ask him. After all if you haven't noticed, Gohan isn't that good at lying when confronted." Said Krillin. "I guess that's all we can do up to this point." Said Tien.

"Fine, you fools do that and I'll just keep training with him." Said Vegeta. "Hehehe. Well you do that Vegeta. Just be sure not to push him over the edge." Said Krillin.

All of them said their goodbyes and took off for some very deserved rest, except for Vegeta of course who now had to deal with reconstructing his house. **(Poor Vegeta)**

- () -

Meanwhile Gohan had just been flying around in the sky trying to clear his head. It was just so frustrating having to deal with this. Being a hero was hard, for some reason bad guys were always after you. Now he kinda understood what his father had meant.

~ Father...~ Thought Gohan. It had been so long since he had seen him or heard his loving voice. He had helped saved his life again, remembering back to the fight with Bojack and just now. Even death wouldn't stop him from saving the people he loved.

The thought of not being with him made him sad, but after the incident that took place today, it gave him the strength he needed not to be so sad or feel so guilty over his death. His father was right, there wasn't any point in thinking about the past or what could have been. Of course it still hurt, but Gohan knew that one day he would see his father again. After all, Goku had already proven that no matter what he would always be there in spirit.

And now that he was thinking about what happened today, the young saiyan realized that he forgot about a certain young blue eyed girl. Gohan stopped in mid air. "Aww Man that's right! I forgot about Videl!"

Feeling for her energy, he was relived to find that she was alright. Her energy felt normal and at full strength. Knowing that he let out a sigh.

"Great, now I'm going to have to face her at school. Now she knows that I can fight and she'll be hounding me more than ever that I'm the gold fighter. Oh well, at least I won't have to face her until Monday." Little did he know that she saw him transform into a ssj before passing out.

- () -

Meanwhile the girl known as Videl Satan was currently at her home in the living room. She was sitting on the couch rewatching the tape her father had recorded on the day of the Cell Games.

Having failed to find any more information online concerning Gohan, she decided to watch the recorded tape and see if she could find anything more about him.

All she knew so far was that his mother and father were famous martial artists who were Son Goku and Son Chichi. And that his grandfather was the Ox King and that he was going to take over his kingdom in a couple years.

The video started out with her father fighting Cell and how he supposedly 'tripped', which caused him to lose. "That's strange. My father said that he tripped, but he was using his technique perfectly." Stated Videl, but for the moment she just shrugged it off.

Next came the fight between Goku and Cell. It amazed Videl how fast the two moved. The camera itself could barely keep up with them. As she continued watching the fight one of the warriors on the sidelines yelled out the name of the golden spiky haired man that was fighting Cell.

They had yelled out Goku. Videl was shocked to say the least. "There's no way that guy can be Gohan's father. He doesn't even look like him, but then again maybe he's also able to change his appearance like Gohan does." She looked closely at him and Gohan in the video. There was no doubt about it, he was the famous martial artists Son Goku. The resemblance between the two could be clearly seen.

And now she turned her attention to the other fighters that were standing next to Gohan. She recognized most of them who were famous fighters that had attended the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament long ago.

How is that Gohan knows all these people, was the question that was running through the young girl's mind. "It is possible that he met them through his father." After all when your a famous fighter your bound to meet other warriors. She knew that for a fact since she had the pleasure to meet a couple fighters, but none as famous as the Z Warriors.

As she looked back at the young saiyan on the screen she noticed for the first time how muscular he was. It was a no wonder why he never weared any short sleeves at school. ~ Wow. Now that I really look at him, he is kinda cute. Wait, did I just think that? Great, now I sound like Erasa. ~ Thought Videl, as she shook off the thought quickly.

The fight lasted up until Goku had surrendered against the evil android. Next was the fight that Videl was anxious to watch, Gohan Vs. Cell.

After Gohan had finished talking to his father, he flew down on the battlefield. And to much to Videl's surprise a huge gust of wind surrounded him as he yelled out. ~ It's just like with his father, he has some kind of yellow aura around him. ~

"My father says that's some kind of cheap trick, but after seeing all that happened today, there's no way that's fake."

The battle started with Gohan being able to dodge every one of Cell's punches, that is until the android increased his speed. As the battle continued Videl could only watch in amazement as Gohan held his own against Cell. That's when he was thrown into a pile of rocks and everyone assumed he was dead, but blowing them away he came out alright.

"It's just like what happened today. Gohan was thrown through a ton of buildings and he came back as if nothing happened. How does he do it?"

The video reached the point to where Cell unleashed the horrid Cell Juniors on all the fighters as Gohan could only watch in horror. Eventually Mr. Satan threw Android 16's head where Gohan was. And to much to Gohan's horror, Cell crushed his head. ~ Ewww. I don't think I'll ever be unable to unsee that. ~ Thought Videl with disgust.

All of a sudden the young warrior started to power up and as a huge gust of air of power emitted from him, the camera broke, never revealing what truly happened.

Videl Satan, just sat there letting all that she saw in the video sink in. Finally after a couple of minutes she got up and turned it off.

She then sat back down. ~ Okay, so Gohan and his father were at the Cell Games and they were doing a heck of a lot better against Cell than my dad, which is impossible. But then my father was doing his best, there's no way that he tripping was an accident. So, does that mean that Gohan was the one to actually beat Cell? Gohan's just a kid though, but today's incident makes me think...ugh! If only the camera hadn't broken. ~

Trying to make sense of all of this was giving the young girl a headache, so she decided to take a break from it and use her phone instead. She stood up and made her way up the stairs. Turning right she made her way to her room.

When she got their she was surprised to find that it was missing. She looked everywhere for it, but with no luck. "Ugh, great just what I needed." Said the blue eyed girl annoyed. "Hmmm...I must have dropped it while fighting. I might as well go see if the chief has it."

While going over to the police station with her helicopter, she couldn't help, but keep thinking back to a boy named Son Gohan. ~ Why is that Gohan is hiding so many things? It's pretty obvious that he doesn't like being in the spotlight, so that could be it. But I still don't get why he would be at the Cell Games. Did my father really lie to everyone and even me about defeating that monster?~

"Now that I think about it, I wonder what could have happened to Gohan and that freak that he was fighting. He should be fine, but he did seem to have trouble fighting that guy. I guess I'll ask the police if they've heard anything."

Reaching her destination, Videl got down from the helicopter and made her way inside the police station. Right there she asked if they had her phone and luckily they did. After they had emitted Videl to the hospital they had gone back to the scene of the fight and found that whoever had destroyed the city wasn't there anymore and neither was the little boy who had fought him.

And as they looked around the entire city they had seen Videl's cell phone and decided to pick it up and give to her later on.

"Did you happen to hear if any little boy was injured or killed today?" Asked Videl with a little nervousness. To her relief, there hadn't been anything like that.

Saying goodbye and taking her phone she walked back to her helicopter and headed home. About ten minutes later Videl was back in her room, lying down using her phone.

As she turned it on she noticed there was a unread message in her inbox, which she figured was from Erasa. She had forgotten that she'd been with Erasa and Sharpener when the attack had happened. She was about to read it, when something caught her eye.

On her phone said that there was a new recorded video on her phone. ~ That's weird, I never use my phone to record any videos. Unless the cops decided to mess with my phone, but I doubt they'd do that. ~

She decided to first see what the recorded video was and then read Erasa's message. As she opened it her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

- () -

Meanwhile with the half saiyan...

Gohan had just finished eating a dozen hot dogs. Lucky for him he had learned to cook a little better, so he didn't burn it all like he did back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when he set his father's hair on fire.

That's when the phone rang all of a sudden. As he answered a voice practically yelled out, "Gohan are you alright? Krillin just told me what happened!" It was Bulma who was calling from Capsule Corp.

"Yeah, don't worry Bulma, I managed to regain control." Said Gohan. He could hear her sigh of relief come from her. "That's good." He spoke, "So, Bulma how are my mom and brother doing?" "Don't worry, there fine. Luckily when Krillin came to tell us what happened she was asleep or else she would have freaked." Gohan laughed at that. His mother sure could overreact at the littlest of things.

"Gohan, do you want to come here and stay with us, since your mom won't be out of the hospital for another two days?" In the background you could hear Vegeta yell, "Oh no! The brat better not come here! If I see him, I'll kill him for destroying our house!" Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Gohan. So, what do you say?" He Spoke, "No, it's okay. I'd rather stay here." "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Asked Bulma. "Yeah, don't worry." "Well okay, but I'm still gonna come and check on you." "Hehehe. If you say so." Said Gohan. With that they said there goodbyes and hung up.

"I guess I might as well continue studying." Said Gohan as he went to his room.

- () -

Back at the Satan's home...

Videl still couldn't believe what her phone had recorded. It was just pure luck that she got that video.

She smiled. ~ This is perfect! I can use this to blackmail him. Hehehe... ~

- () -

Gohan had been studying, when all of a sudden he got a bad feeling about something and it wasn't because of the creature or his saiyan side, but he just shrugged it off and continued on studying.

**A/N:**** Yes! I finally finished this chapter! It was fun to write. Stupid school, making me to busy with all their work :/ And you know I have a life, I like to do other things in my free time. And enough about my lame excuses for not updating sooner, please remember to review!**

**P.S. before I forget I don't have school on Thursday and with the weekend I should have enough time to update in a couple of days! So count on that! I'll do my absolute best not let you guys down on that :D Again, please review! Thnx!**


	21. Chapter 21: Blackmail And Flying Lessons

Chapter 21: Blackmail And Flying Lessons Start

It has been two days since Gohan's saiyan side had awoken and he had fought the creature. For now everything was peaceful again, which all the Z Fighters were thankful for, especially Gohan.

The young saiyan was now home alone since his mother was still at the hospital resting, but she would be back tomorrow with his little brother. After eating breakfast, he grabbed his backpack and took off for school.

Gohan had been flying through the air thinking about the previous events that had occurred. It was crazy, he and his friends were fighting for their lives and unknown to them Goku had come back to help his son. And know everything was back to normal as if nothing ever happened, but he was just glad that everything was alright. Though, something just wasn't right. He could feel it. He didn't know what it was, but something was going to happen. All he could do now was just pray that he was wrong.

And as Gohan continued on thinking, he remembered that he had to face Videl today. She had seen that he was an incredible fighter thanks to that creature. It was what he was dreading most of all that day. Hopefully she hadn't told anyone.

~ Oh well, things could be worse. ~ Little did he know, was that Videl had seen Gohan turn into a super saiyan as well.

- () -

Meanwhile, a young girl with blue eyes was flying her helicopter to school. It was none other than Videl Satan, who had a smile on her face. ~ I can't wait until I get my hands on Gohan. I finally figured out what he's been hiding all this time. ~

- ()-

After flying for ten more minutes, the building known as Orange Star Middle School could be seen. Gohan slowly descended onto the roof and made his way to his first class. Each step he took made him want to turn back and run, anything would be better than having to deal with Videl. He knew exactly how pushy she could get and he had no idea what was in store for him.

Even so, that was one thing he liked about her. Videl was just so different and unique from any other girls and was also an incredible fighter. He didn't know what it was, but something deep inside him was growing to have more affection for her.

When Gohan reached his class, he found that his friends were already sitting in their seats as well as Videl. As he walked up the stairs he gulped when Videl gave him a stare saying that she wasn't gonna leave him alone until she got full on answers. On the bright side it seemed as though she was the only one who knew his secret. He took a seat and was greeted by a ever so cheerful Erasa.

The day went on as usual until it was the finally the last period and much to Gohan's relief, Videl hadn't bothered him at all. It was surprising actually, but that still didn't stop her from giving him that icy glare. He didn't actually turn his head, but he was getting that feeling you get when your usually being watched.

~ Man, even when she knows some of my secrets she still won't let up. ~ Thought Gohan. At that moment Erasa tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a note. "It's from Videl." Whispered the blonde girl. "From Videl?" He asked surprised. Erasa just shrugged her shoulders, Videl wouldn't be the one to pass a note to anyone especially Gohan.

~ Hmmm...I wonder if those two secretly like each other? Oh my gosh it has to be! I so need to get those two together! ~ Thought Erasa looking at both of her friends. ~ After all they do make a cute couple. ~

Meanwhile Gohan was reading the note that had been given to him.

_Alright, Gohan you know very well why I wrote this. I finally figured out your little secrets, after all I did see them in front of my own eyes. I let you go all day today, but your not gonna get that lucky. Meet me on top of the roof after school._

Gohan looked back at her, as she looked at him while smiling. He sure didn't like that look in her eye.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of school. Gohan was at his locker putting his books away. ~ Maybe I could just not show up, but if I do that Videl will surely tell everyone or worse kill me. ~ Not having much choice, Gohan closed his locker and made his way towards the roof preparing himself for what's to come.

When he got there, sure enough the young girl was waiting for him. "So I see you decided not to chicken out, how brave of you." Said Videl. "Right, so obviously you want to talk about me being a martial artist." "Yes. I was right about you all along, besides with your parents being famous martial artists, how can they not train their son?" Gohan laughed at that. "Well, to tell you the truth my mom was all against that, but well my father's friend Piccolo trained me and then he started too, so she just supported me in that I guess."

"And sorry for lying to you, but as you can see I don't want to be in any of the spot light." Said Gohan. "Right. It can be a hassle sometimes, but you know what, I want to see who's a better fighter, me or you. I'm the top crime fighter at this city and just because you're the Gold Fighter does not mean you will show me up." Stated Videl.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Who said anything about me being the gold fighter? Just cause you found out that I can fight doesn't mean I'm the gold fighter. I don't even have blonde hair or teal eyes."

Videl smiled. "Oh really? Then how do you explain how those fighters in the Cell Games changed their hair and eye color?" "Well, your dad did say it was a trick." Videl smirked. "You can't lie to me Gohan. I saw you with my own two eyes change into the gold fighter. And that looked like no trick. It was when we we're fighting with that weirdo who was wearing that cloak, remember? Before I lost consciousness I saw everything."

The young saiyan didn't really know what say. "Yeah, but even if that's true you can't prove that it's me." Videl's smile grew even more. "I wouldn't count on it. I have everything on tape." "You what?" Asked Gohan in complete surprise.

Walking next to him, she pulled out her cell phone and showed Gohan what was on it. The video started with the creature about to finish Videl off for good when Gohan quickly came and took the attack head on, managing to save her life. _"Leave her out of this! If it's me you want than that's what you'll get!"_ Yelled Gohan in the video. With that he transformed into a super saiyan before the cell phone completely died out.

Videl closed her cell phone and waited for Gohan to get out of his shock. Finally, he managed to stutter out, "H-how d-did you get that?" "Well, I'm guessing that it must have fallen out of my pocket and luckily for me it hit the record button, recording your little secret." Said Videl with a smirk.

"Okay, so you know my secret, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Videl spoke, "And why should I do that. I think the public has a right to know the truth. You can just adapt to being in the lime light just like I had to." "C'mon Videl! I'll do anything!" "Alright, I want you and me to have a match together, but before that you have to teach me how to fly. And if you don't I'll push the send button and show the whole world who you really are."

"Okay, then it's a deal." Said Gohan. "And don't even try to double cross me." He smiled, "Don't worry I keep my promises."

Videl slowly started to walk away. She puled out the capsule that had her helicopter and with a click it was right in front of them. "Alright then, I'll be at your house in two hours. Is that alright with you?" "Yeah it's fine." "And don't think I'm finished with you yet Son Gohan. I still have more questions for you." "Hehehe. Right." Said Gohan nervously.

With all that said Videl left. The young half breed let out a sigh. "Man, how the heck did I manage to get myself blackmailed."

Powering up, the saiyan took off for his own home.

Arriving at his house Gohan went inside and put away his things. He also changed into his purple gi, since he was planning on training until Videl would arrive.

- () -

And so, in a blink of an eye, two hours quickly passed.

Somewhere near the Mount Paouz district a engine could be heard rattling through the air. It was a yellow helicopter that belonged to the young Videl. Just like she said, she was on her way to Gohan's house.

She had to admit, she was pretty excited to be able to learn how to fly. That kind of stuff only happened on tv or in your dreams. Not only that, but she was also curious as to how a human being was able to do that kind of stuff. Her father said it was trick, but now that she thought about it all the other famous participants in the tournament like Goku and Tien Shinhan had also done similar stuff like that.

~ My dad probably only said that since he doesn't understand what it really is. Everybody just shrugged it off as a trick or something, since they couldn't explain it, but still seeing something with your own eyes and not believing it, is ridiculous. ~

Now being further into the countryside Videl kept her eyes open for a house, but so far all she saw were trees. That is until a small white building came into view. "That has to be where Gohan lives!" As she arrived closer, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the young boy throwing punches and kicks in the air.

Gohan stopped his training when he sensed a familiar ki heading straight for him. He turned around and was correct when he saw Videl in her copter. She slowly landed and put the vehicle back in it's capsule.

As she turned around and looked at Gohan, she saw how muscular he really looked. She saw him in the Cell Games video, but right now he looked even cuter in person, although she didn't want to admit it.

"Hey Videl, I was waiting for you to show up." Said Gohan. "Right, so let's get down to business. I'm really anxious to learn this." "Alright then. I've never taught anyone how to fly before, but I'll try my best. So to fly you basically take control of your ki and put it underneath you. And your ki holds you up. It's not that hard to do."

"Wait, this 'ki' business, what exactly do you mean by that?" Asked Videl. "Well, it's kind of like that power you can feel inside of your body. You can also call it energy." Videl still had that confused look on your face, "I'm not following you."

"Ugh, how do I explain this?" Gohan mumbled to himself. "Here I'll just show you." Said Gohan as he sat down cross legged. Videl also sat down as well. "I'll start off slowly so you can see it better." He said as he cupped his hands.

"The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull. Then you just bring it out." As Gohan said that, slowly a small round energy appeared between both his hands. All the while Videl watched in amazement. She looked at it even closer, in her eyes it was a really incredible and beautiful thing to see. "Cool, isn't it." Said Gohan.

Gohan than let the power fade as he got up. "But Gohan, how am I supposed to fly if I don't have this energy?" "Don't worry every living being has it inside it. I just showed you how to do it, so give it a try."

Videl slowly cupped her hands, just like Gohan had. "Now, remember to feel the energy from the center and just bring it out." "Okay." Said Videl a little uncertain.

As she tried to bring out her ki, Gohan couldn't help but notice how innocent she looked. Almost like a small child. ~ I can't understand what these feeling are... ~ Thought the young saiyan.

It had passed less than ten minutes as Videl tried to bring out her energy. Although it seemed as if an hour had passed for Videl who struggled to release her energy. And as nothing happened she started to get tense. Gohan of course noticed this. "You have to relax your muscles otherwise you'll never be able to get it." Videl raised her head and much to the young saiyan's surprise, she had tears in her eyes.

Gohan didn't even know what to say or think. He knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders, looking at her at eye level. "Don't get too upset Videl. It's only natural that you can't do it right away. I mean even for me it took me a couple of days just to control my energy."

Videl wiped the tears from your eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that." She said putting on a small smile. "Hey, don't worry about it." Gohan was fully surprised when Videl suddenly hugged him. That made him deeply blushed. "Thanks Gohan. You're a really great guy." Videl also was blushing a bit. She let him go from the hug. At that moment bother their eyes locked in a deep gaze, once again in that starstruck moment just like when they had first met.

The moment however was ruined when Gohan's stomach growled. "Hahaha. I guess this means it's lunch time." Gohan put his hand behind his head as he laughed too.

So now, both of them were seated eating, the lunch Gohan had made. "Wow, you're a good cook Gohan." "Hehehe. Thanks, but you should taste my mom's cooking. She's a whole lot better than me." Videl spoke, "Where is your mom anyway?" "She's resting at the hospital, you know since my baby brother was born a few days ago so until tomorrow I'm staying alone here."

"I see, but what about your dad. How come he isn't here? I though he'd be taking care of you?" A sad looked appeared on Gohan's face. "He died almost a year ago at the Cell Games." "Oh, I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I lost my mom a couple of years ago. Sorry to have brought it up..."

Gohan smiled a little, "It's okay. He died so that others could live. Besides I know he's happy and he'd want the same for us." Videl would have asked about what he said, but she didn't want to press on the subject further. She also noticed that just for a second a flash of guilt had appeared in his eyes.

After eating, the two of them resumed the flying lesson.

After about another ten minutes a faint light seemed to appear in Videl's hand. "You're almost there Videl. I can feel it." Said Gohan. Then a second later a small energy appeared. "Alright you got it! It must have been easier for you since you've been doing martial arts all your life."

Since controlling your energy could take a toll on you, Videl nearly collapsed, but caught herself in time. "Are you alright Videl!" Asked Gohan worried. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hahaha. So, do you think I'll be able to fly now?" "Not yet, you have to learn to control that energy first so let's continue."

After about 15 minutes Videl was now ready to try to fly.

She tried to do as Gohan had told her to feel the energy and let it push her up. A couple minutes passed until there was a small breeze that seemed to come from beneath Videl. "Okay, that's the energy, now push it up."

Unknown to them two figures had been seeing and hearing everything as they walked closer to both the youngsters.

Slowly, Videl started to float off from the ground. That is until, "Hey brat!" Called a voice. The sudden noise cut Videl from her concentration and she slowly descended to the ground.

Gohan turned around and saw that it was Vegeta and Bulma. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Bulma spoke, "I called your house several times and there was no answer so I was getting worried and decided to come over here." "Oh, then what are you doing here Vegeta?" "I just thought this would be a good excuse for you to come over to Capsule Corp and train with me. We haven't had a good spar in a while." Gohan just laughed at that. Typical Vegeta.

"So, Gohan is this your girlfriend?" Asked Bulma. The young saiyan blushed at that. "Of course not! This is my friend Videl. I was just teaching her how to fly." "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Bulma." Videl shook her hands. "Likewise."

Videl turned to Gohan. "Thank for everything Gohan, but I'd better get going or dad's gonna have a fit if I come too late." "Alright see you tomorrow at school." With that Videl waved goodbye to the others and took off in her helicopter. All the while, Gohan had that lovestruck stare in his eyes, which didn't go noticed by Vegeta.

"Alright boy. You're coming with us so I can train with you in the gravity room." Said Vegeta. "Okay than. You're on." Said Gohan smiling. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Really, Vegeta is that all you ever think about?"

**A/N:**** Hope you liked this ch! I had fun writing it. And finally didn't update in a couple of months. Please remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Training With Vegeta

Chapter 22: Training With Vegeta

At Capsule Corporation, inside the gravity room, two saiyan warriors were preparing to have a sparring match together. They were the saiyan prince Vegeta and the half blooded saiyan Gohan.

"So, kid I noticed that you found yourself a mate." Said Vegeta referring to Videl. "What are you talking about, you mean Videl? I've already told you before she's just a friend nothing more." He said with a slight blush on his face. "Oh really then why are you blushing? I saw the way you were looking at her. Hmph. I doubt it'll be long before the two of you start to bond." Said Vegeta with a smirk.

Gohan only rolled his eyes. "You said that you wanted to train, so let's get started." Said the young saiyan trying to change the subject.

Walking over to the controls, Vegeta set the gravity up to 320x Earth's normal gravity. Both saiyans instantly turned super saiyan and got into a fighting pose. Vegeta was the first to charge towards as he threw a kick which Gohan avoided by ducking. He threw another punch as Gohan disappeared. The half breed appeared from above throwing a punch when Vegeta vanished.

Turning around Gohan threw a punch in the air. A second later Vegeta reappeared blocking it with a hand. He threw Gohan into the air. Stopping in mid air Gohan charged at Vegeta while he did the same.

Both collided with great impact as Gohan punched Vegeta in the face. The prince then countered with his own punch. Gohan reacted with slamming his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Recovering from the blow, he grabbed Gohan by the head and hit him with his knee. That attack drew a little blood.

Vegeta went in for another punch, but Gohan once again disappeared and from above he threw a series of energy waves, which were all dodged.

The two vanished again and in the air, their attacks could be heard. Blow for blow. Gohan threw a kick, but Vegeta blocked it. The saiyans were gone in a blink of an eye. Reappearing Vegeta threw a punch that landed with Gohan's own punch. Each threw a combination of attacks that either one of them just dodged or blocked.

Vegeta threw a punch at Gohan and it seemed as he had really hit him, but it was really an after image. From behind Gohan kicked Vegeta in the back sending the saiyan prince to the ground. As Gohan flew downward ready for another strike Vegeta got up in time, evading the attack. Looking up, Gohan moved his hands to his head and threw his attack, "Masanko!" Vegeta shot both hands in the air and released his Final Flash attack. Both energy waves collided, each equal in power. Neither blast would move an inch, until finally under the great force the attacks exploded.

When the smoke cleared, both fighters were standing there, a little out of breath. "I know you can do a lot better than that Gohan. You're obviously holding back." The young saiyan didn't say a word. "I saw it when we were fighting your saiyan side. And I want to fight you at that full power." Said Vegeta.

Gohan just looked down on the ground. He was afraid of that. He realized that sooner or later Vegeta would want to fight him at that level. The power that he had obtained in the Cell Games Tournament. That horrible day, when he lost the person he cared the most about...

At that moment he was knocked out of his thoughts when a punch collided with his jaw. "Ow. What the heck was that?" Said Gohan slowly standing up. Vegeta smirked. "You left yourself unguarded. That's one mistake you should never do in combat."

The smirk faded off of Vegeta's face. "Now as I was saying, I want you to battle me at full strength. I want to have a mighty battle with the son of Kakarot. The last survivor of our ancient race." "No. I won't do it." "And why not?" Asked the mighty prince, annoyed with the response.

Once again the young boy didn't say anything, his eyes on the floor. ~ No. It's too soon to go super saiyan 2. If he were still out there...I don't want to risk it. If I were to transform now, he might awaken and there's no way I'll take that huge a risk just to satisfy Vegeta. ~

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Asked the saiyan prince. Gohan looked Vegeta straight in the eye. "No matter what you say Vegeta I won't transform, at least not yet...You just wouldn't understand."

Vegeta smiled. "Hmph. Have it your way, but if I were you I'd change because I'm about to get a whole lot serious." True to his word he moved at lightning speed and managed to smack Gohan in the face sending him staggering backwards. He reappeared behind him and with a kick sent him flying onto the ground.

Vegeta was about to hit Gohan with a punch in the back, but seeing it in time, he managed to evade the attack in time by flipping backwards. Disappearing from the spot Gohan did the same as Vegeta by moving at incredible speed and landing a punch in his face. The young saiyan then landed several more punches to the prince's gut. With a kick he sent him across the floor.

"Hehehe." Said Vegeta getting up. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "Now that's what I'd expect from a true saiyan, but you'll need more power than that!"

Gohan got into a defensive pose. He didn't care what kind of beating Vegeta would try to give him. He just couldn't transform. It was too risky and Vegeta knew it. He didn't get why Vegeta always had to be like that. The thought of it made him want to roll his eyes.

Vegeta started to slowly walk towards him when in an instant he vanished. In a flash he managed to give Gohan a devastating blow to the stomach. He gasped in pain as he dropped down to his knees. Quickly getting up he threw a punch, which was evaded then a kick, which managed to hit Vegeta in the face.

Recovering from it, the prince grabbed Gohan by the leg and send him crashing hardly onto the ground on his back. Then throwing him into the air, he blasted him with a big bang attack. The young saiyan landed back down with a loud thud. He slowly started to get up, coughing up blood.

"Man Vegeta. Do you really have to do this?" Said Gohan. He smirked. "Let's just say it's partly pay back for destroying my home. It wasn't an easy task rebuilding it you know."

Of course Gohan could easily over power Vegeta if he transformed, but he just couldn't dare himself too. It amazed him how much more powerful the saiyan prince was. Before he could barely keep up with him in ssj form and now...Gohan smiled. His saiyan side must have given him one hell of a beating.

Vegeta started to power up as he charged the half saiyan. At this staged Vegeta was too strong for him in just ssj form as he broke through all of his defenses and merciless attacked him, each blow having there own devastating impact.

The young saiyan himself managed to get a few blows in, but they were nothing compared to what Vegeta was giving him.

Gohan was once again on the ground, but still he got up. It was funny. He felt as if he were reliving the time when Cell was torturing him to unleash his hidden powers.

All of a sudden Vegeta appeared from behind. Gohan didn't have time to react as he was given an intense blow to the head. The great force of which made everything fade to complete darkness.

- () -

Gohan's eyes started to move as he slowly began to regain consciousness. "Oh, your finally awake Gohan! I was starting to get worried." Said Bulma, turning around from her computer screen. He slowly sat up. "Oh man what happened?" Asked the young saiyan rubbing his head. "Vegeta gave you a serious blow to the head. You've been out cold for a couple hours."

"Oh yeah now I remember. He was trying to get me to transform beyond a super saiyan." "Really that Vegeta. We told him not to over train you. It's only been two days after all." Gohan laughed a little. "Yeah, but he'll do anything to get stronger." "Still that's no excuse. He was close in giving you a concussion or something." "Wow, really? That explains why my head still kinda hurts a lot."

Gohan got up from the bed he was lying on. "Well, I guess I'll go home now." Bulma spoke, "Want me to take you?" "No, I'll be fine." "Well okay just be extra careful then. Especially since you're still hurt." Gohan nodded. "Right."

"Oh by the way Gohan, I almost forgot. Your mother and baby brother are waiting for you at your house." "What, but I thought they weren't gonna be home until tomorrow." "That's what I thought too, but the doctors said she and the baby were strong and healthy enough to go home early."

Gohan smiled. "That's great! But please tell me you didn't tell her what happened." "Sorry kiddo, but I did. I couldn't lie to her." "You could have made something up! Now she's gonna be suffocating me with questions." Bulma laughed. "You can't blame her. She's your mother and naturally she's worried." "Hehehe. Yeah, well I'll see you around Bulma." "See you later."

With that Gohan started to walk down the hall and to the front door. He was reaching for the door knob when, "Look who's awake." Gohan turned to look at the figure who emerged from the shadows. "Vegeta." Spoke Gohan as his eyes narrowed. "What do you want." He asked a little coldly. "Oooh. Someone's in a bad mood."

"Well after what you tried to do, why wouldn't I be." Vegeta smiled. "Hmph. Your just like your third class warrior of a father. A bunch of weak softies. Not wanting to unleash your true power and being too merciful. It's pathetic. You can never show any mercy to your opponent. It'll be your downfall." Obviously beating Gohan in the training match, had gotten to his head a bit.

On the other hand. Gohan was clenching his fists, teeth gritted. Normally a taunting Vegeta would have just annoyed him, but for some reason this time his saiyan blood was just boiling. Every fiber in his being wanted to punch him through the wall for daring to talk smack about him and his father, but he held himself back.

Not wanting to hear anymore and before he would do something he would regret, Gohan ran out the door and flew off into the dark sky.

As the young saiyan flew through the air towards Mount Paozu, he wondered what had come over him back there. No matter how annoying Vegeta could get, he'd never want to hurt him like how he had wanted too. It worried him, but as the site of his home came into a view, the thought slowly slipped into the back of his mind.

Entering through the front door Gohan yelled out, "Hey mom I'm home!" Then at that moment a sharp shooting pain shot through his head as he held it with his hand. ~ Darn that Vegeta. He just had to hit me that hard on the head. ~

Walking into the room, Chichi saw her son holding his head and walked up to him worriedly. "Gohan what's wrong? Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Bulma told me what happened! I knew this would happen if you'd kept on training!" Gohan opened his eyes. "No, I'm okay. It's just that my head hurts that's all. And your screaming isn't helping mom." "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Are you sure you're fine?" Gohan spoke, "Yeah, I just want to go to bed now." "Well okay. Just take it easy kay." He nodded and went to his room.

~ I hope Gohan's really gonna be okay. Everything bad always seems to happen to the poor kid. ~ She thought as she went to her own room to go to sleep where Goten also was fast asleep.

In his room, Gohan walked up to his bed and lied down. His head was seriously killing him and all he wanted to do was get rest. Soon though he fell into a deep sleep.

- () -

It was utter darkness. No light shinning anywhere. Just a void of blackness. This was the place where Son Gohan found himself in.

The young saiyan was walking in this dark place. ~ Man, I hope I'm not where I think I am. It's only been two days. ~ He was expecting to see the other part of him he never wanted to come face to face with again, but to his great relief nothing happened.

As Gohan continued walking he was getting the creepy feeling that he was being watched and followed. When he turned around nothing would be there. So, he just moved along.

A couple minutes later something moved quickly to the side. Gohan turned to see what it was, but it had already vanished. Then again to his other side. He turned around and nothing. There was no energy level, so he had no clue what it could be.

All of a sudden voices could be heard mumbling all around him. He raised his hand and created a ki blast to brighten the place around him. And to his great shock and horror there were several black shadowy figures surrounding him. Each of them was coming closer and closer to him.

Raising both hands he shot out a energy volley to blast away whatever those things were, but the attacks just seemed to go right through them. ~ Wha - What are those things? ~ Seeing as energy blasts wouldn't work, Gohan got into a defensive pose.

All of a sudden one of those things launched itself towards him and following its lead so did the others. Gohan tried to jump out of the way, but it was like his whole body was frozen. He couldn't move a muscle.

The shadowy beings started to engulf his body. It's as if they were trying to get inside of him and take control of him. The saiyan tried his hardest to move, but it just wouldn't work. He could feel them slowly start to get in him as he fought his hardest to brake free, but as hard as he tried it just wouldn't work.

Then with a yell Gohan was awake again.

The hybrid was breathing heavily a small amount of sweat on his head. He was in his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. ~ Oh man, it was just a nightmare. ~ He turned to look at the clock which said it was 3:00 a.m.

Gohan relaxed a bit and laid back down, thinking to what he had just dreamed. It made him shudder. That dream was just way beyond creepy. He wondered if it meant anything. ~ Maybe the blow to my head I got made me dream that. ~ He thought to himself, although he knew it sounded pretty ridiculous.

Seeing as he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again after a dream like that, he put on his shoes and sneaked out the window.

Outside, Gohan flew over near a waterfall and laid down on the grass. He figured that the soothing sound of the waterfall would help him relax more as he looked up to see all the stars on the sky.

It had passed about ten minutes and Gohan was pretty much relaxed now. He had gotten into a sitting position just letting his mind wander. Though this didn't last long as the same sharp shooting pain shot through his head. Once again he clutched his head as he tried not to gasp out in pain.

That's when a voice called his name. He looked up to see that it was the namekian Piccolo. He'd forgotten that Piccolo would always hang around waterfalls. "Gohan what are you doing here?" He asked. "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep that's all."

Once again he held his head in pain. "Gohan what's wrong?" Asked Piccolo walking up to him. "Nothing's wrong. It's just that my head hurts a little that's all." Said Gohan slowly getting up. He then saw the worried look on Piccolo's face. "Don't worry, I don't think it's him. It's just that Vegeta gave me a serious hit to the head and ever since then it's been hurting." "I see."

"I guess I should go back home now. I have to go back to sleep since I have school." As he was about to say goodbye, Gohan yelled out falling to his knees, grasping his head. "Gohan!" He opened his eyes. "No, don't worry about me." He got up again. "Sorry about that. I'll just be going now. I need to get rest." Without saying another word he took off.

Piccolo was left standing there completely worried about the young saiyan. ~ Hmmm. Gohan said that Vegeta had delivered him a nasty blow, but could that really be it? ~ He had sensed that his former student had felt a little uneasy. ~ It could be that he was just being in denial. And the cause could be his other self. ~

The namekian took off to the lookout, making sure that the kid had made it back safely. And telling himself that he'd tell the other Z Fighters to keep an eye on Gohan.

- () -

It was now 7:00 and it was time for the young saiyan to get ready for school. He pushed the covers aside and got up, but he now wished he hadn't because the moment he stood up his head was stinging with pain.

Downstairs Chichi was wondering why her son hadn't come down yet, so she decided to go check on him. To her surprise she found him on his knees holding his head again. "Oh my gosh Gohan! Baby what's the matter!"

He let go of his head as the pain subsided. "My head's still hurting that's all. Sorry for making you worry." Chichi put her hand on his forehead and was shocked to find that he had a slight fever. "Oh, you have a fever. That does it you're not going to school today." "But mom, really I'm fine." Said Gohan. "Nonsense of course you're not! Now, get back to bed and later we're going to see Bulma to see if your really gonna be fine."

Knowing not to argue with his mother, Gohan did what he was told and climbed back to bed. "Get some rest okay and just try to relax." Said Chichi closing the door behind her.

Gohan was looking up to the ceiling hoping that it was nothing serious. That it was just the blow to the head that he had gotten that was making his head hurt. Pushing those thoughts aside, he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

**A/N:**** Ya! Finished another chapt. I know about time. But you know how it is. Busy with the upcoming holiday! And school :P**

**Well remember to review and Happy Holidays!**


	23. Chapter 23: Mysterious Headache

Chapter 23: Mysterious Headache

It was now 11:00. Four hours since Gohan had once again felt that shooting pain in his head when he had awoken to go to school. He and Chichi were now on the nimbus cloud on their way to see Bulma, just to be sure that nothing was seriously wrong with the young boy.

Meanwhile, Piccolo had flown over to Kame House to tell Krillin that there was gonna be a meeting at the Look Out and to tell the others. "Okay no sweat I'll let everyone know." Said Krillin. "By the way, just be sure not to tell Gohan." A look of surprise flashed on Krillin's face. "What why?" "Because the meeting's about him." He said bluntly and with concern. "Oh, I see."

With that, both took off in the direction of the other warriors.

- () -

It had now passed 10 minutes. Gohan and his mother and baby brother had arrived at Capsule Corp. Knocking on the front door, they were greeted by none other than Vegeta. "Well look it is. If it isn't the brat." Gohan's eyes narrowed as Chichi spoke, "Can we come inside? We're here to see Bulma."

Vegeta moved aside as all of them entered. "The women's in her lab." As they headed there, the glare Gohan had on face never left as it was directed towards Vegeta, which just made the prince grin.

Hearing footsteps, Bulma turned around from her work and smiled as she saw her friends. "Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Asked Bulma. Chichi spoke, "I was wondering if you can check up on Gohan. Ever since yesterday he's been having some severe headaches and just this morning he had a fever. I think it might be from the hit he got to the head." "Sure. It's no problem."

- () -

After 15 minutes Bulma came back to tell them what the test results said. "There's no need to worry. Chichi was right about the hit giving you the fever Gohan and since your part saiyan you should be all healed up by tomorrow. After all, your fever did go away quickly." Chichi sighed in relief. "And it also looks like the blow is the one that's been causing the headaches too."

Gohan mentally sighed as well. Still though, he wanted to be completely sure. "Hey Bulma is it okay if you do a blood test on me too? I just want to be sure it's not my saiyan side that's waking up again." "If you want to, then sure." She motioned for him to sit down as she got out the needle from a drawer.

It was a good thing for Gohan that he hadn't inherited the trait of being afraid of needles from his father. He could still remember clearly how he had acted on Namek when he had spotted the thing, trying to run away from it even though he had been injured. The memory made him smile mentally.

After injecting the blood out, Bulma went to study it while Gohan played with Goten and Trunks. All the while his mother watched smiling.

- () -

"And why should I care about attending this meeting!" Said Vegeta. He had been talking to Krillin, who had come to tell him about it. "Would you keep it down. I don't want Gohan to hear." He whispered. "Oh I see. It's about the brat. Well, I could care less about him, but fine I'll go. Only because this sounds interesting." "Alright then, the others are headed there too, so let's go."

With that they flew off into the direction of Kami's Lookout.

- () -

Meanwhile, after several more minutes Bulma came back with the blood results. "So, what did the test say Bulma." Asked Gohan anxiously. She smiled. "There's nothing to worry about. I checked your blood thoroughly and it looks like your saiyan blood is stable." Gohan sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

At that moment, their was a knock at the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Asked Bulma as she headed to the front door. She wasn't expecting anyone after all. All of them followed behind her. Upon opening the door, Gohan was shocked to see Videl standing right in front of them.

"V-Videl, what are you doing here?" Asked Gohan. She spoke, "I was looking for you." At that moment Bulma spoke, "Hello again Videl." "Hello Ms. Briefs." "Please just call me Bulma. Would you like to come in?" Videl shook her head. "Actually I wanted to talk to Gohan alone." She said looking straight at the young saiyan. "Uh, okay." Said Gohan. With that he walked outside with her.

Chichi turned to look at Bulma. "You know who that girl was Bulma?" "Yeah, she's Gohan's friend. He met her at his school." "Oh really." Said Chichi. "Yeah and I think he's really fallen for her." "What makes you say that." "Well for one, yesterday when I went to check on him, he was teaching her to fly and when I asked him if she was his girlfriend, he started blushing, saying that she wasn't. And no boy that likes a girl wouldn't blush if that were true." "Hahaha. That's true." Said Chichi.

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were standing in front of the house on the sidewalk. "So, what did you want to talk about Videl?" As always she had that same glare when looking at him as she spoke, "For one, why weren't you at school today?" "Well, I was sick with a fever that's why, but I feel better now." "Oh really. It's seems weird to me that you recovered so quickly." Gohan laughed nervously. "Yeah well I have a strong immune system I guess."

Of course Videl was still naturally suspicious of him. No human could get better from a fever in a couple hours. It'd at least take a couple of days. ~ I know he's still hiding something else, but what could it be? ~ Thought the young girl to herself.

"How come you're not in school Videl? Did they let out early or something?" Asked Gohan, knocking her out of her thoughts. "There was some kind of explosion in the chemistry room and they evacuated the whole school to be safe." "Oh, I guess I missed all the excitement then." He said smiling.

Videl didn't make an comment on that as she continued to eye Gohan suspiciously. After a couple of seconds Gohan spoke, breaking the silence between them. "So, how did you know I was here anyway?" "Well, I can't really explain it to tell you the truth. I was originally gonna go to your house first, but I had an odd feeling that you'd be here. And turns out I was right."

~ Hmmm..That's weird...I wonder... ~ Was what Gohan was thinking. "Well I know you didn't come to find me here just to ask me all these questions." Videl smiled. "You're right about that. I was wondering if you could continue giving me the flying lessons. Just because you weren't at school today doesn't mean you'll get out of teaching me."

Gohan smiled. "Sure. It's no problem."

- () -

Meanwhile, all of the Z Fighters were gathered at the Lookout.

Piccolo had began to tell all of them what had happened the night before. Of how Gohan had sneaked out of his room and how he had been holding his head in pain.

"Gohan told me that he didn't think it was his saiyan side again, but that it could be the hit to the head he got from Vegeta." That statement caused everyone to turn to look at the prince. "Vegeta you did what now?" Said Krillin. "We told you not to push him too hard in training!"

Vegeta glared at him. "I told the brat to go all out and he refused. It wasn't my fault that he was being so stubborn. I warned him that I wouldn't hold anything back. He's got to learn not to hold back in battle or not to show any mercy."

"Well yeah, but the kid could still be in danger of himself." Vegeta just grunted at that. "Well I for one don't care. That won't stop me from training at my best."

The others could only watch on. Really, it was just like Vegeta not to give any concern for others. Although, he did care at times.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind in front of them as a large vehicle slowly appeared as well. As the machine touched down, a person could be seen getting out. It was none other than the prince's son Trunks.

Trunks looked a bit surprise to see everyone gathered at the Lookout. "Hey guys. Did you know I was coming or something? What are all of you doing here?" Before they answered his questions they all cheerfully greeted him.

"Well now, what's going on?" He asked once again. "We're holding a meeting about Gohan." Stated Yamcha. Trunks' expression turned serious. "What! Did something happen, is he alright?" He asked remembering back to how Gohan's saiyan side had taken over him for the very first time. "No. Don't worry, he's fine." Said Tien.

Piccolo spoke up, filling Trunks in on what they had all come over to discuss and about what had happened a couple months back.

"I see. I had no idea that it'd gotten that bad. But I thought that after I left Gohan would be fine. I mean wasn't training with him suppose to help?" Krillin spoke, "Well, it seemed to work and that everything would be fine, but well then that happened." "And now you're worried because he's having headaches again." "Yeah that's right."

"Have you guys seen how he is today?" Everybody shook their head. "The brat seemed fine to me." Said Vegeta. "He came over to my home with his harpy of a mother to speak with the women and there seemed nothing wrong with him."

- () -

Back at Capsule Corporation Gohan and Videl were making their way back inside.

"Well, I guess we should get going Bulma." Said Chichi standing up from where she was sitting, carrying a small Goten. "Thank you for checking up on Gohan." Bulma smiled. "It was no problem."

At that moment the door was heard opening. "Oh hey sweetie. We're about to go home now." Said Chichi. "Okay. Is it alright if Videl comes with us?" Asked the young saiyan. "Sure. She can come with us."

Gohan walked up to Bulma. "Thanks for everything Bulma." "Hey, don't sweat it." She said placing a hand on his head. "Oh by the way, can I ask for one more favor?" Said Gohan, whispering now. "Sure, what is it?" "Is it okay if I can borrow one of your jets? It's cause me and my mom came with the nimbus and I don't want Videl to know about it. If she sees it, she'll be hounding me with even more questions." As he finished that statement he sneaked a peak at Videl who was glaring at him.

~ I wonder what those two are whispering about? ~ Thought Videl. She had noticed Gohan's little peak, which made her wonder more.

"Sure, kid. Here you can borrow this one." Said Bulma handing him the capsule. "Thanks." With all that said and done they all said their goodbyes.

Outside, Chichi spoke to Videl, "So, Videl we didn't get the chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Chichi and this is Goten." "Oh sorry about that. It's a pleasure to meet the two of you." Said Videl.

Gohan pushed the capsule and out appeared a helicopter, somewhat similar to Videl's. Chichi looked at her son with a questioning look. He looked as if saying don't ask.

Chichi handed him Goten, since she decided she was going to be the one to fly the thing. She got into the front seat, while Gohan and Videl sat in the back.

On their way home, Gohan was playing with Goten, making silly faces which caused him to laugh. "You want to try to make him laugh Videl?" She smiled. "Okay, sure." She moved a little closer as she too started to play with Goten. She made peekaboo's, which made Goten laugh more.

"Hahaha. Wow. Videl, I didn't know you were so great with great with kids. Goten really seems to like you." Videl blushed a little with that statement. "Thanks. I love kids kids." "Well, in that case, do you want to hold him?" "Gosh, I don't know Gohan." "Aww, c'mon. You'll be fine. Here." He said slowly handing Goten to her.

Now in Videl's arm, Goten was just smiling and laughing a little. "See, I told you he really likes you. He usually doesn't like that strangers hold him." "Hahaha. I guess so." All the while Chichi was looking at the both of them in the review mirror smiling. ~ Those two really are cute together. ~

A couple of more minutes later, they finally arrived to their destination. Getting out of the jet, Chichi took Goten from Videl's arms and went inside, while Gohan and Videl stayed outside to continue the flying lessons.

"Your baby brother is really cute Gohan." Said Videl. "Hahaha. Yeah the little squirt is adorable. So, then let's continue?" "Right."

"Remember to try to feel the energy and then push it up." Said Gohan as Videl once again tried to lift herself off of the ground. After a few minutes a small breeze appeared like last time and Videl started to float. Concentrating on her energy, Videl tried to do what Gohan told her to push the energy upwards. It seemed to be working as she floated higher.

- () -

Back at the Lookout.

Trunks walked over to the edge of the Lookout, looking down towards the Earth below. He concentrated on finding Gohan's ki. "Well, my father was right. Gohan seems to be perfectly fine. He's at his home. So, what do you guys think we should do from here?" Piccolo spoke, "There isn't much we can do except keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't overexert himself."

- () -

Back at the Son residence...

Gohan watched in amazement at how high Videl was floating. She was hovering almost as high as how tall he was. ~ Wow. She seems like she's a natural at this. Not even I got this far in just two days. ~ He thought with a smile. ~ She really is something special. ~

At that instant he could feel a sharp shooting pain in his head. The pain was so great it made him fall to his knees, eyes shut, clutching his head. Videl saw what happened and quickly floated back down. "Gohan!" She yelled as she ran next to him. "Gohan what's wrong?"

Almost as quickly as the headache appeared, it slowly vanished. Gohan looked up to Videl. "No, I'm fine. It was just a headache. I'm okay now." "Are you sure?" She placed a hand on his forehead and found that it was a bit hot. "Gohan your fever's back. See, I knew you couldn't get healed up so fast. C'mon let me help you up." "Really, I'm fine." He said standing up, but as soon as he did he felt a bit dizzy and once again he held his head.

Videl put her arm around him and helped him motion himself. "C'mon Gohan, don't be so stubborn, you're sick. Now, let's go back to your house." With that they made their way back.

Seeing them from the window, Chichi quickly ran outside to them. "Oh my gosh Gohan! Are you hurt?" "I just feel a little dizzy that's all." Videl spoke, "His fever suddenly came back too."

Gohan let himself loose from Videl's grasp. "Guys, really don't worry so much. It's not that bad. I just have a little fever that's all. I'm gonna go to my room to rest, so I'll see you around okay Videl." "Okay. See you Gohan. I hope you feel better soon." He gave her a weak smile. With that he left inside.

"I guess I should get going. Goodbye Chichi." "Bye Videl. Thanks for taking care of Gohan and feel free to visit any time you want." She nodded her head. "Okay, thanks."

With that all said and done, Videl took out her helicopter and went home, while Chichi went inside to check on Gohan. Upon opening the door to his bedroom, she found that he had already fallen asleep.

~ I hope my Gohan will be fine by tomorrow. Bulma said he would though, I just hope she's right. ~ Thought Chichi as she quietly shut the door.

**A/N:**** Hope u liked this chapt and remember to please review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Feelings Of Exhaustion

Chapter 24: Feelings Of Exhaustion

Darkness. That's what was in sight. Nothing, but utter darkness everywhere. The all too familiar blackness was where the young boy Gohan found himself in. ~ Great, of all places I'm back here. Really, why can't I just have a normal dream for once? ~

Gohan was know speculating whether or not to walk into the blackness like he would always do. Each time he did, something bad always happened. And if he didn't, they might just come to him anyway. So, he decided to just move forward.

With each step he took he wondered how long it would be until something would happen. He kept his whole senses on high alert. Watching carefully for any movements, listening to any sound that should not belong.

~ Nothing so far. ~ He thought, but he knew darn well not to let his guard down. He was right not to because from the corner of his eye there was movement. Quickly, he formed a ki blast and threw it at the spot. The light and smoke faded and nothing was there.

Scanning for more things, Gohan became aware of a figure about to attack him from behind. He leapt to the air and threw a energy volley. Once again, nothing was there. And frankly the saiyan hybrid was starting to get annoyed with the same games.

~ This is hopeless. I'll never be able to see them like this. ~ He smiled. ~ So, I guess I'll just have to make my own source of light. ~ With a yell, he powered up into a super saiyan. A golden aura now surrounded him, creating a light in the darkness. ~ Okay, now where are they... ~ Gohan couldn't sense any power levels, so he couldn't do much except wait for the next attack.

It seemed like a couple of minutes had passed before a bunch of creepy mumbling could be heard. Gohan instantly got into a defensive pose. It was those same shadowy figures that had attacked him last time.

They slowly started to form a circle around the half saiyan. He knew exactly what they were planning to do. Quickly bringing his hand to his forehead, Gohan used the Instant Transmission technique to disappear from the spot. He appeared from above throwing a punch at one of the figures. The shadowy figure moved to the side dodging the attack.

It then grabbed Gohan by the arm, and threw the young saiyan into what seemed like a invisible wall. "Oww. That was smart." He quickly got up and launched himself at the shadows. Each punch and kick Gohan would throw would just be evaded.

~ Nothing seems to be working and I can't throw energy blasts either. It just goes through them. ~ Then, from underneath the ground a pair of hands got him by the legs. A shadow emerged as it extended it's hand and threw Gohan forward into to the ground and then back again. This process was repeated several times and there was nothing the kid could do to break loose.

Finally it let him go and threw the saiyan harshly into the ground. Gohan slowly got up and vanished from the spot. He appeared above one of the shadows and managed to punch it in the face, but like the ki blasts, his hand went straight threw it. "W-what." Was all the young saiyan could say in shock.

How the heck was he supposed to defend himself if everything he would lash out at these things would just go through them. ~ What am I supposed to do now? ~ Thought Gohan as he trembled a bit.

The shadow saw Gohan's fear and seeing him wide open, it managed to get several punches to the half breed's face. It then hit him in the stomach sending him to the ground, but still Gohan stood. ~ What the hell do I do? I-I can't defend myself. And there's no use in going ssj2, it'd just be the same story. ~

The shadowy figures all started to slowly make his way towards him. ~ Well, there's not much I can do, but I won't go down without a fight! ~ Gohan powered up and cupped his hands. "Ka Me Ha Me Haaa!" He threw the wave forward as the blast seemed to hit them. Once the smoke, cleared not a single thing was in sight.

"Did I actually manage to beat them?" Asked Gohan to himself. There was no way of really telling since he couldn't sense any sort of power from those things.

The silence was then shattered with a faint laughter. ~ Now what? ~ Gohan wondered as he scanned the whole area. All of a sudden he was attacked by one of the shadows as it engulfed itself around him. Gohan tried to fight it off, as he thrashed his hands around. Things only got worse as the other shadows appeared and did the same thing. "N-No stop!" He yelled as they slowly made their way inside the saiyan. "Aaaah!"

- () -

There was a loud thud as Son Gohan fell out of his bed. He had apparently been tossing and turning in his bed and the cause of it had made him fall off. He got up as he rubbed his head, but not due to have fallen, but because of the same mysterious headache.

"Gohan! Are you alright sweetie?" Yelled Chichi from downstairs. She had obviously heard the thud from his room. "Yeah, don't worry about me mom. I'm fine." Yelled Gohan back. "Well, hurry up down. Breakfast is almost ready." "Okay."

Gohan sighed. "I wonder what that dream means. It can't be him, besides I was pretty confident that I defeated that freak."

A couple of minutes later, Gohan came downstairs. He smiled slightly as he saw Goten. "Hey there, squirt." Said Gohan, ruffling his hair. Goten giggled a little at seeing his older brother.

Gohan sat down, still rubbing his head. "What's wrong Gohan?" Asked Chichi worriedly as she could see that her son was looking a bit troubled and moody. He looked up and spoke, "Nothing's wrong, really." He said putting up a more cheery look. Of course all that was a lie. Gohan actually felt kind of exhausted as if he had really been fighting in reality.

After eating breakfast Gohan headed for the door. "Are you sure you want to go to school today? You don't have to if you're not feeling well." Said Chichi. At that comment Gohan felt slightly annoyed. He really wasn't sure why he felt that way, but then he was pretty mad at the fact that the dream with the shadows had popped up again. He only assumed to himself that he felt a bit moody because of that.

"It's okay mom. I feel well enough to go to school." Chichi spoke, "Alright, but if you start to feel sick make sure to call me, okay." "Okay, bye mom." "Bye sweetie."

With that Gohan powered up and took off in the direction of Satan City. It wasn't long before the city came into view and with a little more flying, so did the school. Gohan landed on the roof and made himself to his first period.

He arrived to the room and as he made his way up the stairs to his seat, Erasa spotted him and spoke, "Hey Gohan!" He sat down next to her. "Hi Erasa." "Hey, how come you weren't in school yesterday? Were you sick?" "Yeah, I had a fever that's all." Said Gohan. Sharpener who had been listening chuckled at this. "Yeah right. C'mon Gohan we all know that's not true." "What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well, for one you're always ditching class whenever you want." At that comment, Gohan realized what Sharpener was talking about. Gohan had always made some excuse to leave class and he always did take a while to come back, but that was only to help Videl fight the criminals. Of course nobody except him and Videl knew that.

"So, really. Why weren't you here?" Asked Sharpener. "Oh c'mon Sharpener, give him a break. If he told us he was sick than that's the truth, right Gohan." "Yeah, that's right." Said Gohan.

The rest of the period went on as usual, except that Videl came in about fifteen minutes late due to having been stopping another batch of bad guys. As she made her way to her seat, she was shocked to see Gohan in his. "Gohan, what are you doing here? I thought you were still sick." He looked up from his book. "Well, I was, but I feel better now." Videl narrowed her eyes, "Oh really. When I went to see you yesterday, that's what you said and then your fever suddenly came back."

"Hahaha. Yeah, well don't worry about me. I feel back to 100% now." Said Gohan. That was more or less true. He didn't have the fever or headaches now, but for some reason he felt exhausted a little bit.

Erasa spoke, "What do you mean when you went to his house Videl?" She smiled. "Oh I get it. You guys have been secretly dating right and you went to his house to have a date." Said Erasa, a little teasing in her voice. "W-what!" Yelled Gohan, falling out of his chair.

That happening everybody started laughing as the teacher looked at Gohan. "I know that this material could be dull Gohan, but please do not fall asleep in my class." Said the teacher harshly. Gohan got up, "Sorry sir." He said sitting back down. "Now, then back to what we were discussing..." Started the teacher.

"Sorry about that Gohan." Whispered Erasa. "No it's okay, that was my fault." She turned to look at Videl. "So, tell me girl. Why were you at Gohan's?" ~ Oh man, she better not tell them about the flying lessons or my secret. ~ Thought Gohan. Videl seemed to sense Gohan's worry as she gave him a reassuring look.

"Well you guys know that Gohan's parents are famous martial artists and I wanted to get a chance to meet them. Isn't that right Gohan." She said giving him a wink. "Ugh, yeah that's right." Sharpener spoke, "What. You went to meet the famous Son Chichi and Son Goku and you didn't invite me!"

"Oh that's cool. Next time you should invite us too Gohan." Said Erasa. "So Videl, were Gohan's parents pretty cool or what?" "Yeah his mother was nice and his baby brother was really cute too." "Well, what about his father? Didn't you get to meet him?" Asked Erasa. At that comment Gohan got a little sad. Sure he didn't feel guilty any more, but it still hurt not having his father with him anymore. And Videl noticed this.

Videl whispered to Erasa, "Well I would have, but his dad passed away almost a year ago." She hoped that the fact she was whispering was enough indication to change the subject, but no such luck. Erasa turned to Gohan. "Oh, I'm so sorry Gohan I didn't know. Do you mind if I ask how he died?" "Erasa!" Said Videl harshly.

Gohan slightly smiled. "No it's okay. Well, ugh, he died at the Cell Games fighting against Cell." "What, your father was at the Cell Games!" Said Sharpener. Gohan nodded. Erasa spoke, "Wait, I thought that all the people that Cell killed had been some how brought back to life." "Yeah, well unfortunately he wasn't one of them." "Oh..." Said Erasa quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Erasa was gonna say something else, but was stopped by a hand to the shoulder. It was Videl who shook her head. And so the rest of the period went on as usual and so did the day.

The bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time.

A young saiyan boy was sitting alone at a lunch table enjoying his meal when Videl went to sit next to him. "Hey Gohan. I wanted to say sorry about Erasa earlier in first period. I tried to signal for her to stuff it, but she obviously didn't get my message." Gohan looked at her with full understanding. "It's okay, really. You don't have to worry about me. I mean it can be hard at times, but I've learned that there's no point in being sad all the time." She smiled. "That's true, but hey if you ever want to talk I'm here. After all I know what it feels like." Gohan smiled. "Thanks."

And so the two enjoyed each others company until both Erasa and Sharpener would arrive.

It was now fifth period. Not much was happening, just the usual until a beeping sound was heard from Videl's watch. It was another batch pf crooks again. Videl looked at Gohan, asking if he was gonna help. He nodded his head. With that she took off.

A couple of minutes later Gohan raised his hand and asked if he could be excused to the bathroom. "Well okay, but if you don't come back quickly you'll get detention you hear me Gohan." Said his teacher, knowing all too well that Gohan sometimes didn't return to class. "Yes Ma'am." He got up and left the room. ~ Oh well, it looks like I'm gonna have detention. ~

In the air Gohan changed to his gi and went super saiyan. Locating her ki, he took off into that direction.

Upon arriving, Gohan saw that it was five men that were trying to rob a jewelry store. Videl had already taken care of two of them so that only left three. She was currently fighting one of the men. Gohan noticed that another was ready to fill her with bullets. ~ Oh no he won't! ~ In a flash he quickly karate chopped the gun out of the bad guys hand and with another knocked him out.

Everything was going pretty smoothly, but then the same headache came crashing back at Gohan. Along with it he felt as if his strength was being zapped. He winced at the pain, trying to regain his composure.

Trying to ignore the pain and sudden feeling of fatigue, Gohan didn't notice a figure creeping up behind him. Just as Videl knocked out one of the men, she noticed. "Gold Fighter watch out!" But it was too late, the bad guy hit Gohan in the head with his gun making the saiyan fall to the ground. Normally a hit like that wouldn't hurt, but with the headache back it did.

Laughing the man pointed the gun towards Gohan. "Looks like this is the end for you!" Videl had already started running forward to help, but the man turned around deciding to shoot her first. Gohan opened his eyes, knowing that if he didn't act Videl was done for. He extended his foot, managing to knock him off balance. With another kick, he sent him up to the air only to come crashing back down, unconscious.

Videl ran to Gohan, now that all of the bad guys were taken of. "Gohan are you alright!" She said kneeling next to him. He slowly got up. "Yeah. It's just that my head hurts." He said holding his head. Videl placed her hand on his forehead. "Hmm. Well, you don't have a fever this time. Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" She asked in concern. "Don't worry. It's tolerable, so I'll be fine."

Videl got out her capsule which held her helicopter. "Do you want to ride with me or would you rather fly?" Gohan who was now no longer in ssj or his gi spoke, "I'll ride with you. I don't think I can fly right with this headache." "Alright."

On their way back Gohan broke the silence between him and Videl. "Hey Videl, how much time has passed since we left class?" "Well, it looks like almost 20 minutes." At that Gohan groaned. "Man, that means I'll have detention tomorrow. I don't even want to face our teacher right now. She'll surely be mad."

Videl laughed. "That does stink. At least I have an excuse, but you don't unless you want to reveal who you truly are." "No way! I don't want all that publicity." "Why not? It's not that bad." He smiled. "Well, maybe for you, but don't you get annoyed with all those reporters?" "Yeah. You have a point there."

"So, I guess you're feeling better now?" Asked Videl, noticing that Gohan didn't look like he was in pain or anything. "Actually yeah. I feel fine." "Don't you think it's strange that those headaches just suddenly come back and then suddenly vanish so fast?" Responded Videl. "I don't know, maybe you should go to a doctor to check them out." "I guess so."

As Gohan finished that statement, Orange Star came into view. "Oh well, it looks like I have to face the music." Said Gohan. Videl looked at him feeling a little bad for the saiyan. "Well, what do you say if we just ditch the rest of the school day and just go hang out?" Gohan was shocked to say the least. "Are you serious?" "Well yeah, I mean fifth period is almost over and we have p.e. next. It's not like we're gonna miss anything important. Besides we're the smartest kids in school so we know all this stuff already."

Gohan was thinking about it. "I guess so, but if my mom finds out about this. I'm dead." Videl laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think she will. Remember today in p.e. We have a sub so we can just say that he made a mistake and marked us absent. You know how subs can be."

Gohan smiled. "Well okay." Videl smiled as well. "Alright then, where do you want to go?" "I don't know. How about we just go to the mall and walk around." "Okay." She said changing course.

"So, what made you want to ditch? I didn't think it was like you?" Said Gohan. "Eh, school. It's boring to say the least. I guess I just wanted to do something else for a change." "What about your dad. Won't he be mad if he finds out?" Videl's eyes narrowed. "Yeah right. He's so busy he won't even notice. Don't get me wrong he's a great father, but he's not always there."

"And what about you? I didn't think you'd have the guts." Gohan laughed a little. "Yeah well, like you said school is boring and I learned this stuff since I was like four." Videl was surprised by this. "No way." Gohan nodded. "Really, my mom made me learn all this at that age. She's really crazy about me being a scholar." "Wow. Well it looks like we made it here."

Getting out both of them entered the mall, enjoying each others company.

**A/N:**** Hope u liked this chapter! And hopefully it didn't seem too out of character for them to want to ditch class :P**

**Well, please review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Haunting Voice

**A/N:**** I know it was pretty weird for Gohan and Videl to ditch, but something's gonna happen here and I couldn't think of any way to write it so enjoy! **

Chapter 25: Haunting Voice

It had passed a good thirty minutes since both Gohan and Videl had decided to ditch class and just head to the mall. Both of them were just aimlessly wondering around looking at the stuff people were selling.

"Gohan." The young saiyan turned to look at the young girl. "Yeah, what is it?" "I've been meaning to ask you, why were you and your dad at the Cell Games." She asked quietly. Videl knew that Gohan had lost his father there, but she couldn't help but ask. He said nothing as he stared at her for a moment and then looked down at the ground.

"Okay, sorry for asking." She said as she started to walk away, but Gohan stopped her. "I don't mind that you asked, but if you really want to know..Well, obviously we went to try to kill Cell. Although, I didn't think that my dad would pick me to fight after he surrendered." He said as they both started walking again.

"But I don't get why your own dad would pick you to fight? Wasn't he scared that you could die?" Gohan spoke, "Well I don't think he was too worried. He had a lot of faith in me winning." "And what about you? Weren't you scared for yourself?" "Well, yeah I guess so. I was more concentrated on dodging all of Cell's attacks." ~ But the truth is, I was more scared of what my hidden powers would do if I would snap. ~ Thought Gohan.

"What's with all the questions anyway?" Asked Gohan. "Nothing really I guess I just wanted to know why you guys went that's all." "Really, or did you just want to learn more of my secret?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled. "I guess a little of both."

"So, how long have you been studying martial arts?" Asked Videl. "I started when I was four years old. So for almost eight years." Videl was shocked to say the least. "What! I started when I was seven, but four?" "Hahaha. Yeah, well it's complicated." "How so?"

~ Oh great, how do I get out of this one? ~ Luckily for him, he was saved as gun fire could be heard. It was yet more criminals trying to steal from some store. "Ugh, really can't we ever get a break." Said Videl. "Well I guess it doesn't really matter if we ditched cause we would have been called out anyway." "Yeah."

Seeing as all the people had runaway Gohan transformed and changed right there. "Let's go." Videl nodded. Both headed off for where the sound of bullets were coming.

Arriving on the scene, there was three men. One of them was threatening to shoot another man who worked at the store. "Stop right there." Said Gohan. "Kid, you better walk away from here before I fill you with led." Said the criminal threateningly, but he stood his ground. Not about to say it twice, the man pointed his gun towards the saiyan and started shooting. Disappearing from the spot, Gohan appeared in front of him and with one punch he knocked the man out.

Meanwhile, Videl had already taken care of the other. The last man only could watch as his comrades were beaten by two children. He quickly rushed towards Gohan with a knife, but he quickly ducked it by crouching down. He was about to make a final attack to knock the man unconscious when a whispering voice could be heard. _"..Gohan..."_

That made the young saiyan stop in his tracks. The minute he heard it he could feel his skin crawl and his insides turn to ice.

Videl noticed this as she stared at him. He looked as if he was in a trance or some kind of shock. She then saw that the criminal was about to stab him, seeing as he wouldn't make a move. Quickly, Videl ran forward, "Gohan get out of the way!" The sudden noise snapped him out of it as he moved out of the way in time. Then with a kick, Videl knocked the criminal out.

She turned to look at Gohan. "Gohan, what happened?" Gohan looked at her in the eyes. "I don't know...I thought..." He looked down at the ground and then back to her. "You know what never mind, just forget about it." He said as he reverted back to his normal form. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He nodded. "Well if you want to talk later, I'm listening."

After that odd incident, the two of them made their way out of the mall and to the park. "Gohan are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of out of it." She said with worry in her voice. Gohan smiled faintly. "Don't worry about me." That statement though, didn't convince her.

They both now had stopped walking. Gohan grabbed her hands and looked at her in her sapphire eyes. "Videl, really I'm okay. I'm not too sure what happened back there, but I promise you I'm alright now." The young girl could now feel her heart raising as she stared into those deep onyx eyes. Never before had she let anyone grab her hands like that, let alone a boy. And yet, she let Gohan.

"Okay." Was all she could say as she quickly pulled away from him, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her face.

After a couple of silent and awkward minutes, Videl turned around. "So, ugh, let's go." Gohan smiled and nodded.

It had now passed about 20 minutes as once again Gohan and Videl walked together, just enjoying one anothers company.

Everything was peaceful and quiet. The sun shinning down, birds chirping, and a nice cool breeze passing by. The two youngsters had now made their way to the park. Everything truly seemed at ease, but for Gohan it was a different story.

Gohan didn't feel relaxed at all. He felt as if someone were following and watching him and Videl, specifically him. And each time he would turn around there would be nobody there. He thought that maybe he was just being paranoid, but something definitely felt off. Another cold breeze passed by and along with it a whispering, haunting voice, _"...Gohan..." _It was the same voice that he heard when he had been fighting those criminals, but not wanting to worry Videl he just tried to shrug it off.

A couple of minutes passed by as a tension could be felt in the air, although Gohan was the only one who seemed to feel it. A noise could be heard. Sc_runch, scrunch. _The young saiyan didn't dare turn around as he feared of what he would see. Although why he felt scared he didn't know. The noise continued. _Scrunch, scrunch. _Gohan turned to look at Videl and it seemed as she couldn't hear what he was hearing. ~ Maybe it's my saiyan hearing that's picking up something that's not audible to humans. ~

For a moment the noise stopped, to which Gohan was relieved to just hear silence. But then from the corner of his eye he saw movement. Quickly turning his head, he saw nothing. Once again it happened and upon turning nothing at all.

"Gohan, what's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since we stopped those criminals." Spoke Videl. "Have you heard or seen anything weird since we came here." He asked, scanning the area. "No why?" "I don't know. It's just..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that statement. If he told her about hearing and seeing things she couldn't see, it would sound as he were going crazy. ~ Maybe that's what's happening. ~ He thought with unease.

"_...Gohan..." _The voice called again, harsher and louder this time. "Did you hear that?" Videl spoke, "No. Heard what?" "I-I thought I heard someone call my name." Videl could only stare at Gohan as a bead of sweat ran down his face. He really seemed nervous and anxious about something. It's as if he were waiting for a disaster to happen.

This time that strange voice didn't call Gohan's name, but a bunch of whispering could be heard, or at least only to him. It's as if the whispering was coming from everywhere around them. Gohan tried to make out what they were saying, but he just couldn't understand what was being said. In fear a realization hit him. ~ This, this is exactly what happened in my dream before coming face to face with those shadows. ~ He thought shaking.

~ But if this is like my dream, will they actually appear here right now? ~ He turned to look at Videl who was eyeing him curiously. Gohan was afraid of what would happen next. In his dreams those shadows would appear and try to take control of him. And with Videl there, she could be in great danger not to mention everyone else in the city.

He was about to tell her to leave when a shooting pain hit him in the head. Gohan instantly fell to his knees, grasping his head, and shouting in pain. Videl quickly kneeled down next to him, "Gohan!" He could barely hear her as the pain was becoming unbearable. His ki was starting to spike as a blue aura surrounded him.

His head was pounding, but unlike before, Gohan could still hear that whispering. And joining the whispers was that other weird noise too. _Scrunch, scrunch. _Gohan slightly opened his eye to see a figure standing far away, watching them. His eyes widened. ~ No. It's not possible. ~

He closed his eyes, teeth clenched trying to fight the pain. "V-Videl...You..have to get out of here." "What! And leave you in this state, forget it!" "This isn't the time to be stubborn! Please you have to go now!" He yelled out, trying to hold back screams of pain.

At that moment another person could be seen heading there way. The person landed in front of both Gohan and Videl. Gohan looked up, "K-Krillin." It was indeed Krillin, he had just happened to be nearby when he felt the sudden jump in Gohan's ki.

"Gohan! What's happening, is it him?" Asked Krillin worriedly as he too kneeled down. ~ Him? ~ Thought Videl. "I-I don't know..But Krillin, p-please you have to..knock me out before something bad happens." Krillin nodded in understanding. "Wait, you can't just...!" Yelled Videl. "No, it's..okay..Videl." Said Gohan.

"Sorry about this Gohan." Said Krillin as he walked behind him. With a double axe handle to the neck, Krillin Managed to knock out the young saiyan. Before he hit the floor Krillin manage to catch him in time.

Videl stood up facing Krillin, who held the unconscious Gohan. "I think that you should go home Videl." "How do you know my name's Videl?" "Well I heard Gohan say it. Listen you don't have to worry about him. He's in good hands."

With that, he flared his ki and took off into the direction of Capsule Corp. Videl just stood perplexed to what had just happened. There wasn't much she could do except to just go home and hope everything would be fine.

- () -

Half an hour later...

Gohan groaned slightly as he regained consciousness and slowly sat up. "Hey Gohan. Are you okay?" Krillin asked walking up to Gohan, who sat on a couch. "Yeah I think so." "Well, look who's up." Said a person entering the room. "Trunks, what are you doing here?" Asked Gohan in surprise. "Well visiting you guys. It's been a long time." "Yeah." Said Gohan smiling, who got up to hug his friend.

"So, ugh Gohan. You mind me asking what happened back there in the park? You wanted me to knock you out before something bad happened, what did you mean by that." Krillin Asked. At that question, Gohan's mood darkened as he remained silent and a small tension could be felt.

Krillin and Trunks looked at each other, both wondering if it was indeed Gohan's saiyan side that was bothering him again.

Gohan clenched his fists. "Look guys, is it alright if we talk about it later? I just don't want to talk about it." He said quietly. Krillin and Trunks looked at each other again. "Well, okay." Said Krillin.

Wanting to change the subject quickly to brighten the mood, Trunks spoke, "So Gohan, why weren't you in your P.E. class today?" The young saiyan looked up at him in shock. "What, how did you know I wasn't there?" ~ Oh man, I sure hope I didn't get busted by Bulma or my mother. ~ Thought Gohan, imagining what Chichi would say if she found out.

"I'm guessing you know that you guys are having a sub for a week and well I'm that sub. I found out from my mother that you started school and well I wanted to surprise you by being your sub for a little while, but you never showed up. Why is that? You were in all your other classes."

Gohan blushed as he looked down at the floor. He didn't want to tell them that he ditched class so he could hang out with Videl alone. Of course Krillin saw him blushing and snickered. "Oh I know why you won't say something. You ditched class to hang out with your girlfriend right Gohan." Said Krillin in a teasing voice. "Girlfriend?" Asked Trunks. "Yeah. She's this girl I saw with him when I found him."

Gohan spoke, "She's not my girlfriend." He said sternly. "She's just a friend." In a laughing tone Krillin spoke, "Yeah whatever. If that's not true how come the both of you weren't in school?" "That's none of your business." "Well hey, I don't blame you. She's pretty cute you know. I bet if you put on some of that charm she'll ask you to be her girlfriend."

Still slightly blushing, Gohan spoke, "What are you talking about? I don't even like her like that!" "Yeah right. Your face says it all." "Whatever." Muttered Gohan as he started to walk away. "Where are you going Gohan?" Asked Trunks. "Home, I've got homework to do." "And a girlfriend to call." Added Krillin teasingly.

Completely ignoring that comment, Gohan waved goodbye and took his leave.

Trunks turned to Krillin. "Do you think it's okay that we let Gohan go that easily? I mean you said he was holding his head in pain and that his ki was starting to rise. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was his saiyan side." "I don't know. I'd rather not stress him out too much. We have to be careful, any little thing could set him off." Krillin Said.

- () -

It was now night time. Everyone was sound asleep, except for one particular boy who kept on tossing and turning in his bed.

It was Son Gohan, who wasn't having a peaceful sleep. In his dream, he once again found himself fighting of those shadowy figures. Each time he kicked or punched it would go through the shadows. And he just ended up taking another attack from them. Those shadows were just toying with him.

Still though, Gohan stood his ground. Bringing his hands to his head he fired a Masanko. And as always the blast had no effect. The young saiyan didn't know how long he had been fighting as he breathed heavily. It felt as though he'd been battling for hours.

All of a sudden he was punched in the face and then in the gut. He grasped his stomach in pain as he fell to his knees, falling out of his super saiyan form. It wasn't any use. He just couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. He looked up above, to see a shadow hovering above him, seeming to enjoy his pain. The thing than punched him in the face and he was sent flying hard onto the floor. Gohan struggled to stand as he was clearly exhausted.

Still, he managed to stand as he panted heavily, wiping the blood from his mouth. Gohan just didn't know what to do anymore. He could barely pick himself up anymore. He got into a fighting pose as the shadows launched themselves forward.

Gohan threw a punch, but it was dodged as he got hit in the face and then hit in the back, being sent to the ground. He started to get up when, the shadows decided to engulf themselves around him. He struggled as all of them tried to gain control over the young saiyan, but he was tired. Not being able to defend himself as well this time. "No! I won't let you!" He yelled out, trying his hardest to keep them out.

- () -

With a gasp, Gohan was at last awake in his room. He just lay in bed looking up to the ceiling before deciding to go out for some fresh air. Jumping out the window he walked off into the deep part of a forest.

After a couple of silent minutes of walking, he became aware of another presence. On instinct he quickly turned around and threw a punch only to have it blocked. "Gohan what are you doing?" He instantly recognized that voice. "P-Piccolo." It was indeed his former mentor. "Sorry about that. I guess I'm just a little jumpy." Said Gohan turning around. "I see."

The namekian obviously knew that something was wrong with the young boy. Once again he was having trouble sleeping. "Gohan I think it's time that we talked about what's bothering you." He turned around, trying to look as if nothing was wrong. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Piccolo sighed. "I know you too well Gohan, to know when something is wrong. So, what is it?"

Gohan clenched his fists. The others had most likely told him about his little episode in the park and with him sneaking out, it was a no wonder he was suspicious. But he just didn't want to talk about it.

"Look Piccolo, I already told you. Nothing's wrong." Piccolo obviously didn't believe him as Gohan had sounded a little moody. "That's not true. I know because of our bond. Let me help you." "I don't need help. What I need is to be left alone." Said Gohan as he started to walk away.

Gohan was already feeling irritable from the lack of sleeping good and for the fact that his friends kept bothering him with questions. He knew they meant well, but he just wanted to be left alone for now.

Gohan was stopped from walking away when Piccolo's hand grasped his shoulder. "Gohan, stop being so stubborn." Said Piccolo sternly. Not being able to control his anger, Gohan lashed out and punched the namekian in the face.

Piccolo was shocked to say the least. Gohan had never attacked him like that before, not counting when they were training of course. He got up. "I told you to leave me alone! And you better not follow me or else you'll regret it!" Said Gohan as he blasted off into the air.

The namekian stood perplexed at Gohan's little outburst. He had seen the anger in the kid's eyes. Piccolo still didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't been able to read his mind, which worried him. Gohan had never really been good in blocking him out. ~ We better keep a really close eye on him or else things could get out of hand. ~

**A/N:**** Hope you liked this chpt! I might update a little late since it's hard with school, but I'll try my best to update weekly. Please leave me a review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Another Day

Chapter 26: Another Day

In midair was a young boy who was repeatedly throwing punches and kicks. Gohan was out in the middle of a desert wasteland, that was also known as the place where the Cell Games took place.

The young saiyan was in his super saiyan form. He was training or rather letting out some of the anger that he was holding in. Each punch and kick he would throw would destroy part of a mountain in the background, but he still made sure to be careful in not destroying or damaging the planet.

Gohan was just mad for the fact that he hadn't slept well for the past couple of days with those stupid shadows always appearing in his dreams. Each time he woke up he always felt exhausted as though he had been fighting in real life and then he usually wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

And he was mad at himself for not keeping his anger in check last night. Piccolo had only wanted to help him and he had gone out and punched him, of all people. It was a no wonder Piccolo was silently above watching him. Gohan had sensed the namekian follow him when he had went the other direction instead of school.

~ Gohan, what is it that's ailing you? Why won't you ask any of us for help? ~ Wondered the alien to himself. He remembered back to the times when Gohan fought hard in regaining control of his body from his saiyan side. Was it really what was happening now? If so, there wasn't much they could do for the boy, but they could at least reassure him and bring him more comfort.

Stopping his attacks, Gohan let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. ~ I might as well go to school now. I don't want to get in anymore trouble for skipping out. ~ He had already missed three class periods. Checking his watch, he decided that he had enough time to stop by Bulma's first. Powering up, he left for Capsule Corp.

In the distance where Gohan had just been, Piccolo watched his former student fly away. The namekian had decided to not follow him , after all he couldn't trail him all day and it would most likely just annoy him, especially with what happened last night. The last thought he had in his mind before leaving was, "Gohan."

- () -

Meanwhile, after several minutes of flying, Gohan had arrived at his destination. Walking inside the large building known as Capsule Corp, Gohan yelled out, "Hey Bulma are you home?" Answering his call was the all mighty prince. "Hey brat, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your stupid human school?"

Turning around, Gohan came face to face with Vegeta. He smiled. "Why would you care about something like that?" Vegeta smiled as well. "I don't, but seeing as your not in it, what do you say to having a sparring match with me?"

A sparring match actually sounded pretty nice right now, but Gohan didn't know if to go through with it. He still felt a little bit of anger, but no so much as before though. He was just too worried that he might slip up and really hurt Vegeta. After all if he attacked Piccolo, one of his best friends, he didn't even want to think what would happen if Vegeta angered him even more.

"Ugh, sorry Vegeta, but I just came here to see Bulma." Said Gohan, deciding better to just get done what he came here to do. "Oh I see. Kakarot's mighty son is too scared to fight the prince of all saiyans." At that comment, Gohan narrowed his eyes. "Well I don't blame you. There's no way a saiyan halfbreed can compete with an elite like me." Obviously, Vegeta was trying to get the young saiyan angry enough to want to fight, trying to tempt his saiyan blood. But of course doing this was dangerous, playing with Gohan this way.

Keeping his cool, Gohan spoke, "I'm not scared of fighting you okay, but I have to be somewhere else, but if you still want to fight later, I'll stop by again in a couple of hours." Vegeta grinned. "Now that's more like it. And if your looking for the women, she's in Trunks room." "Thanks." With that Gohan left to the direction of the room.

Arriving at the door, Gohan knocked lightly. Opening the door was Bulma with a sleeping Trunks in her arms. "Oh hi Gohan. I didn't expect to see you here. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" "Well, actually that's the main reason why I came here." "Oh really." Said Bulma intrigued. "Here, let me just put Trunks in his crib and we'll talk."

A few seconds later, Bulma emerged from the room. "So, what's up?" She asked as both started walking down the hall. "Well, I was wondering if you could make me a fake note for school since I'm barely just gonna go right now." Hearing that, Bulma had a surprised look on her face. "Gohan. I didn't think you were one to ditch class." He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, well I was training, just letting out some anger. Besides I always have to leave to stop criminals anyway."

"I see." Of course Bulma had caught what the young saiyan had said. "Gohan, what did you mean by letting some anger out?" Gohan mentally cursed himself for letting that slip. He knew that if he lied, Bulma would know since she was so smart, but then again he wasn't so good when it came to lying.

"It's nothing." He stated as his mood darkened a little. Knowing too well that Gohan obviously didn't want to talk, Bulma decided to let it go. "Well okay, but Gohan you really shouldn't keep things bottled up inside. If there's a problem you should tell someone, you know. If not us then maybe one of your friends at school."

As Bulma got out a piece of paper and pen, Gohan sat down on a chair thinking about what she said. ~ Maybe Bulma's right. Maybe I should tell someone, but I don't know. That'll mean that everyone will get worried and start smothering me and I really don't want that. ~

~ And now that I think about it, Videl's gonna want answers. This whole headache thing is getting out of control and she's already seen a little too much. She already figured out my other secret...That girl really is smart... ~

"Okay. Here you go Gohan. This should get the school to leave you alone for coming in late." Said Bulma, knocking him out of his thoughts. "Thanks." Said Gohan as he got up, taking the paper. "Don't mention it, but if I were you I'd try not to miss more classes or else the school might give a call home or something." "It's kinda too late for that. Since I leave class to fight bad guys I usually don't make it back in time and well the teachers give me detention. I actually have one today."

At that Bulma laughed a little. "I'd be careful if I were you with getting in trouble. I can't imagine how your mother would react." "I can and let me tell you it won't be pretty. I guess I'll see you later then." "Bye Gohan."

- () -

After several minutes of flying, in the distance the city known as Orange Star City came into view. And following close behind was Gohan's school. Landing on the roof, the young saiyan quickly made his way towards class seeing as though he was a little late.

Making it to his class, Gohan gave his teacher the note and climbed up the stairs to his seat. "Gohan what are you doing here? I'm telling you, you're too sick to come to school right now." Said Videl. "I told you I'm-" Interrupting him Videl spoke, "You're fine. I don't think so. I've already seen you collapse like two times because of those headaches you've been having."

"Headaches, how come you haven't told us anything about that Gohan?" Asked Erasa, as she had been listening the two of them with intrigue. "It's not that big of a deal. That's why I came late. My mom took me to the doctor's to make sure it wasn't anything serious. And they said it was just a mild migraine." "That sounds kinda serious to me Gohan." Said Erasa. "I have to agree with Erasa." Said Videl. "Well the doctors said I was well enough to got to school. So, I wouldn't worry."

"Gosh Videl, the way you act I'd say that you really like Gohan." Said Erasa whispering to Videl. "You've got to be kidding me, no way. We're just friends." "Heh, whatever you say." Videl spoke, "Hey, I know that tone anywhere Erasa. You better not be thinking up one of your crazy ideas." "Who me, of course not."

~ Well, it looks like Videl at least believed that and everybody else for that matter. ~ Thought the young saiyan to himself.

~ Hmm...I don't know. What Gohan said sounded believable enough. Even the symptoms match perfectly. Still though, why is that I feel that he's still not telling us the truth. I was right about him being the Gold Fighter so maybe I could be right about this too.~ Thought Videl as she looked carefully at Gohan.

Gohan didn't even have to turn around to know who was looking at him. He knew full well that it was Videl. ~ Really, doesn't she ever get tired of doing that? ~

- () -

Hours later, it was the final class period.

Everyone was sitting down as their substitute teacher, Trunks took row.

All of the students were happily chatting with each other except for our young hero who wasn't taking any part in the conversation with his friends. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. His head was unfortunately starting to hurt again. In the last periods he had felt the pain, but in a more bearable way where it was barely noticeable. And now it was back, more stronger this time. ~ I wish this could all just disappear. ~

"Hey Gohan are you feeling alright?" Asked Erasa seeing as though he hadn't spoken a single word this whole time. "You look a little tense." "It's nothing, just a small headache." "Maybe you should go to the nurse's office if you're not feeling well." "No, it's fine. Besides I can't miss more classes." Sharpener spoke, "Yeah really. Since you're always ditching them." "Oh shut up Sharpener." Responded the yellow haired girl.

All the while Videl watched in silence. She just couldn't understand how Gohan could be so stubborn. Always saying that he was fine when clearly he wasn't.

"Alright class everyone get ready to start running. You'll run four laps and then the rest of the period you'll get to play." Said Trunks. Everyone groaned at this, but did as told. "Aw man, I really don't feel like running right now." Stated Erasa. "Hey look at it this way babe. At least this way you'll stay in great shape." Said Sharpener. "Easy for you to say. You're already in good shape because of the boxing club, isn't that right Gohan."

No response came as he had started walking towards Trunks. The three of them turned to look at where he was going. "Hey what do you think he's doing?" Asked Erasa. "He did say he wasn't feeling good right. He's probably asking the sub to be excused." Answered Videl. "I guess so."

Noticing that Gohan was walking towards him, Trunks spoke, "Hey Gohan what's up?" "Hey Trunks, is it alright if I'm excused from running today?" Seeing the worried look on his face, Gohan spoke again. "Don't worry, I just feel kinda tired." "Sure. It's no problem. Just go ahead and sit down." "Thanks." Without saying another word, Gohan took his leave.

Trunks only looked at his best friend as he left. Piccolo had informed them all about his little outburst last night on how he had lashed out at Piccolo. As far as he could tell Gohan didn't look so agitated, just a bit exhausted like he had said. And all that worried him greatly. He didn't want to experience losing his friend again without being able to do anything.

"What are you doing over here Gohan? You're not gonna run?" Asked Videl. "No, the sub excused me for today." "Lucky you! I wish I could be in your shoes. I seriously don't feel like getting hot and sweaty." Said Erasa. Gohan laughed lightly at that. ~ Trust me Erasa. You wouldn't want to be in my position. ~ Thought Gohan to himself. All of them had no idea.

"Well we'll see you when we're done running. It looks like they're about to start." Said Erasa. "Just think that it'll be over really fast Erasa." Said Sharpener as both of them started walking away. Videl on the other hand had stayed put. "Are you sure you're going to be fine Gohan? You've always said that and..." Stated Videl as she couldn't finish the statement. "You're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt." Gohan spoke, "It's okay. I don't want anyone to worry about me. You just have to trust me that I'm fine."

Onyx eyes met Sapphire eyes for a split second. "You should hurry over with everyone else. I don't want you to get in trouble." "Well alright. You win this time Son Gohan." Said Videl as she started walking away.

- () -

And so the time rolled by as it was time to go home.

Gohan and Trunks were currently flying to Capsule Corp. "So Gohan, I take it you're feeling better now?" "Yeah, I am." "Why were you feeling tired anyway?" "I guess it's since I was training for three hours straight and the lack of sleep I've been getting lately."

At that Trunks stopped flying. Seeing this Gohan stopped as well. "Lack of sleep?" "Yeah, it's nothing really." Said Gohan avoiding eye contact as he was contemplating whether to finally tell the truth. Both were silent as Trunks waited for Gohan to say something. "Trunks please I don't want or need you to worry. I'll be fine." "Well alright, but Gohan if you want to talk you know we're all here right. I mean we won't judge you or anything." "Yeah I know." Gohan said quietly. "Now, let's go."

As they continued flying, Gohan thought about what Trunks said. ~ It's just like Bulma said, but I...just can't bring myself to say anything. We're finally having a couple of days of peace and I don't want my friends to worry and ruin that peace. But at the same time I can't keep going on like this. ~

After minutes of flying they both landed having reached their destination. Walking inside the large building, Trunks noticed Gohan going the other way. "Hey where you going Gohan?" "To the gravity room to train with Vegeta." "What? Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean you said you were feeling exhausted lately. I think it'd be best if you'd take it easy."

Not responding Gohan continued on walking. At that moment, Trunks became aware of a sudden tension in the air. As if the air suddenly turned cold, the kind of feeling when facing a powerful foe. If he didn't know any better, Trunks could have sworn all that was coming from the young saiyan. ~ That can't be right. Gohan's energy signal feels completely normal. ~

Taking one last glance at Gohan, Trunks starting walking away wondering what it was that he had just felt. And as both went their own ways, none of them heard the faint laughter that raged throughout the halls.

Knocking on the door to the gravity room, Gohan was greeted by Vegeta. "So, you did decide to show up. How brave of you." "Right." Said Gohan as he walked in.

Even the prince could tell that something was definitely strange here. Eying the young boy carefully, he felt the same thing that Trunks had. Everything about Gohan seemed perfectly fine, his energy signal, his behavior. And yet, there was just something that seemed off.

"Hey, so are we gonna start anytime soon." Said Gohan. Without saying a word Vegeta walked over to the controls and turned up the gravity. Both got into defensive postures, waiting for the first move.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the wait, but I've been studying and taking notes for my finals next week! O_o So, wish me luck on that and please review! Thnx! **


	27. Chapter 27: Training Turned Deadly

Chapter 27: Training Turned Deadly

Inside the gravity room loud explosions could be heard as Gohan and Vegeta went head to head with each other. Fists and kicks kept colliding with each other as both were equally matched. The place seeming to shake a little under their great force.

Vegeta landed a punch in Gohan's face, while he countered with a punch of his own. Vegeta tried to hit Gohan in the stomach with his knee, but the young saiyan managed to block it. With a kick he sent Vegeta across the floor. Getting up in time, the prince managed to dodge the punch from Gohan as it collided with the floor leaving a small dent.

Quickly turning around, Gohan fired a bunch of energy blasts. And so did Vegeta. All the blasts hit each other as smoke formed. Out from the smoke Vegeta charged towards Gohan catching him by surprise. His attack made him stagger backwards, but instantly vanishing Gohan landed a punch to the prince's jaw.

Laughing a bit, Vegeta wiped the trace of blood from his mouth. "Very good. I see your still as strong as ever. Now then, let's kick things up a notch." With a yell, he changed into a super saiyan. And following his lead, Gohan did too.

Both disappeared as the blows from their attacks could be heard raging on. Vegeta punched Gohan in the gut. Quickly recovering he landed several punches, sending him flying. Rebounding, Vegeta hit Gohan with a headbutt as he elbowed him in the face. Throwing more punches, all of them were evaded.

Once again the both of them disappeared as they matched their attack blow for blow. Getting kicked in the face, Gohan countered with his own. He threw a punch as it collided with Vegeta's own punch.

Both warriors drew back as they breathed heavily from their fast paced fighting.

As Vegeta stood there catching his breath, he still couldn't help but shake off that feeling he was having. The feeling that something was not right. It was the same thing he had felt before he and Gohan had begun to fight. And even when he had been fighting he could still feel it. And right now the air had a coldness to it as well.

As he eyed Gohan, Vegeta couldn't help but notice that he seemed really exhausted as if he'd been fighting or training for hours on end. And they'd only been fighting for no more than a mere fifteen minutes at best. Gohan should've only be a little out of breath.

Looking straight at Gohan in the eyes, they seemed so lifeless. It's as if he were in a trance or something. They held no emotion whatsoever.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Asked the young saiyan. Not saying anything, the prince also noticed how even Gohan's voice sounded off. It didn't sound any different just strange. It was the same thing he was getting off the boy. Everything emitting from him felt peculiar, but what?

"If you're just gonna stand there, then I'll make the first attack!" Yelled Gohan as he powered up and charged towards the prince. Getting ready for his attack, Vegeta got into a defensive pose, but at the last minute Gohan disappeared. "What!" Yelled Vegeta as he tried to locate where the young saiyan was, but to no avail.

All of a sudden he was hit full force from behind. The attack left him stunned as Gohan went in for a devastating blow to the stomach. The cause of which made Vegeta cough up blood. As he struggled back to his feet, Gohan looked on with amusement. "Now don't tell me that's all the saiyan prince can handle." Said Gohan with a smirk. Getting up, Vegeta spoke. "Of course not. That attack was nothing." "Well that's good. I was afraid this wasn't gonna be a challenge."

"Why you little brat. How dare you mock me!" At that Gohan just stayed grinning. With a yell, Vegeta powered up and went straight towards Gohan. He threw a fast punch and kicked, but both were blocked with ease. With a energy wave to the face, Vegeta was thrown backwards onto the ground again.

Vanishing from the spot, he moved at rapid speed towards Gohan again. He aimed a uppercut, but Gohan evaded it as he went in to attack Vegeta. Gohan's attack went straight through Vegeta, as it was only a after image. The real one appeared from above and being too quick to be able to dodge the attack, Gohan was hit full force. And with a kick he was sent to the floor.

"Well now, it looks like you're the one who's having a hard time." Said the prince as Gohan slowly starting getting up, but not before coughing up a little blood. This time Gohan was mad, as he clenched his hands. ~ I'll kill him for that! ~

Going at full speed, Gohan charged towards the prince, who barely managed to block the fist that headed straight for him. At that instant Gohan vanished as he attacked Vegeta from behind. Before he had time to react Gohan went for an uppercut and then to a blow in the stomach. Grabbing Vegeta by his hair, he brought down his head to his knee. Then, he launched a full power energy wave sending the prince crashing to the ground. Not about to stop there, Gohan brutally landed another blow to his stomach with his knee as Vegeta coughed up more blood.

All those attacks had been full force, no mercy whatsoever. Vegeta now lay there on the floor motionless. "Hmph. Worthless piece of trash." Said the young saiyan halfbreed as he started to float upwards. Gathering his energy, Gohan started to power up the all too famous technique, "Ka Me Ha Me..."

"_Gohan stop! Don't do it!" _Gohan's eyes widened at the sound of hearing his father's loving voice again. But it was too late as the wave was already heading straight towards Vegeta.

- () -

In another room in Capsule Corp, Trunks was sitting on a couch with the television on, although he wasn't watching it. His mind kept thinking back to Gohan. ~ All those vibes I was getting from Gohan felt so cold and almost...He said he was having trouble sleeping and that usually only happens if you're worried about something... ~

All of a sudden a large explosion could be heard as the whole house seemed to shake. Running into the room was Bulma, "Trunks! Hurry, the whole gravity room has been destroyed!" "What!" Quickly getting up he followed his mother to where the room once was.

The whole room had been destroyed. Rubble all over the place. At the last instant, Gohan had managed to deflect his own attack before it hit it's target. "Father!" Cried out Trunks as he ran to the unconscious body of Vegeta who lay on the ground. "What happened here?" He asked himself silently.

Looking upwards, he noticed Gohan up in the air. His gi was torn in several places and he had a bit of blood on him. The young boy was out of breath and seemed to be physically trembling as he looked at his hands. ~ What did I do? I-I almost killed Vegeta. If it wasn't for dad, he would be... ~ Gohan couldn't even allow himself to finish that thought. ~ I-I thought I had complete control of myself already, but... ~

"Gohan?" Said Trunks quietly as he stood up. He didn't know what to think of the situation. Gohan wouldn't have done something like that to his father, unless...

"I-I'm sorry Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta." Said Gohan whispering, barely audible. Powering up he quickly took off. He was scared of what his friends would say and think. He was also scared that he might cause even more damage, so he thought it would be best if he just left.

"Gohan wait!" Yelled Trunks as Gohan disappeared into the distance. "Trunks, I think you should go after him. Don't worry about your father, I've got him." Understanding, he nodded his head and took off into the sky as Bulma went to get her unconscious husband.

- () -

In the sky Gohan flew the fastest he could, while keeping his energy signal suppressed. He still couldn't fathom, what just happened. He had went to train with Vegeta and then that had happened. But he felt as if he were in control of his actions the whole time and yet at the same time he wasn't. It was like if he were seeing everything through his own eyes and subconsciously he was fighting and speaking in a way he would not normally act.

After a couple more moments of flying, Gohan decided to land since he was already tired enough as it is. He didn't want to go crashing into the ground due to the lack of energy.

Upon landing, he let out a sigh and rubbed his head. That's when Gohan was shocked to find that he was in his ssj2 transformation. ~ That's weird. I don't remember transforming to this level. ~ Thought the young saiyan with confusion and fear. ~ Great, if I don't even remember transforming, then what else did I do that I might not remember. ~ He thought as he powered back down to his base form.

Gohan started to slowly walk towards a park that seemed deserted as he breathed sort of heavily. He kept thinking back to what just happened. ~ If it really is my saiyan side, then that must mean that, that freak really did survive our last battle. He's the only one who can awaken my other half, but there hasn't even been one single little sign of him, but at the same time..That bastard! If he really is alive, he should stop being a coward and come out of hiding! ~

Letting out a yell of frustration, Gohan punched a hole right threw a tree. Pulling his hand back, the tree slowly fell to the ground. "Damn it! I'm so tired of these stupid headaches and the outbursts their making me have!"

Quickly, his anger turned into sorrow, as the young saiyan fell to his knees. Having to deal with all that was both frustrating and saddening. Living in fear and lies, not knowing whether or not if you'll be the one to cause death to the people you care about. And making the people you love have to worry about you all the time.

"I should have been the one to die at the Cell Games dad, not you. Then all of this could have been avoided." Said the young teen as a few tears ran down his face.

It wasn't the guilt he felt anymore, but just the thought of not being able to protect the Earth and the people he loves from himself. Gohan felt that his father was truly the perfect protector for Earth. Gohan himself could end up destroying everything if he wasn't careful. He just fears that one day that might come to pass. _"You know that's not true Gohan."_

Looking up Gohan could see the tall figure of his father standing in front of him. "But dad, how am I a good protector for the Earth if I might end up destroying it with my outbursts. You saw yourself. I almost killed all of our friends!" Goku knelt down next to his son. "Gohan, you've got to stop thinking like that. It's not your fault that all that happened and don't even think you were to weak to stop it because you managed to regain control before it was too late."

"But dad. What if I won't be able to control myself if that were to happen again...What if I end up destroying everything..." Said Gohan as more tears threatened to fall. "That won't happen. You're my son and I know you're strong enough to protect the Earth. That's why I left it in your hands. You know I couldn't be anymore proud of you." Said Goku as he had a small loving smile on his face and as he put a reassuring hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Besides if it weren't for you, the Earth would have been destroyed by now already. You've saved us so many times before and I know you can do it again. All you have to do is remember all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them. Let that be your weapon. If you remember that, then you'll find all the power you need to save them."

"That's why every time I fight against an enemy I keep the people I love in my mind. They remind me of why I have to keep fighting, even if I die trying." Said the full blooded saiyan as he wiped the tears from his son's face. Hearing his father's reassuring words, Gohan smiled faintly.

"Come here." Said Goku as he extended his arms. Gohan quickly jumped into his father's arms. "Thanks dad. You always make me feel so strong. I love you." "I love you too, son." Both of them now stood. "I'll miss you, daddy." "I know and I will too, but no matter I'll always be with you, mom, and Goten, kay." Said Goku as he patted his son's head.

"Gohan?" Called out a voice. Turning around, Gohan was surprised to find Videl standing right in front of him. "V-Videl?" He quickly spun his head around to find that his father was no where in sight. Turning around again, Gohan saw Videl run towards him.

Videl spoke. "Oh my gosh, Gohan what happened to you? You're hurt!" Looking down to his appearance, Gohan saw that his gi was ripped up and that he had blood on him. "It's nothing. I was just training." "Oh come on Gohan! There's no way that could have happened to you if you were training with someone. I mean who would think of taking it that far!"

Videl also noticed that Gohan's eyes were a bit red as if he'd been crying. "And...were you crying?" Asked Videl quietly. "Gohan, please let me help you." Turning his back on her he sighed as he walked away a little only to stop. "Even if I did tell you Videl, I doubt that you'd believe me."

There was a brief silence between them. Videl walked a little closer to the young saiyan. "Gohan please, your my friend and I care about you. If you'd just let me help -" She was cut off as Gohan spoke, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Videl, bad things. I don't want you to get hurt because of me or anyone for that matter. But I guess keeping it a secret is worse than not letting you know."

"I promise Gohan that I won't tell anyone else. You can fully trust me." "I know." He said with a smile as he looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Gohan!" Turning around, both of them saw Trunks land in front of them. "I think that you should go Videl. Don't worry about me I'll be fine and I'll tell you everything tomorrow, okay." Videl nodded her head and took her leave.

With his eyes on the ground, Gohan slowly walked towards the other saiyan half breed. "Trunks, I-" Gohan was cut off as Trunks spoke, "You don't have to say it. I know you didn't do it on purpose. Now c'mon let's go." "Actually Trunks I'd rather go by myself." "Well okay, just be careful." He nodded his head as both powered up and took off.

~ I wonder if I should have questioned Gohan about what happened back in the gravity room. Things are starting to get dangerous again. Any little thing could set him off if were not careful. I wish there was something more we could do. ~ He thought with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Gohan had landed in front of his home. He was walking towards it when he collapsed onto his knees due to sheer exhaustion. Gohan stayed on the ground for a little bit, as he catched his breath. Finally he stood up and went inside and straight to his room to lay down.

~ Dad please. Look over me, mom, and Goten. When I feel you around it makes me strong. Help me find the strength to fight those shadows in my dreams. ~ Thought Gohan as he drifted to sleep.

For now, Gohan's wished has been granted as he at last got one peaceful night of rest, but who knows how long that will last as once again that same peculiar laughter was heard, just like it had before in the gravity room.

**A/N:**** Finally I updated! Been having a writer's block :P Don't know how long I'll take to update ****since I have to focus on raising my grade in math :/ **

**Hopefully I'll have it up in about a week or so. Please review! Thnx!**


	28. Chapter 28: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 28: Secrets Revealed

"Gohan, Gohan wake up." Gohan's eyes slowly opened having been awakened by is mother. "Are you alright son? You usually wake up when I first call you every morning." He sat up as he recalled the previous days events and how he had finally slept peacefully through the night. That's probably why he hadn't woke up when his mother first call. In his dreams he was usually trying to fight off those shadows. It was a wonder why it didn't happen again.

"Gohan, I don't think you should go to school today." Said ChiChi snapping him out of his thoughts. Surprised Gohan spoke, "What why?" "I'm worried about you sweetie. You always look so exhausted and worried about something." Gohan was pretty shocked for his mother to be saying that, but he didn't argue against it. He would rather stay home and rest for now. He just nodded his head in understanding and agreement.

That being settled, ChiChi exited the room of her eldest son as Gohan got comfortable and tried to drift back to sleep, hoping he'd still get a peaceful sleep.

- () -

Hours later, a knock could be heard on the door. Answering the door ChiChi found that it was the young miss Videl. "Oh why hi there Videl. You're here to see Gohan I presume." Videl nodded her head. "I'll go get him for you."

A few seconds later Gohan was standing in front of Videl. "Now look you, don't think you can get out of your promise by not coming to school." Stated the blue eyed girl. "I know. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything now."

Both of them sat down outside on the grass as Gohan prepared to tell Videl his life's story. "Gosh I don't even know where to start. Well, there was once these two races on this planet called Plant, the Saiyans and the Tuffles. The Tuffles had great cities and advanced technology while the Saiyans lived in primitive fashion. One day the Saiyans attacked the Tuffles leading to a 10 year war."

"The saiyans were bigger in size and physically stronger, but were fewer compared to the Tuffles. And with their advanced technology the Tuffles were able to hold them off. That is until an event that only happens every eight years on the planet occurred, there was a full moon. With their monkey like tails, the saiyans were able to transform into the Oozaru, a giant monkey like creature. With that the saiyans finally won and renamed the planet, planet Vegeta in honor of the saiyan who led them, King Vegeta."

"Soon after wards, the planet of the saiyans was conquered or annexed by a tyrant named Frieza. The saiyans now worked in the Planet Trade Organization. The saiyans would be sent to other planets that were habitable and would bring a high price on the galactic market. Once they'd arrive on the planet, the saiyans would destroy all life on it and sell it. With each time saiyans fight, they grow stronger and stronger, now this worried Frieza that he destroyed Planet Vegeta in fear that the saiyans would one day destroy him. In the end only four saiyans were alive, having been away destroying other worlds."

Interrupting the story, Videl spoke, "Okay, this is all very fascinating Gohan, but what does this have to do with you. It all seems like make believe." "I know, but you'll understand soon enough. Just keep listening." "Well alright." Said Videl with a bit uncertainty.

Gohan then went to tell her about how a saiyan baby named Kakarot was sent to Earth to destroy it, but forgot his mission when he hit his head. "And so the boy grew up happy, healthy, and carefree, meeting new friends and enemies along the way. Eventually he grew up and got married and had two sons. One of those sons was me."

"What?" Yelled Videl in shock. "So you mean that your father Son Goku was a saiyan?" Gohan nodded his head. "What about your mother, is she one too?" "No, just dad. Mom's one hundred percent human. So that makes me and Goten half saiyan and half human." "Wait, so is that how you can turn into the gold fighter?" "Yeah, but I'll get to that later."

And so, the young saiyan continued to tell Videl about all the enemies he and the Z Fighters encountered over the years up to the present. Also, about the super saiyan transformations.

"Well, that's the whole story." Said Gohan as he waited for Videl to respond. "Wow, who would have guessed, you Son Gohan were an alien with incredible powers." Gohan smiled sheepishly at that, "Hahaha. Yeah, well it's in my blood." And sadly that blood was trying to take over him now...but the young saiyan wasn't sure if he should mention it just yet.

"I'm just surprised you believed me. I was kinda scared that you might think I was crazy or something." Videl smiled, "Well with everything I've seen you do and with what I've seen on television of the Cell Games, how could I not believe you." "You know I was also worried that you might think I was a freak and you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me." Stated Gohan. "Nah, you're still just the nerdy Gohan I first met." Said Videl, laughing a little. Gohan also laughed.

Both of them stood up and stretched. It had already passed a good couple of hours.

"I've been meaning to ask you Videl, how has your flying abilities been? I haven't really been able to keep teaching you since I've been sick these past days." "Pretty good actually. Since you taught me the basics I've been working on flying faster through the air now." Stated the young girl with confidence. Gohan was surprised, "You got that far already?" "Yup. Want to see?" "Okay."

Videl was the first one to take off onto the sky closely followed by Gohan. As Gohan followed behind, he noticed how fast she had gotten so quickly. ~ Wow. I never expected her to get this far in a short amount of time. I don't even think none of us accomplished flying to this degree that fast. ~ Thought Gohan as he smiled.

Both of them slowly landed back in front of Gohan's home after the short flight around the forest. "See, I told you I've gotten really good." "Yeah, I'm really impressed Videl. I think you could probably work on making your ki blasts stronger now if you want." "Right."

"So, Gohan, are you still feeling sick? After all you didn't come to school today." At that Gohan got a little nervous, recalling back to everything that had happened just yesterday and the past days as well. "Well, ugh, yeah kind of. I just needed a little rest is all. I should be back tomorrow." He finished quickly, of course Videl noticed the edginess he suddenly got. "That's good to hear. You're friends have been missing you, you know." Said Videl smiling.

"Well, I guess I should go home now. It's getting kind of late." Spoke Videl. "Oh and thanks." "Don't mention it, after all I did promise you right." "No I don't mean you telling me your secrets." Gohan cocked his head in wonder. "What I mean is that thanks for letting my dad take the credit for beating Cell. If you hadn't then we wouldn't be as wealthy as we are now." Gohan just smiled. Waving goodbye Videl took off.

The young halfbreed stood their watching Videl fade into the distance, still amazed at how quickly she had gotten the hang of flying. Thinking about her, brought a blush to his face and made his heart beat fast, making him wonder what exactly he was feeling.

- () -

The next day it was another day at Orange Star as its students headed to lunch.

At a lunch table sat two blondes, Erasa and Sharpener, and lastly Videl Satan. "Videl, hey is anyone home." Said Erasa. "What, sorry Erasa." "I was asking you if you wanted to come shopping with me and Sharpener after school today?" Responding Videl, "Ugh, no thanks. I've got plans. Maybe another time."

"Okay, well what were you just thinking about now, Vi?" Asked the bubbly blonde. "Nobody." Catching that, Erasa spoke, "I said what not who. I bet you were thinking about Gohan, right." At that statement, Videl tried not to blush since she had in fact thinking about the young boy. "As if. I was not thinking about him." Sharpener spoke, "Why would Videl even bother with a nerdy guy like that anyway. She needs someone strong like me." "Get over yourself Sharpener. It's like I've said before, Videl doesn't need a strong man."

Noticing that Videl was getting up from the table, Erasa spoke, "Where you going?" "Nowhere really, just at the school rooftop. I just feel like getting some fresh air." "Well alright. See ya in class."

It's true that Videl wanted to go to the rooftop for some fresh air, but she had a strong feeling that there's where she would find Gohan. He usually was with the three of them and she actually wanted to spend some time with him for some reason. She never would have guessed that all that Gohan had told her yesterday was his secret. It was just incredible, but still she didn't see him any other way than she had before. He was just Gohan.

Upon arriving, at the top of the stairs, Videl reached out a hand and opened the door. There her assumptions were correct as Gohan was sitting there at the edge of the roof looking out straight ahead.

Hearing footsteps, Gohan turned around and smiled. "Hey, Videl. What are you doing up here?" Asked Gohan as Videl sat down next to him. She smiled, "I could ask you the same thing." "I just wanted to be away from all the people and noise. I don't really like being in a crowded area. I'd rather be in the fresh open air where you can see the sky." Videl spoke, "I can understand that. It can get kinda smothering being around so may people and everything. That's why you're pretty lucky to live in the mountains." "Well, you can come up any time you want." "Thanks."

It became silent between the two youngsters as they sat there looking at the beautiful blue sky. "Gohan," Videl started, "I was wondering, what happened to you when I found you at the park? I know that no one is strong enough to possibly hurt you." The young saiyan remained quiet for a moment before speaking. "I hesitated to tell you yesterday, but it's like I told you at the park. It's better that you know now so you won't get hurt."

He turned to look at her with serious eyes. "Remember how I told you about my hidden powers that would suddenly get unleashed when I would get angry or experience any strong emotions?" Videl nodded her head. "That same power is starting to unleash itself." "What do you mean?" "The fact is, I'm half human and half saiyan. And the saiyan in me loves to fight and kill. So, now it's trying to get out, trying to control me. I guess you can say that it's like there's two of me. The good me which you're looking at, and my bad half which is my saiyan side."

"Each time my hidden power would be unleashed, I would let him take control, but that was so I might be able to save my friends from our enemies. And each time he'd be awakened he got stronger and stronger. My memories of those moments aren't really clear, all I know is that I wanted to make our enemies suffer no matter what."

"I see." Said Videl with understanding. "But what I don't get is, why is this only happening to you? Why not other half saiyans?" "It's because, of that bastard." Said Gohan clenching his fists. "He wants to see me suffer for defeating him and what better way than my friends dieing and the planet being destroyed by my own two hands." "Who is it doing this to you?" Asked Videl with uneasiness. "It's.." **(Sorry guys, but the creature's identity will still remain a secret until later chapters).**

"But, how, how is it possible that he's back?" Gohan spoke, "I don't know. It's what I've been wondering this whole time. And now somehow he has the ability to awaken the saiyan blood within any halfbreed. I think that if it were to happen to others they could easily regain control, but it's different for me." "Is it because you reached the level beyond ssj?" Asked Videl. Gohan nodded. "Yes. When we truly became one, we achieved an unbelievable power and I'm still growing stronger so naturally my saiyan side is very strong, so it makes it hard to stay in control."

"With my saiyan side trying to control me, I always get these unbearable headaches and sometimes he comes in my dreams saying that if I don't give in, he'll kill everyone, but I know he'll do it anyway even if I do give in to his demands."

"So, that's why you've been having those headaches." Said Videl with concern. "I'm not so sure." Videl got a puzzled look on her face. "At the beginning yes, but I thought I had killed him back in the city. There haven't really been any signs of that creep or my saiyan side, but I have been having these disturbing dreams..." Just thinking about it, send a shiver down Gohan's spine as he finally told someone about his dreams or rather nightmares.

Once Gohan finished telling Videl everything, there was a silence for what felt like minutes until Gohan broke it. "I don't think that you should be hanging near me Videl." At that she got a shocked expression. "What?" "I've already killed people when I lost control, sure we wished them back, but still...A couple of days ago I lashed out at one of my best friends and just two days ago I almost killed again. It's just not safe to be around me anymore. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"I know that you're worried about my safety and I really appreciate it, but now that you told me this I can't just abandon you. I care about you Gohan. You're a really great friend and I don't care what might happen. I know that you're strong enough to resist." Said Videl as she gave him an encouraging smile and placed a hand on top of his. Gohan's eyes shined brightly at this. "Thanks Videl." He said as he pulled her into a hug showing his gratitude.

Being this close to her, he was getting that same warm sensation when near Videl. And to Gohan it felt right. Videl also felt the same way. Of course neither of them mentioned it aloud to each other.

A couple seconds later the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

- () -

In his dreams, Gohan was once again fighting off those shadowy beings, as he tossed and turned in bed, until he finally awoke panting and sweating. Calming down after a few seconds, Gohan sat down on his bed, eyes narrowed, thinking and wondering. He turned to look at the clock. It was 6:00. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to sleep, Gohan made up his mind to go outside.

The young saiyan started to walk deep into the forest as he kept all his senses high on alert. Ears listening for any sound that shouldn't belong, and eyes looking for any sudden movement. Gohan was also keeping aware of any power levels nearby. He thought that he had killed the creature back in the city, but now he was starting to have doubts.

Even though it seemed as if he were the only person in the forest, Gohan had the eerie sensation of being watched. Though, nothing seemed to be out of place in the quiet forest. Flaring his ki, he took off into the sky to have a look around.

It had passed nearly an hour, when Gohan came back to his home. He had searched a couple of cities, deserts, and wastelands and there was not one single indication of the creature. No evil presence or energy signal. ~ If he is alive then, he could be hiding his energy signal. ~ Sighing, Gohan decided to end his search for now since he had to get ready for another day of school.

- () -

Hours later... It was now after school and Gohan was outside, near a waterfall in a meditative state as he once again scanned the area for anything abnormal. He just couldn't comprehend why he was having those recurring nightmares and if it could really be his other side. He had lashed out at Piccolo and nearly killed Vegeta. If it was his saiyan side then that meant that the creature was alive somewhere.

But just like in the morning, there was no sign of anything at all.

~ Maybe I am just a monster. After all my arrogance got dad killed...No! I can't start to think like that again! Dad even said it himself. This is just so frustrating. I can't sense him at all. Even if he is suppressing his power level, I should be able to detect even a little. Or if not, Dende surely would have noticed something. ~ Gohan thought as he opened his eyes.

Just as Gohan was about to get up, he felt a chilling sensation. It wasn't a energy signal, but they type of feeling you get when you're scared or facing your worst nightmare. He could almost swear that in the distance, someone was calling his name. _"...Gohan..."_

There was a small breeze as Gohan sat there, waiting and listening. Time passed and nothing happened. Letting out a sigh, Gohan slowly stood as he walked back to his home.

~ I don't get it. There's no energy there, no one near me...What's going on? Maybe I'm just hallucinating or something. I have been feeling pretty tired lately. Haven't been able to get good sleep either, besides last night. ~ Thought Gohan as he continued on walking. Then silently another haunting whisper could be heard, _"...Gohan...Hahaha." _But it seemed as if the young boy had not heard those last two words.

~ Maybe it is all in my head... ~ Or is it?

**A:N:**** Ya, finally finished another chappy and finally got my writing drive back! Please review and hopefully you haven't forgotten about this story O_o**

**See u guys in the next ch!**


	29. Chapter 29: Could It Be Love?

**A/N:**** Okay so finally updated. Been studying for the upcoming tests all next week O_o**

**So, wish me luck and if you guys also have tests, then good luck!**

**Okay, so on with the story!**

Chapter 29: Could It Be Love?

It was a beautiful day outside as the sky was clear and the sun shone down. Gohan and Videl were at Mount Poauz, training. Stretching, Videl asked Gohan a question who didn't seem to have noticed. "Gohan?" Kneeling down next to him she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Gohan are you okay?"

Slowly he brought his face up, a smirk plastered on his face. His eyes dark and cold. "Sorry, but Gohan's not here anymore." Gohan stood up as a look of terror and fear appeared on Videl's face as she started to back away slowly.

Then with a gasp, Gohan was awake. Breathing hard, and with a little of sweat on his brow, he looked at his surroundings to see that he was in his history class. He turned his head to see that Videl was fine. ~ It was just a dream. ~ Thought Gohan sighing. "You alright Gohan, you seem a bit dazed or something." Whispered Erasa. Gohan just nodded his head, trying to shake the fear he felt. Erasa took his word for it, but a young blue haired girl knew that he wasn't. She knew better.

A couple seconds later the bell rang.

About ten minutes later, outside the track during p.e., Videl caught up with Gohan. He smiled as she came up to him. "Hey Videl." As she opened her mouth to talk, Gohan spoke first, "I know that you want to know what happened in class that I woke up startled." "How did you know I was gonna ask that?" "I don't know, to tell you the truth. I just had a feeling."

"Videl, I'm really starting to worry about your safety." Started Gohan as they both walked. Videl turned to look at him, her full attention. "I had another dream, but unlike the others it wasn't the shadow figures, rather the both of us...I was training with you and you came to ask me a question, but it wasn't me that you were talking too anymore..." "It was your saiyan side right?" Asked Videl quietly. He nodded, looking down to the ground.

Breaking the silence, Videl spoke, "Well, you don't have to worry Gohan." Placing a hand on his shoulder she continued, "It's like I've said before, I know your strong enough to stay in control and if anything does happen you know that you have me and all your friends with you. And if you do lose control I'll make sure to knock the sense back into you." Said Videl trying to cheer him up. He turned to her and smiled. "You're right." He said as he looked into her deep blue sapphire eyes.

On the other side of the track, another young halfbreed had been listening in on what had been said.

- () -

The next day it was now lunch time at the school.

"Okay, Videl come clean with me. Is there really nothing going on with you and Gohan?" Asked Erasa, taking the opportunity to ask seeing as though Sharpener and Gohan had yet to arrive. Videl tried not to blush, "Of course not. We're just friends." "Okay, well tell me this, do you have any feelings for him?" She didn't say anything as she looked down at her tray, thinking about what Erasa asked her. Videl had to admit, that she thought Gohan was cute, when they first met, but that was it, at least that's what she thought...

"Aha! I knew it! So you do like him!" Said Erasa. "What are you talking about, I didn't say anything." "Yeah, but the fact that you were actually thinking about it proves it."

"Besides, I saw how you two were looking each other yesterday during p.e. Well, look Videl I'll tell you this. If you really do like Gohan, like I know you do, then you better do something about it because someone else might. He's a really nice guy that any girl would kill for, I know I sure would."

Sitting there thinking, Videl took account of what her best friend just said. ~ Maybe she's right...But do I like Gohan? He is such a sweet guy, unlike any one I've met, but even if I did like him, I'm not sure if he'd feel the same way... ~

Videl looked up to see that the boys had arrived. Catching her, looking at him, Gohan smiled. And she also, put on a faint smile.

- () -

Now that school was over for the day, Gohan and Videl found themselves at his home, so that Videl may learn how to master energy blasts. Of course when they got there, Gohan wasn't so comfortable with the idea, after what he had dreamed earlier. Seeing Gohan uneasy, Videl spoke with a reassuring smile, "C'mon Gohan. You don't have to worry. Nothing's gonna happen. I know it won't, okay." Gohan faintly smiled, at her.

Beginning the training, Gohan spoke, "Okay so first of to be able to throw strong energy blasts, you have to concentrate into putting more power into the ki ball you've summoned. So, just like I taught you, bring out your energy, but try to put more power into it."

Understanding, Videl nodded her head. Narrowing her eyes, in concentration she tried to summon her energy. A small wind passed by, as she slowly formed a ki blast in her hands, that slowly started to grow a bit more bigger. "You got it. Now try to throw that energy into the air." Raising her hands, Videl did as told and launched it in the air with a small yell. The blast went through the air for a few seconds before disappearing.

Videl let out a small laugh, seeing as though how easily she managed to get it. "Great job Videl. I'm really impressed. Your really getting the hang of controlling your energy. Not even we got this so easily." Said Gohan with a smile. Hearing that made her happy. "Thanks, but that tired me a little." "That's natural you feel like that. It takes power so of course you'll feel tired after wards." Said Gohan sitting down next to her.

Both of them stared at the sky as the clouds slowly moved by. Gohan turned to look at Videl. ~ She really is special. ~ He thought with a smile, as he once again felt that warm feeling inside of him whenever he thought of the young girl.

- () -

And so the days passed by as Gohan and Videl continued her training. And Gohan amazingly watched as Videl quickly started to master making stronger energy blasts. They were probably 5 times larger since she had started. Although they would still vanish after a couple of seconds, but it was still impressive.

"I guess that's enough training for today." "Yeah." Said Videl as she wiped a bit of sweat from her brow, sitting down.

Taking out a small bag that contained little bits of fruit, bread, and nuts, Gohan started to place them onto the ground. "What are you doing Gohan?" Asked Videl as she watched him with interest. "I'm just going to give some food to the wild animals nearby, I sometimes do that when I come here." "How do you know that there are animals nearby." "I can sense them. Each living thing has a unique energy signal that they give off."

Gohan motioned for her to stay quiet. Slowly small wildlife like, rabbits, squirrels, and birds started to approach cautiously as they began nibbling on the food. Videl watched with amazement at how the animals had come and how relaxing and tranquil it seemed. After they finished eating, the animals went back to their hiding places.

"Wow Gohan. Is there anything you can't do." Said Videl with a small chuckle. He smiled. "Well, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

- () -

"You guys know how the school dance is coming up right." Started Erasa at the lunch table. "Well seeing as only one of us at this table knows how to dance, I've signed us all up for dance classes!" "You did what!" Yelled Videl. "Erasa you know that I don't like dancing. It's not really my thing."

The yellow haired teen pulled her into a whisper, "I know that, but seeing as you're not doing anything to win Gohan over, I thought I'd do something about it since you won't do anything." Annoyed at her best friend's persistence Videl spoke, "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Gohan!" "Right just keep telling yourself that Videl." Said Erasa with a sly smile and wink.

"Why did you have to drag us all into this anyway Erasa." Asked Sharpener. "Exactly. There's no point to it." Said Videl. The teen just rolled her eyes. "Because! You guys never want to come to the dances and it's about to time we have some fun." Gohan spoke, "Aww c'mon guys, it might not be so bad. It does sound kinda fun." Erasa smiled brightly. "At least someone has a positive attitude." "I just hope I won't look stupid." "That's why were taking the classes, so no worries."

All of them then sat in silence thinking about how the dance may actually be. Erasa of course was excited because she wanted to get her best friend a boyfriend and this may be the perfect opportunity. After all Gohan was the perfect guy for her! And they looked cute together!

Sharpener was thinking that this could be a great chance to impress Videl. Meanwhile she herself was thinking that it was a waste of time, but being able to get closer to Gohan almost made her heart jump. ~ Could Erasa be right? Do I like Gohan? I really do care about him... ~ Thought Videl as she took a glance at the young saiyan who was lost in thought.

~ I've never danced before, but it could be fun. And being able to dance and have fun with Videl... ~ Thought Gohan. Once again thinking about her, he could feel his heart racing at the thought of being so close to the young girl.

A couple of hours later, it was the final class period.

Gohan was lying alone on the grass looking up into the blue sky pondering thoughts. And his thoughts were centered around a young blue eyed girl. Gohan was thinking back at how they had first met and them fighting crime together. Not to mention her stubbornness in finding out his secrets.

~ I thought for sure, she wouldn't want anything to do with me after telling her about my saiyan heritage and the dangers with it, but yet she stayed by me supporting me. She still treats me the same, with no fear whatsoever. ~ He thought with a smile.

"A lot on your mind?" Asked a familiar voice. Turning his head, Gohan saw that it was his long time friend from the future, Trunks. "Well kind of..." Said Gohan trying to hide his blush. He of course noticed, but didn't say anything.

Gohan considered Trunks like his big brother and decided to ask Trunks what he had been wondering for quite some time. He knew that if he asked the others they'd probably laugh and embarrass him or it would be just too awkward.

After a couple seconds, Gohan spoke, "Hey Trunks...how do you know when...you love someone?..." Asked the half saiyan, blushing.

Trunks hadn't been expecting that and remained silent. "...Well, when you love someone that person makes you feel happy and warm inside whenever your near them or thinking about them. Their relatively special to you, always bringing a smile to your face and making you feel comfort. The love you'd feel for that person would be as strong as the one for your family. And you'd be able to tell them anything and be willing to make sacrifices for that person."

~ So, then I guess it is true. All of this that I've been feeling inside, this warmness. I can't no longer deny or ignore it...I love Videl Satan. ~ Thought Gohan, finally admitting to himself the love he felt towards the girl.

Trunks smiled, seeing as though Gohan finally looked really happy then he had in a long time.

"So, then, do you mind telling me who it is that stole our little Gohan's heart?" Asked Trunks ruffling his hair a bit. Blushing, he spoke, "Well. Her name is Videl the daughter to that goofball Hercule Satan." Trunks was a bit surprised. "Wow. Well, that's kinda ironic. Falling for the girl who's father took credit for the defeat of Cell." Gohan nodded.

The bell then rang. Gohan stood up. "Well, I guess I'd better go change. And Trunks please don't tell any of our friends because I know they'll just keep embarrassing me if they knew." Trunks nodded and with a wave Gohan took off towards the locker rooms.

"Hehehe. That kid."

- () -

The following day.

"Alright guys, our first dance lesson will be today during third period so thank god we don't have to go to math." Said the ever so cheerful Erasa. "Well, at least there's a plus side to all this." Said Sharpener.

And so during third period all of them went to their first lesson. Much to their surprise it turned out Erasa was the instructor. "Erasa, your the instructor?" Asked Videl surprised. "Yup. No one is better suited for the job." She said with pride.

So, all of them enjoyed themselves as they tried to get the hang of it. They also had some pretty good laughs when Sharpener tripped over himself and fell flat first to the ground. "Hey Sharpener, are you alright?" Asked Erasa. "Of course I am!" He said embarrassed.

Turning around, Erasa smiled as she saw Videl and Gohan had gotten the hang of dancing easily enough. She walked over to them. "See, I told you guys you would be good at this. Not to mention you two look great together." "Erasa!" Said Videl harshly, trying not to get red, same with Gohan.

Opening her mouth, Erasa spoke, "Well I guess that's it for today guys."

She walked over to Videl. "So, Videl, how was it learning how to dance with Gohan?" She asked slyly. "It was fine." She said bluntly. Erasa smiled seeing as though Videl was starting to turn red.

The young raven haired girl had felt the same thing Gohan had. That warm tingling feeling inside of them, being so close to one another. ~ C'mon Videl, what's wrong with you. Every time I'm near Gohan, I start to feel so weird and warm. ~ She turned to look at him her face still, blushing.

He was walking with Sharpener, talking. ~ Gohan, he really is a sweet guy. He's so many things...Is it possible?...Could I...really be...in love with him? ~ Wondered Videl as she continued on walking.

**A/N: Well that's the end of that ch. Hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	30. Chapter 30: Unsaid Feelings

**A/N:**** Omg, Yes! I finally updated. Sorry for the long wait, but you know how it is writer's block and then I was too lazy to write and stuff. So, like Shenron would say, "your wish has been granted", here is the next ch. Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Unsaid Feelings

"Aah! I just can't wait for the dance! It's gonna be so much fun!" Said Erasa laughing, happy as ever. "And you guys have really been doing really great with your dance lessons these past days." "Yeah, I have to admit, it wasn't so bad." Responded Videl.

The raven haired girl was still trying to come to term with what she was feeling when around Gohan. Being close to him while learning how to dance, made her heart beat quickly. ~ He's special somehow and not just because of his powers. There's something more, I just can't explain it. ~

"Yeah, I'll bet Videl. It wasn't so bad being around Gohan right." She said with a sly smile. Videl blushed. "O-of course not! It was just kinda fun is all!" "Hahaha. Yeah, whatever." Videl just rolled her eyes.

And so the days passed, until finally the dance was just less than a week away. Meanwhile, in the dance studio.

"Alright guys, you have all officially finished dance lessons. Now the only thing left to do is go shopping!" Said Erasa with glee. All of them though, didn't share her enthusiasm on the shopping part. "Oh c'mon guys! You reacted the same way with the lessons and you had fun!"

"That's a whole different thing Erasa." Spoke Sharpener. "The lessons were pretty fun, but shopping? I think I'd rather get run over. After all you're a girl and girls love shopping. Right Gohan?" "Yeah, I actually have to agree with Sharpener." Said the young saiyan thinking back to when Bulma and Chichi would drag him along on their shopping sprees. "Same goes for me. Not all girls like going shopping." Stated Videl.

Erasa just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "C'mon I promise it won't be so bad! Besides we all need to find good outfits to wear. After all you don't want to be the only ones looking dressed up all lame right!"

Eventually, all of them agreed to it, not like they all had much choice.

- () -

"Alright then, me and Videl are going to the lady's section. Sharpener and Gohan you'll be looking for men's outfit over there." Said the blonde teen pointing in the opposite direction. "We'll meet up here in an hour okay." All of them nodded as they took off.

"Man, I can't believe Erasa talked us into this. I really hate shopping." Complained Sharpener. "Tell me about it. Sometimes I get dragged along on shopping sprees with my mom and her friend." "Wow, now I couldn't survive that. Well, maybe it won't be so bad without having to listen to girls asking the same questions about their hair and how they look and all." Gohan nodded.

Making there way in the department, both of them started walking around looking for a nice suit. Meanwhile the girls were doing the same thing as they looked for dresses. Well, Erasa was, since Videl was just sitting down bored out of her mind.

"What do you think of this Videl?" Asked Erasa, holding a red dress in front of the mirror. "It looks fine." Said Videl slightly opening her eyes. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like my color." "Ugh huh." The bubbly teen rolled her eyes. "C'mon Videl, you're not even trying to look for a nice dress!" "Shopping just isn't my thing Erasa." Said Videl standing up. "I get that, but you're gonna want to look nice if you want to impress Gohan."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like Gohan!" "Maybe, but I can tell that he does like you." Stated Erasa. "What?" "Yeah, it's so obvious. The way he looks at you and stuff. And he does seem to be more comfortable and happy with you. Actually I've noticed the same thing with you. You two obviously belong together."

Videl was looking down at the ground trying not to blush. ~ I-is Erasa right? Does, does Gohan l-like me, but why? Most guys who have ever just asked me out was just so they could meet dad or just get pictures in the newspaper. That's why I've never accepted any offers. And I know Gohan isn't that type of person...And besides it's not like I like him that way... ~

"Well whatever, either way we're going to find you something nice. C'mon." Erasa said leading her to where more dresses were. Scanning the dresses Erasa spotted one that seemed to look nice to her. "Here try this one on." Videl didn't budge. "C'mon just try at least one. I'm confident that this will look really great on you!" "Well alright."

Coming out of the changing room, Erasa looked over Videl. "See, I knew it. This is the dress you're going to wear to the dance! I can't wait to see the look on Gohan's face when he sees you! You look so pretty!" Exclaimed Erasa. "You think so?" Asked Videl walking over to the mirror. "Definitely."

Meanwhile, with the boys, both of them had chosen their suits as well and so an hour had passed.

"Hey guys, so how did you do?" Asked Erasa. "Not bad. We were able to find some pretty nice suits. How about you girls?" "Well, we managed to find nice dresses that I'm sure both of you will love, right Videl." She said giving her a sly wink. "Right." She said eyes looking down narrowed, trying yet again not to blush. ~ I can't believe I let Erasa talk me into buying a dress... ~

- () -

"Hey mom, I'm back!" Yelled Gohan as he entered his home carrying a bag with his suit in it. "I'm in the living room sweetie." Walking into the room, Gohan was surprised to find Bulma there as well. "Oh hi Bulma." "Hi Gohan. So, I hear that you went shopping for the dance?" Said Bulma. He nodded his head. "That's right."

The scientist had a somewhat sly look on her face, so he could only imagine what she was about to say. "So, then who's the lucky girl you're gonna go with?" At that he instantly blushed, though he tried to hide it. "Well, ugh...I haven't asked anyone yet. Actually, me and my friends were just planning to go all together." Bulma smiled. "Really? Well by the looks of it, you seem to have someone in mind. Am I right?"

Truth be told, Gohan wanted to ask Videl, but he just didn't know how to or when. Or if she would even accept for that matter. Not to mention what she might think. But it didn't really seem to matter if he and his friends were all gonna go together anyway.

"Well, let me give you some word of advice." Started Bulma. "If you want to ask a girl out, first off start a casual conversation, try to be cute and confident. Girls love that." "Listen to Bulma Gohan, I don't want you blowing the chances of you getting a nice future wife and me having grand kids!" "Mom!" Said Gohan totally embarrassed. "Don't talk back. I just want you to have fun, okay." "Right. Well, ugh, I'm gonna go outside to train." He said wanting to get out of the spotlight. "Okay hun, be careful." Said Chichi. "Bye Gohan." Waving he took off.

"Well, looks like Gohan found a nice girl if he blushed that easily. So, you know who the girl is?" Asked Bulma to Chichi. Nodding her head she spoke, "Yup. It's Videl Satan." "Oh, I thought as much. He really seems to like her. Every time we tease him about her, he blushes so easily." Chichi laughed. "Yeah, we've got to get them married some day." She said with glee. "Hahaha. We sure do."

- () -

The next day.

"Alright guys, looks like we've got almost everything covered for the dance. The only thing left to do is find ourselves dates." Stated Erasa at the lunch table. "What? I thought we were all just gonna go together Erasa." Said Sharpener. "Yeah, what gives Erasa?" Asked Videl. "I never said that we'd go together did I? Besides I think it would be nice to meet other people."

~ Well, that may not be true, but it's a prefect chance to get Gohan and Videl together. I am so confident that he'll ask Videl out! ~ Thought Erasa. And the bubbly teen was correct as the young saiyan was just thinking exactly that.

~ Wow. This is my chance, but I don't even know what to say. Bulma did tell me to just start a normal conversation... ~ Thought Gohan as his heart beat quickly. Meanwhile hearing as though all of them had to find dates, Sharpener decided to make his move. "So babe, what do you say you and me go to the dance together?" He asked to Videl. Narrowing her eyes, Videl spoke, "Not in your life Sharpener." That's when she noticed that Gohan seemed to be deep in thought.

~ I wonder what Gohan's thinking about? Wait, he can't have someone in mind to ask out... ~ The young girl didn't quite understand why the thought of Gohan asking some other girl was making her so mad. "C'mon don't be like that, I know you want to go with me." Stated Sharpener. Punching him in the chest, Sharpener fell to the ground from the table. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going out with you ever!" "Wow Videl, what's got you so worked up?" Asked her best friend, although she had a pretty good idea. "Nothing, it's just nothing."

In the final class period...

"So, Videl are you planning on asking Gohan out anytime soon?" Asked Erasa. "What, why would I do that?" "Well for one, I know you like him no matter how much you deny it, and secondly he might be too shy to ask you personally, but I could be wrong though." Videl sighed, "I don't know..." "Well, you'd better hurry up because like I've said Gohan's a really cute and nice guy, I'm sure a lot of girls are gonna ask him. I know I would have, but won't for you."

At that moment the guy they were talking about caught up with them. "Hey Erasa, Videl." Seeing right through Gohan, Erasa had a pretty good idea that he wanted to be alone with Videl. "Well, ugh, I think I'll leave you two alone." Said Erasa before taking off. Surprised by her friends sudden leave, Videl turned to Gohan. "So, Gohan what's up?" "Videl, is it alright if you meet up with me on the roof after school today? I want to talk to you about something." Smiling, she responded. "Yeah, sure." "Okay great." At that instant the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "Well, I'll see you there then." Said Gohan as he took off to the lockers.

Seeing as Gohan had left, Erasa walked up to Videl. "So, what was that about?" "I don't know, he said he wanted to talk to me right now after the bell rings." Laughing Erasa spoke, "I bet I know what he wants!" "What?" "Oh you'll see! Now c'mon, let's go change."

As Videl opened the door to the rooftop, there was Gohan sitting down waiting for her. Walking towards him she spoke, "So Gohan, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Standing up he looked her in the eyes, trying not to get red, his heart beating fast as he spoke, "There was something I wanted to ask you...Ummm, Videl... I was w-wondering if, if you want to go to the dance with me?" Videl stood there shocked at what she heard, she couldn't describe how she felt, but she knew she was glad it was Gohan who asked her.

Smiling she nodded her head, "Yes Gohan, I'd like to go with you." Smiling even bigger Gohan spoke, "Great, then I'll see you tomorrow okay." Quickly he powered up and took off to the sky, due to being shy and a little embarrassed about the situation. As for Videl she stood there still a little perplexed. ~ I don't even know what to think...Could Erasa be right...does he like me and... ~

At that moment her cell phone rang, answering it an excited voice spoke, "So, what happened Videl? Was I right on what I thought that Gohan was gonna ask you out?" Spoke Erasa. "Y-yeah, you were. He seemed a little nervous, but he did ask me." "Tell me that you accepted!" "I did." Laughing Erasa spoke, "Awesome! See girl, I knew he totally has a thing for you!" "Yeah, I guess so...Listen we'll talk later Erasa, I gotta get home." "Oh well okay. Bye." "Bye"

Like she had always been thinking, what exactly did Videl feel for Gohan...was it love or just mere friendship?

A couple of days later...It was the night of the dance...At Erasa's place the girls were getting ready while they waited for their dates to arrive. Erasa was having fun getting all dressed up in the green dressed she had picked out, but for Videl it was another matter.

"Seriously Erasa how the heck did you convince me to buy and wear a dress anyway?" Erasa smiled, "You know why." At that Videl just rolled her eyes. "So, I was surprised when you told me that Sharpener was gonna be your date." Blushing she spoke, "Yeah, well I asked him out and I'm just glad he accepted. Truth be told I always did feel something more for him, annoying as he can be. So what about you Videl? Do you know yet what you feel for Gohan." Looking down she spoke, "I, well I don't know. He's such a great and sweet friend. When I'm with him I feel so safe and happy..."

In that instant the door bell rang so Erasa didn't have time to comment. Upon opening the door, there stood the boys looking handsome. Gohan having a dark blue suit on and Sharpener having a brown suit on. "Hey guys, you arrived just on time." Turning around she yelled. "Hey Videl! Let's go!"

Her footsteps could be heard coming as she finally came into view. Videl wore a blue dress, almost similar to the color of her eyes and her hair was down, making her look really pretty. As Gohan looked at her, he once again felt all warm inside and had to stop himself from blushing. "Hey Gohan, Sharpener." "Well look at you babe, your looking - " begin Sharpener, but stopped as soon as he saw the glare Erasa was giving him. "H-hi, Videl. Wow, you look really beautiful." Spoke Gohan. Blushing a little she spoke, "Thanks." "Alright guys let's go."

About 15 minutes later the whole group arrived at the school. Upon entering they were greeted with loud music, loud talking, and people dancing. Quickly Erasa all pulled them to the dance floor to just all dance and have fun. And have fun they did, as they danced all together. After several minutes, they went to get some drinks and chat for a little while. "See didn't I tell you guys this was gonna be fun!" Spoke Erasa. "I have to admit you were right." Said Videl.

Soon, a romantic song played, making for a perfect slow dance. Erasa quickly pulled Sharpener again to the dance floor and left Gohan and Videl alone. There was a semi awkward silence, until Gohan spoke. "What do you say Videl, do you want to dance?" She smiled. "Sure." Slowly taking her hand they walked to the dance floor. Placing his hands on her waist and Videl, her hands around him, both of them slowly started to dance too. It was a bit awkward both of them being so close to each other. Both of them having that warm fuzzy feeling inside, trying their hardest not to blush as they looked into each others eyes. As the minutes passed the gaze and warmness got so intense that, their heads started moving forward, both of them closed their eyes and slowly their lips got close to touching, when suddenly Gohan opened his eyes and gasped.

Opening her eyes, "What? What is it Gohan?" Videl could instantly see the fear on his face, as if he were waiting for something bad to happen. That's when all of a sudden there was a loud whoosh sound, like if someone had fired a gun and then a window broke. It all happened so fast as Gohan pushed himself and Videl onto the ground in time. That's when the music stopped blaring and everyone got scared, thinking it was gun fire.

~ That was no gun fire... ~ Thought Gohan as he slowly got to his feet. Blood running down his arm, the supposed "gun fire" had managed to graze him. ~...It was an energy wave...It had to be... ~ The young saiyan didn't even have time to finish his train of thought as more energy waves were fired aiming for him. He easily deflected them away from himself and the other students. Then a full powered energy wave was quickly shot passed him and headed straight for Videl. Turning around he screamed, "Videl!" Her eyes looked on in terror as the blast quickly closed in. She closed her eyes in fear waiting for the attack to hit her.

After several seconds, she opened her eyes and saw that Gohan had taken the attack full on to save her life. "G-Gohan!" He dropped to one knee panting, that blast had been a very powerful one and not being in any ssj form, had caused him to take great damage.

"Gohan!" Yelled Videl as she kneeled next to him, taking in how hurt he was. He had blood running down his face and arms, and his nice suit had been partly torn. Gohan faintly smiled, "Don't worry. I've been through worse." "Oh my gosh, Videl, Gohan! Are you guys okay!" Yelled Erasa as she and Sharpener came running. Erasa kneeled next to Gohan as well. "Oh my gosh, Gohan you're hurt."

Outside sirens could be heard belonging to the police. Apparently one of the students must of called them thinking it was some sort of shooting. A couple minutes later, Gohan was sitting in an ambulance with his friends while Videl answered a couple questions to the policemen. They were pretty worried about him, after all he had been "shot" and didn't know he would be fine due to his saiyan nature.

Walking towards them, Videl stated that Erasa and Sharpener were to go home and that she would take Gohan to the hospital due to her helicopter being faster than an ambulance. Saying their goodbyes they all took off. About 15 minutes later Videl had arrived at her home.

"Are you sure your alright Gohan? I mean I can take you in my copter if you want. I don't want you flying all hurt like you are" Said Videl. Gohan slightly smiled. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. Besides I don't want you to fly all the way back home by yourself." "Well okay, but please be careful." She said looking him in the eye. "Yeah." Videl then went on to embrace him in a warm hug. Smiling he hugged her back. With a final wave, he took off into the night sky.

- () -

After about 20 minutes from flying Gohan decided to land in a forest near his home. He wanted to get himself cleaned up so his mother wouldn't worry so much about what had happened. He didn't want to admit how weak he felt from taking that blast on, but it really had left him pretty drained. And he just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

After getting himself more or less cleaned he stood up as an ominous wind rustled threw the trees. The young saiyan now suddenly felt as though he had to be alert for some reason, he had that eerie feeling again that he wasn't alone. And that's when he heard the whispers, the same eerie whispers from the shadowy figures that would invade his dreams. At the same time he heard them he fell on his knees as that overwhelming pain in his head hit him. Clutching his head, he tried to fight the pain to no avail. The whispers were just making the headache worse and the young saiyan could swear he was hearing a dark voice calling out to him.

Yelling out loud there was nothing Gohan could do, but endure the pain. He could already feel himself loosing consciousness due to the state he was in. The young saiyan slowly looked up, slightly opening his eyes as he saw a figure standing before him, before he completely fell unconscious.

**A/N: ****Yayy so finally I uploaded this ch. And also look out for this new fanfic I'm going to write called "Tainted Soul", which is also gonna be about Gohan! So look forward to it. Plz review, thnx!**


End file.
